


Angus McDonald Mystery Stories: The Long Lost One-Named Wonder

by I_Otaku



Series: Mid 2000s movie AUs [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus is Nancy Drew, Attempted Murder, But with some tweaking, Explosions, Following the 2007 movie, Gen, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Murder Mystery, No blood or gore but like descriptions of blacking out and falling from heights and stuff, Other minor characters and relationships, Substance Abuse, Taggin the big stuff but there is more, Underage Substance Use, attempted child murder, attempted strangulation, falling, graphic depictions of injuries, kravitz is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Otaku/pseuds/I_Otaku
Summary: Angus McAllister McDonald is a 13 year old detective from the small city of Rockport. He works with the police captain, Captain Bane to solve mysteries and prevent crimes. Alongside his best friend June, and his concerned adoptive father Kravitz McAllister, Angus tends to get in over his head more often than they'd prefer.When Kravitz' job takes him and his son to NeverWinter, a busy and bustling city nothing like Rockport, Angus is in over his head in a completely different way.  But as Angus quickly learns, he may seek out danger more often than not, but danger also has a habit of seeking out him.





	1. Chapter 1

Angus McAllister McDonald is Rockport’s best detective. No relation to his size or age, Angus is smarter than most of the sheriffs and he just so happens to be a thirteen year old boy. It’s impressive yes, because Angus has worked very hard to reach this spot in his life. Angus has been reading almost has long as he’s been able to see, and getting into danger since before he could crawl. As a result, Angus tends to get into more than his fair share of trouble.

At this point in his life, Angus has been tracing the string of break ins on the local community college campus. What really got his attention, was that no robbery occurred in any of them. So when Angus talks to the dean, and gets permission to walk the main hall late at night, he’s of course expecting the flashlights and hushed conversations that he finds. They near him, and Angus knows of course that these two--while not thieves--are still criminals, so Angus does what he does best. He runs to the Dean’s office, and finds a small place to hide.

The voices grow closer as Angus squeezes in the armoire of graduation caps and gowns, the door opens not a moment after Angus closes his. He holds his breath listening.

“... Babe, you’re seeing things.” A first voice says.

“No no no babe, I saw him. I saw the kid, the one I see at work all the time.” A second voice replies, and Angus runs his tongue along his teeth in contemplation. “Here, check the cabinet thing.” 

He doesn’t have the time to actually hear what she’s said, until a tall figure opens the armoire, looking down to Angus. “Oh.” She says. “You were right.”

“Hello?” Angus squeaks, waving gently. 

A reply comes from the figure sitting on the dean’s desk, a small stature and buzzed head familiar enough even behind the ram mask she’s wearing. “Hi Angus.” Deputy Hurley says, crossing her arms. “What are you doing out so late?”

“Trying to catch the vandals? Which ma’am, you technically are?” He tries to state the facts, but it rings out more as a confused question.

“Sloane, help the boy out.” She says, stepping away for Sloane to reach into the armoire and assist Angus out onto his feet.

 

“We’re not really vandals, just adrenaline junkies.” Sloane says, pointing to her raven mask. “The first time we did this I left my AP Enviro homework in the lab, we had to get it out. Nobody noticed ‘cause it wasn’t supposed to be there anyway.” Deputy Hurley lifts her own Ram mask from her face and sets it down on the desk, 

“I don’t know why they sent you in here alone.”

“I’ve solved murders ma’am, I know what I’m doing.” Angus pulls the strap of his satchel, looking up at the woman. 

“And if we wanted to harm you, you couldn’t’ve done anything.” Sloane moves to the dean’s chair, pulling off her raven mask and letting her hair sink down her shoulders.

“But you don’t.”

“Kid do you have any idea how reckless you are sometimes? I remember typing up the report of you and the guy that was kidnapping teachers. When you posed-” Hurley’s cut off as lights flash outside of the dean’s bay window, red and blue all to familiar to every person present. Hurley nearly bites her tongue pulling her mask back on, and Sloane nearly falls out of her chair as she rolls away from the window to put on hers.

 

“Fuck-” Both women groan. 

“Oh no, it looks like I’m kidnapped again.” Angus says, crossing his own arms and staring down Hurley.

“Kid-”

“Oh wait,” Angus says, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing his small pocket watch. “The temporary night guard should be doing their rounds right now anyway-”

On cue a round face peeks in from the main hallway, one that quickly grows pink. They push the door open, striding into the room and grasping their baton.

“This is a fucking mess- Raven-” Hurley says, putting her face in a hand and pointing for Sloane to take care of the brave kid. 

“Nothin’ personal.” Sloane mumbles, running up and getting locked in a small fight. 

“Angus, you’re officially our hostage now,  _ I guess _ …?” Hurley says, looking over at the kid. “As soon as-”

There’s a loud thud followed by panting, as Sloane knocks the kid to the floor and pulls up her mask to speak. “Alright, unconscious. Put up one hell of a fight.”

“Roswell’s a hall monitor and on the wrestling team, they’re good.” Angus chimes,

“ _ That _ happens,” Hurley continues, “we’re gonna have to request your help in getting out of here.” 

“And when guardy here wakes up we need it to look like you’re kidnapped. So take the chair, I’ll tie your wrists loose.” Sloane finishes, gesturing for Angus to walk over to the dean’s chair and plop down.

He talks as she ties his wrists to the chair arms, “I mean the DA’s only really interested in stopping the break-ins on the school grounds. If you two vow to not do it on public property any more, and stick to the whole no robbery thing, you should be fine.”

“You see, that still involves turning ourselves in, which Hurl, cannot.” Sloane looks up at him, and gives a half smile. “Come on there boy genius, think harder.” She pats his hand before turning to the desk and lounging beside Hurley. The phone on the desk starts ringing, and Hurley and Sloane both look at Angus.

“You just tied me to the chair!”

 

“Hello?” Angus answers the phone, the plastic tucked snugly in the crook of his neck.

“Angus, you alright kid?” Captain Bane asks, 

“Oh, yes I’m fine. I’m talking with the vandals in terms of pleas and bargaining.”

“Is he alright? What’s going on?” Angus hears another voice ask, pushing against Bane and speaking closer to the receiver. “Angus?”

“Oh hey June, yeah everything’s fine.” He says, “What are you doing up?”

“What are you doing getting caught up in another hostage situation? Your dad is gonna kill you, if I don’t get my hands on you first.”

“Point taken.”

“Hey, is my sibling in there?”

“Yes, and they’re fine. Unconscious, but they should be okay. Listen we’ll be out soon. Tell Bane, alright?”

“Loud and clear McDonald.” Bane ends the call, and Angus lets Hurley tuck the phone back in it’s cradle. “As I was saying, unless you try to run across the roof, or- or vault from the third story, you won’t be able to get out of this without running into some kind of law enforcement.”

Hurley and Sloane look at each other, and their twin grins make Angus gravely regret his choice in words.

 

“No, no, no, ma’ams this is very bad.” Angus’ legs shake from the cold air and high standing as Hurley and Sloane walk him across the flat roofing, closer and closer towards the tiled side.

“Hey, you’re not tied up any more. You point us in the best direction and swear you won’t ruin Hurley’s career, then we’re set. We won’t break in any more, and you’ve saved the day.” Sloane says, leading the charge onto the roof tiles and holding Hurley’s hand.

“You got yourself into this Angus,” Hurley mumbles, clinging onto her girlfriend as they slowly walk from the roof entrance, around the building to where the large willow trees grow on the east side of the campus. The sky is slowly beginning it’s change from night to day, warm purple and magenta peeking behind the clouds. 

“Alright, there. The willow tree that hangs at the gutter is just around the corner.” Angus points shakily, dropping to his knees slowly and clinging to the tiles. 

“Thanks kid, be careful.” Hurley says, starting to test every tree branch she can reach. Sloane reaches for the higher branches, pulling and testing weight.

“We’re close to the front of the building, be fast and you’ll be fine.” Angus grumbles, starting to stand and extending his arms for balance. He takes one step, then another, rising up away from the gutter and onto the peak of the roof. His eyes have almost adjusted to the dark completely now, and he mumbles to himself while he goes.

“Hey! Get a light on that!” He hears someone yell, before he’s blinded and he loses his balance.

 

“Angus!” Hurley yells, as Sloane reaches out to grab him. She just misses, the boy detective falling to his butt and sliding down the front of the sloped roof. People on the other side of the light gasp, he hears some yells, and Angus squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for his feet to hit the gutter. He hits it, bouncing and using the time to spin around and grab the gutter with all his might. His whole body dangles from his grip and more people are gasping or yelling.

“He got pushed, Angus! Hold on, we’ll get the fire department!” Bane yells.

Angus blinks away the white spots in his eyes before he yells over his shoulder, “It’s fine Captain! I’ll be down in a moment!” Slowly Angus lets go with one hand (hearing June yell at him from a distance) and fumbling around in his satchel. He finds his carabiner and clips it carefully onto the gutter. The rope unfurls and falls down the wall, and Angus carefully repels down to fall the last few feet into a bush. 

“Angus!” June yells again, tearing her way across the barrier and to her best friend. She pulls him out of the bush, brushing small twigs and leaves from his curls. “God Angus, you scared everyone.” She wraps her arms around Angus’ middle and lifts him in a hug, one he quickly returns. He buries his face in her hair and sighs as the adrenaline wears off.

“Angus, Angus are you alright?!” He hears Kravitz yell, running up the front path. He lets go of June. He runs to meet his father halfway and all but leaps into his arms. “Oh god Angus-”

Kravitz drops to his knees, pulling Angus close and clinging to his son. “You scared the life out of me.”

“I didn’t do it dad, I couldn’t catch them.” He mumbles.

“They pushed you from a roof, I’m just glad you’re alive.” Kravitz breathes, moving back on his heels to look Angus over. “Why didn’t you tell me you were working with the police tonight? I would’ve come home.” Angus scrubs at his eye under his glasses, looking at Kravitz and his suit.

“You said wrapping up the lawsuit was important, and you’d be busy at work.” Angus mumbles, still fisting one of his hands in Kravitz’ suit jacket. 

“I love you Angus, work doesn’t matter as much as you.” Kravitz says, again taking Angus in a hug. “I ended up throwing a bit of a fit when I was attempting to do the wrap up anyway. I’ll have to go back tonight, at the latest-” he extends his arm before looking at the watch on his wrist, “In two hours, so I can get everything finalized before we leave for NeverWinter.”

“We still have to go?” Angus pleads, “But-”

“No buts. I’m sorry but this just solidifies my choice. You need a break. We need a break. Come on, the least I can do is take you home.” Kravitz stands, holding Angus’ hand and very intending to hold it until they get home. “Hello June, how are you tonight?” Kravitz looks over to her.

“Hello Mr. McAllister. I’m good. Goodnight sir, goodnight Angus.” She waves gently, before backpedalling down the college path and onto the street.

Kravitz nods to himself, “Have you spoken with the authorities already about what you found?”

“No sir, not yet.”

“You can talk to them tomorrow before we leave.” Kravitz says, “Let’s get you home.”

 

Captain Bane offers Angus a handshake which Kravitz interrupts, and he very bluntly fills the police captain in on what will be happening tomorrow. Angus looks up at the moon and the stars. More like what will be happening in a few hours if you ask him.

 

The car ride isn’t long, but it feels very long. Angus sits in the backseat, head leaning against the window and watching streetlights pass by in the swallowing darkness of the early early morning. 

“Angus, the change will be good.” Kravitz says, a weak smile on his lips. “You can take a break from your dangerous hobby. You can learn a little, you know you got into that college for the trimester. You can shop, you can make friends.”

“I have friends.”

“You have June.” Kravitz looks up in the rear view mirror, and sighs. “Look, I know you don’t like change. And this is only for a consultation! We’ll be in NeverWinter for a few months at the max. You got to choose the house we’re renting. This will be fun!”

“I don’t like change. You said it yourself.” Angus is still staring out the window, one hand going numb from being pressed into his cheek.

“It’ll be good for you.”

“I-” Angus looks up at the mirror in return. “I do good for others. Dad I only ever take cases-”

“That help people. I know Angus.” Angus recognizes the tone of voice as  _ ‘I’m exasperated with what I’m saying but I’m saying it because I want to take control of the conversation’ _ and Angus doesn’t have the will to fight him. “Just take a break from sleuthing. You don’t have to stop, I know it’s a hugely important outlet for you.”

Angus pulls his arm down from the window and looks at Kravitz dead-on in the mirror. 

Kravitz avoids his gaze, instead keeping his eyes on the road. “It’s a few months. I’ll be doing big work, in one of the biggest cities there is. It’ll be too dangerous for you to work with the police, dangerous for you to be your detective self.”

“I can handle myself.” Angus says, and although he doesn’t mean it too it comes out more as a whine of disobedience.

“You can, I saw so tonight. You’ll get a break. You can-” Kravitz glances up at him in the mirror, then out his driver’s window, then back to the road. “You can stop coming home with bruises and burn scars son.”

Angus leans back against the window, rubbing a thumb over the spot on his thigh he knows Kravitz is talking about. 

 

“You’re someone else to me Angus. You’re my son, you’re my whole world.”

“Then you should let me do what I’m good at! What I want to do!” He throws himself forward in his seat, pulling harshly on his seatbelt.

“Angus McAllister McDonald you will not speak to me with that tone of voice!” Kravitz bites back, turning the car into the driveway. “I’m sorry, but you won’t change my mind.” He takes the key from the ignition, and looks into the mirror again. They make eye contact before Angus looks away, unbuckling his seatbelt. “Go get into bed.” 

A part of Angus burns bright, and burns fierce with hate, but a bigger part of him knows it won’t do any good. 

“I’m sorry for snapping dad.” He says quietly, unlocking the door. “I love you.”

“I love you too Angus. I love you so, so much.” Kravitz turns around in the driver's seat, and smiles gently. “Promise me you won’t sleuth while we’re in NeverWinter.”

“I promise.” Angus mumbles, head still lowered. He pushes the car door open, and looks back in for a moment. “Tell Rayray I said hi.”

“I will. Goodnight.” Angus walks up the nicely manicured pathway, and pulls the front door open. He closes it behind himself, waiting and watching as the headlights of the car turn back on and he hears the car pull back out of the driveway.

 

Angus dully reads the face of his pocket watch before sighing and sinking to the floor to unclasp his shoes. He pads up the stairs in his socks and changes into his pajamas with less thought and more practiced muscle memory. His bed is cold under his quilts and knit blanket, and although it quickly warms, it makes him curl up and clutch his pillow. The ache in his body pulls him down into his bed and into unconsciousness. Angus falls asleep thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Angus eats a bowl of cereal and writes a note for Kravitz. After cleaning his dishes and getting ready, he walks to the police station and meets with Captain Bane to give a rundown of what happened. He lies. Well not exactly because that’s perjury and he could get in trouble, he just… plays up his child stature more than usual. He’s too scared to remember, he shakes his hands when Bane asks questions that would lead to Hurley or Sloane, he’s forgotten after his crash last night. Bane doesn’t question it, and Angus spies Deputy Hurley sitting at a desk typing up a report as he leaves.

She smiles at him, and he returns the gesture.

 

When he gets back home he’s surprised to see June standing on his porch.

“Hey there Angus!” She smiles, passing a small box back and forth in her hands.

“Hey June, what’s up?”

“I wanted to see you before you leave for the train. I know y’all won’t be gone long but we’ll still miss you ‘round here.” She pulls Angus up onto the brick porch and presses the jewelry box into his hands. “A present from me. Roswell pitched in a li’l but they’re a big square so a’course they did.” 

Angus opens it carefully, gasping at the pin that sits in the foam. It’s intricate, a small magnifying glass decal with Angus’ initials filling where the glass would be. He traces the A and then the M, and looks up. “Woah.”

“Yeah, got a metal worker kid in the college to make it. Specially made just for Rockport’s best detective.”

“Oh god,” Angus breathes, closing the pin in his hand. “I love it June, but- but I’m not gonna be able to wear it while I’m gone.”

“What d’you mean?” She crosses her arms, pouting her lips. 

“I uh, I promised dad I wouldn’t sleuth while we were in NeverWinter.” He scratches the side of his head, and June knocks on the other side of his head.

“Hello, faerün to Angus- That’s not you.” 

“I know- I know.” Angus laughs, bumping elbows with her in return. “It might not go well but… I gotta try. I got to pick the rental house so I have to at least attempt to… actively ignore things.”

“Care to elaborate on that one there?”

“I picked a house-”

“With a mystery. Of course.” June nods.

“Right. I found out that Lup’s old estate was up for rent, and dad said money wasn’t an obstacle. He probably meant it as more of a safety thing but...”

“Lup?” June fiddles with the hem of her dress, pulling it forward and sitting on the brick stoop. Angus drops beside her, tracing his fingers over the pin. 

 

“She would’ve been twice as old as us, makes sense you don;t know. Lup was a famous actress and a- like a celebrity persona. For almost her entire life! But she ended up in a downward spiral like most of them do. She disappeared off the scene for two years, and at the request of her agents she was practically erased from the public eye. It’s not easy to find images of her anymore. Then, after the image removal and two year disappearance, she announced a party in her home. She never went down to meet her guests. Apparently one of her agents had a heart attack at the party, and Lup’s house was abandoned and unloved in since. After the party, Lup was never seen or heard from again.

“One of those child stars that grows up forever in the public eye, an inspiring story of homelessness to fame. A trans icon before her whole disappearing fiascos.”

“Huh, I guess she sounds pretty cool. Was that just her name? Jus’ Lup?”

Angus nods, “One name-wonder.”

She nods a few more times, and looks over at Angus still rolling his gift between his hands. “Going headfirst into a building that’s got ghosts. Fittin’ for you. So even if you’re not bein’ a detective, you’re still the one and only Angus McDonald.” June holds a hand out, and Angus puts the pin in her pink palm. She pulls on Angus’ lapel, pinning the gold and shining trinket to his vest. “You’re gonna be careful, right?”

“Promise.”

“I know it’s not true but it’s still nice to hear you say it.” June grins, patting Angus’ shoulders. 

“I don’t even get to take my bike!” Angus whines, leaning to the side and sighing. 

“Oh no, no bike, no mysteries, you’ll just be a shell of yourself.” June sticks her tongue out and Angus flicks her arm in reply. They talk on and off for a few more minutes, and when Kravitz’ black car pulls into the driveway they stand up. 

“Hi dad!”

“Hi Mr. McAllister!”

“Hello you two, Angus are you all packed up?” Kravitz replies, rolling down his window and turning his keys.

“Almost.”

“June, could help my son? I’m not sure he can do anything aside from get into trouble.” Kravitz smiles, getting out of the car and closing the door behind him. Angus squawks indignantly and June laughs brightly. He walks up the pathway as Angus goes to the front door pushing it open. All three enter in line, Kravitz hanging his keys and coat and June and Angus heading for the stairs.

“I’ll turn on some music, we have to leave for the train station in an hour!” Kravitz calls up the stairs, Angus and June calling back down in agreement. The two kids bounce around Angus’ room, throwing together outfits, trinket boxes, and a veritable small library. June carries boxes down the stairs and into the trunk of the car passing by Kravitz (who plays with her pigtails and gets the door for her when he can). After Angus gets settled with everything left, he jumps down the stairs to help Kravitz with small things they won’t be able to buy in NeverWinter, and June throws together the various strewn about charging cables the boys missed- laptops, phones, and extension cords.

 

When Kravitz claps his hand and takes his phone from the speaker, June claps too.

“Alright, thanks for your help darling,” Kravitz gives June a quick hug, “I’ll let you two say your goodbyes.” He pats her head and rubs Angus’ shoulder.

“Thanks for all the help. And the pin. And… everything.” Angus says, opening his arms.

“Not a problem, you had better come back in one piece.” June throws her arms around him and squeezes him tight. After she lets go they walk out of the kitchen and through the main hall, saying final goodbyes to the house.

Angus locks the door as they leave, and he rubs the golden pin on his lapel. “At least I’ll have a little piece of home.” June punches him in the arm and pushes her hands against her skirt. 

“Okay, don’t make you guys miss your train.”

“The train!” Angus yells, adjusting his satchel to hang behind him. “You’re right we gotta go! G’bye June!” He runs down the front path, climbing into the passenger’s seat and rolling down the window.

“G’bye Angus!” She yells back, waving her arm in the air above her. 

 

Kravitz’ car rumbles as he starts it, and Angus picks the radio as they pull out of the driveway. June and their house disappears behind them too soon, and Angus drums his fingers against his pants watching her vanish. He stares out the window as familiar tall trees shrink to the more ‘appropriate’ sized trees and shrubs, as the large and spacy homes shrink together. The car is passing by the police station when Angus rolls his eyes and fiddles with the radio again. 

When they pull into the train station parking lot Kravitz does most of the unloading as Angus grabs a trolley, and Angus perches on one of the flat suitcases for Kravitz to push him along. They’re just in time as an assistant named Graham helps them board and set their non-essentials in the luggage car. Angus holds his father’s hand as they mill up and down the cars. He sits nearly on the windowsill as they take off for NeverWinter watching the train depart.

He talks to some of the adults as the afternoon turns to evening, Kravitz hums a little tune that quickly turns into a sing along in the car of kind strangers. After a particularly rowdy song Kravitz leads Angus back to their sleeper, helping his son climb up into the higher bunk.

“What’ll it be tonight?” He sings as he steps away to the book trunk.

“Surprise me.” Angus grins, rolling onto his stomach and kicking his legs up. Kravitz laughs in reply, grabbing one thick book and two considerably slimmer. 

“Well you could probably burn through at least one of the smaller ones while I go change.”

“Are you gonna take your hair out?” Angus asks, taking his books and laying his chin on the pile. 

“Should I?”

“Yes.” Angus nods.

“Alright, then I guess I will. Do you want me to put yours back?” Kravitz leans on the ladder leading up to Angus’ bed. After a brief pause the boy shakes his head. “That’s okay too. I’ll be back.” Angus watches him go and flips over onto his back to skim through the Caleb Cleveland novel in the pile. It’s one he’s already read, and he skips through the boring parts. He idly thumbs the pin on his vest. When Kravitz returns Angus waves.

“Don’t stay up too late reading,” Kravitz hums before raising his arms in a yawn.

“I won’t,” Angus replies through a yawn of his own. The main light flickers off and Kravitz crawls into his lower bed. He shifts around in his sheets and Angus listens until he hears the familiar snoring. He sets his book down, and stares up at the low ceiling above his head. He flicks off his personal reading light and takes off his glasses.

_ No sleuthing, no sleuthing. Don’t think about it! Don’t! _ He runs his thumb across the spine of his book, and hastily shoves it under his pillow.  _ For dad. Just a break.  _ In the darkness his mind catalogue opens up, showing all the small tells of the other train riders. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to poof the readings away. He rolls onto his side, and hugs the pillow against his chest. He rolls onto his stomach, hiding his head under the pillow. He throws the pillow down to prop his feet on, and crosses his arms behind his head. In the progress he knocks his Caleb Cleveland book onto the carpet floor but Angus doesn’t miss it. 

It feels like forever when Angus finally gives up and grabs his thick hardbound book. It’s not necessarily a book, moreso a journal. In it Angus writes his own Caleb Cleveland fan stories, based on mysteries he’s solved. He grabs the pen from the small band and clicks it a few times. He turns the reading light back on and runs his thumb across his pin.

_ Caleb was a brilliant detective, but even the brightest lights are turned off now and again.  _ Not his best opening line, but Angus was interested in making this trip seem a little more exciting. So what better way to make it fun than to make it a Caleb Cleveland story? He clicks the pen a few times again and continues writing.  _ So what was Caleb to do when he wasn’t allowed to sleuth? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much happened this time, but we're getting into the good parts! Next time, arriving in NeverWinter and some more mystery bits.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Angus wakes up with Kravitz, the man grumbling and half singing to himself as he rises from bed. He stands beside the bunks cracking his back as Angus edges forward to run his fingers through Kravitz’ bedhead. 

“Why good morning.” Kravitz rumbles, leaning and laying his head against the edge of the bed.

“Morning.” Angus replies, “How’d you sleep?”

“Not as bad as I was expecting. You?”

“Flighty.” Angus mumbles, pulling his glasses back on. “Don’t like sleepin’ while the train’s moving.”

“You can try sleeping in the car, the house is pretty deep in the city. Close to that college you got accepted into though, so you can walk to class.”

“We’re gonna get a rental car?”

“Yes we are, I need to get to work after all.” Kravitz pulls away and Angus’ fingers trail through his hair. 

“Right. Work.” Angus mumbles, watching Kravitz lean down to his carry-on of clean clothes.

“Hey,” Kravitz coos, “I’ll be working a lot but I’ll still be here. The company I’m with is bigger than working with Raven back home.” He stands back up, looking at his son.

“I know, I just miss you sometimes.”

“I miss you too.” Kravitz replies, reaching up and rubbing Angus’ shoulder. “Ready to get dressed? Still should be time for breakfast.”

“Food sounds great!”

 

The train pulls in not long after they eat, Angus has just enough time to write more in his journal before returning his books to the trunk. Kravitz pulls his hair up in a ponytail and finger combs Angus’ mess to the boy’s glee. Again Kravitz works on gathering their luggage and taking it from the assistant as Angus finds a trolley. They mill about in the busy train station, Angus sits on their trolley as Kravitz goes about finding the rental car place. They find it and Kravitz goes through the steps and calls the rental company to get directions. Angus sits on his perch and people-watches. People pass by quick and with purpose, some people are standing about playing instruments, some people seem to be waiting for trains to arrive. The hairs on the back of Angus’ back prickle up, and he stares at the floor.  _ Don’t look, don’t sleuth, don’t be a bother, don’t get into trouble, _ Angus chants in his head, willing the sense of unease out of his head. He rubs his thumb on the pin June gave him and kicks his legs. He needs to change into clean clothes, but he’s rather glad he didn’t dirty a new set for a mostly travel day. And he’s glad he didn’t lose the pin. 

Kravitz returns after a while, spinning keys around his finger and smiling. The car ride is quiet, Angus spends most of his time staring out the window enamored. NeverWinter is  _ huge _ , the buildings seems to be three times taller than anything at home. Some buildings seem to disappear into the clouds, and there are people everywhere. Brightly lit signs shine and the midday sun glints off of every window and pane of glass. Storefronts have their doors open with people flocking in and out and the line of cars at stoplights would outnumber the amount of cars at home entirely.

When Kravitz’ phone pings that they’ll be arriving soon, Angus is shocked. They drive through a rather upscale neighborhood and space seems to magically appear for houses to again have lawns and air to breathe. Their destination is wrapped by a brick fencing and as Kravitz pulls up the drive there are actually two buildings. Closer to the gate is a small apartment building with ten cars parked beside it. Further up the hill is the mansion Angus recognizes as Lup’s estate. It’s a three story building- brown brick and white ledges, with red accents in flower bushes and molding. 

“Oh it’s beautiful Angus,” Kravitz says, pulling up the hill.

“I didn’t build it or anything but- yeah… It’s really pretty.” Angus mumbles, “It’s very well put together.”

“I wasn’t sure what to expect but your taste should have clued me in.” Kravitz smiles, pulling up to the house and returning his phone to his pocket. 

“I have good taste!”

“I know you do, I raised you.” Kravitz elbows his door open, taking a deep breath as he stands. “A new, fresh start.” Angus fumbles with the door latch for a few moments before he stands on the floor of the car and takes his own deep breath.

“A brief vacation in normalcy.” Angus nods, making Kravitz looks over the car at him.

“A brief vacation in normalcy.” He echoes, smiling fondly. 

 

The entrance hall is huge and booming. A chandelier hangs rather dejected with multicolor crystals and dust, casting colorful rays from the skylight. Kravitz looks around dutifully as he takes the out of the front door, hanging his coat on a coat rack. Angus meanwhile all but runs deeper into the house, spinning around as he takes in the towering walls and beautiful decorations. It’s not exceptionally classic per se, it’s lived in. Nothing frivolous for the sake of status, a sofa overflowing with cushions and blankets and a large TV in the main room. 

“I’m gonna snoop!” Angus calls over his shoulder, dipping between rooms and hallways. The first room he finds is an enormous kitchen, all kinds of machines and tools hanging dutifully in marked drawers and outlines on the walls. Four ovens, many many sets of basic cooking tools, two industrial fridges empty and cleaned out. Angus fumbles into his satchel, and grabs his investigative notebook to scribble into it.  _ Lup enjoyed to cook? _ He closes the small book and slides the pencil back into its spiral binding. He opens a few drawers and shuffles around tools. In the silverware drawer he’s surprised to find a small wooden spoon, carefully and dutifully carved. It doesn’t have any marking or signature on it, but it has Lup’s name carved into the back, with  _ & T  _ following. He whips open his notebook again, and slides the spoon into his satchel.  _ Spoon? _ He writes, before traipsing off into the dining room. 

The room he’s expecting is not the room he gets, the room directly adjacent to the kitchen is incredibly small with no more than room for six or seven. It’s a circular table with all kinds of different chairs encircling it. Some look worn and loved, others look new and untouched. 

Angus traces a small frowny face on the table’s layer of dust.  _ No family recorded? _ He scribbles, taking off for the next room. 

There’s an odd juxtaposition of rooms in the mansion, almost as if the parts and pieces that seem lived in, _that seem like a home_ are small and tucked away. The large empty and cold areas are typical rich person housing. But there’s a small box in one of the large empty bedroom closets, filled to the brim with sheet music and tear stained letters. The ink is smeared and one of the notes is ended with a bright red lipstick kiss. In the master bedroom the bed it huge, but only half of it shows definitive dips and caving from use. One of the armoires is filled with dusty clothes and shoes, the other is completely empty. A fireplace, although this is the second floor.

 

Angus gets page and page filled with questions and observations when Kravitz jumps him, picking the boy up with a fake roar and swinging him around. Angus laughs breathlessly, wiggling in his father’s grip.

“Da-ad!”

“Roar! I’m the big bad monster here to punish little boys for breaking their promises!”  He faux-snarls, clicking his teeth together before nuzzling Angus’ curls. 

“I’m not sleuthing!”

“Just  _ snooping _ .” Kravitz says, dropping his boy to the floor. Angus sighs, crossing his  arms.

“Oh- you’re right, you’re right.” Angus gives in and takes off his satchel. He lets it sink to  the floor, and holds the strap up to Kravitz. Kravitz takes it, and sets it on the dresser close to the door. “Food?”  

“There’s the thirteen year old I was looking for,” Kravitz smiles, extending a hand. “If you wanna change we can go find a place to grab some late lunch, or early dinner. Sound good?”

“Yes sir, sounds like a plan! I’m gonna go grab my bag and take it to my room!” Angus rushes out of the room, and down the stairs to grab his smaller suitcase. 

“Put a marker or something of the like so I know where you’ll be!” Kravitz yells from the master bedroom. “Couldn’t even let me lead him back to the main room.” He breathes, turning to look over the master bedroom. His eyes catch on the bright red accents yet again, and he turns to leave. “I’m going to find my own room while you’re changing!”

“You’re in the best one dad, don’t you want that one?” Angus yells.

“No, The fireplace probably makes the room drafty.” Kravitz calls in return, “It’s freezing in here, that must be why.” Kravitz mumbles, exiting and pulling the door shut behind him. 

 

It doesn’t matter at all where Kravitz decides to take him, Angus will eat everything that’s set in front of him. He’s starving, a notion he mentions in the car as Kravitz pulls into a parking garage. Kravitz turns his keys, pops his seatbelt and pokes Angus in the stomach making him squirm in glee. “Food.”

“Food.” 

They end up at a decent sit down place, and Angus has to politely ask for a grown up menu twice before Kravitz ends up sharing his own. When their food arrives, Kravitz hums around his chicken. 

“You seem to be keen on checking out the house, is there a mystery there?”

“It’s a big old house. How could I not be interested in checking out my first ever real life mansion?” Not technically a lie, just a half truth.

“Alright, fair enough. Is there anything else you want to do today?”

“You have to go into work tomorrow?” Angus asks quietly, poking his own food with his fork. 

“I’m afraid I do Angus. It shouldn’t be another double like I’ve had to do recently. No more than ten hours. I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Angus says, all but cleaning his plate. “Can we have hot cocoa and watch a dumb movie tonight?”

“A wonderful evening. Would you like to come grocery shopping with me?” Angus shakes his head in reply, “Well I’ll drop you off at the house then, and then I’ll grab some basic stuff. We can go out together for a full run later.”

“Thanks dad.” They pay the bill, tip, and walk back to the garage hand in hand. Angus falls asleep in the car. Kravitz struggles a little to lift him from the car without waking him. It’s domestic.

 

When Angus wakes up he’s nestled in the pile of pillows and blankets on the main room sofa. He hums into the pillow he was drooling on, a soft orange one with small circles embroidered into it. With a few more vocalizations of discomfort he pushes to his hands and blinks a few times. 

“Dad-” He calls, dropping his face back down into the pillow. When no reply comes he yells again louder and huffs. With a heavy squint Angus sits up, recognizing the blurred shape nearby as the coffee tabling and grasping around on it for his glasses. When he finds them and slides them on, he stretches his back. 

“He may still be asleep-” He hears a voice say from the front door, before a jangling he knows as Kravitz struggling to put the key in the lock. When the door pushes open and Kravitz gently peeks through, Angus smiles and waves.

“Never mind, he’s up. You can bring the bags into the kitchen-”

“Yeah I know where it is, don’t worry.” A second voice says, as Kravitz enters the house two paper bags in his arms. Behind him is a person Angus can only describe as peak dad™, blue jeans and a denim jacket combined with big rectangle glasses and a mullet (Angus isn’t sure if it’s beautiful or hideous, he’s torn).

“Angus, this is Barry. He’s the groundskeeper so we’ll probably be seeing a lot of him.”

“That you will,“ Barry smiles at Angus, and Angus waves back. “I’m no maid but if you got any, well, like- issues with physical sh-hhhhhhtuff like walls ‘n plumbing, I gotcha. I’m employed to check in every now and again.”

“You can swear around me.” Angus says, jumping up from the sofa and padding over to follow Kravitz and Barry into the kitchen. 

“Maybe not now bud.” Barry says, “How old are you?”

“Thirteen sir! Angus McDonald at your service.”

“He’s rather remarkable,” Kravitz says, setting his bags down on the wooden countertop. Barry follows suit, and Angus pulls himself up on one of the stools around the counter.

 

“I’ll be attending the Institute of Public Research and Experimentation for a trimester.”

“Oh dip, that’s where I go to school.” Barry says, looking over and shoving hands in his pockets. “College classes? At thirteen?”

“I am rather remarkable.” Angus smiles, glancing briefly back at Kravitz. 

“I can believe that now.” Barry smiles. “Have- Have you guys already looked around? I could give you a tour of the place. I know it can be, well it can be easy to get lost.”

“Don’t you know it like the back of your hand if you’re the groundskeeper?” Angus questions, pointing his finger. 

“He’s got you now.” Kravitz says, putting perishables into the left fridge. 

“I know my way around here, yeah. My memory gets a little fuzzy sometimes but I could tell you how many bodies are buried under the floorboards no problem.”

The kitchen goes silent, Angus sitting up straight and Kravitz turning from the fridge slowly.

“It-... It’s zero.” Barry says, looking between the father and son. “It’s zero, were you expecting a real number?!”

“Well when you put it like that, it’s hard to believe you now.” Kravitz says, turning back to the groceries.

“Yeah all the bodies are in my apartment, like hell I’d leave ‘em here.” He says, making Angus pitch himself forward in laughter. Kravitz quickly follows and Bary grins wide. 

“If you could show us around, give us a tour, we’d much appreciate it sir. We looked around a bit, but we may have missed some things.” Not snooping, it’s just being shown around the house, seeing the lay of the land and the insiders view in case there are any cl- _cool features_. 

“Yeah no problem little dude, we can get going in just a few minutes.”

“Yes, I’d like to get everything put away. Angus, care to find a breadbox?”

“Be right on it,” Angus keeps his hand on his pin as he jumps down from the stool, and wipes dust from his backside. 

“Here, I think there was one in this thing-” Barry waves his hand, leading Angus towards one of the cabinets. 

Kravitz’ hum fills the room as Angus and Barry bicker lightly about dust build up and bread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Things are trickling down into place. Really proud of my outline for this fic, and how easy it's been to stay motivated to get this done in small chunks more frequently. Taako Bell should be coming soon-ish, but for now I hope you're enjoying our favorite boy detective!
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment if you enjoyed reading! It really really helps!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know I had a previous version of this chapter up, but I really wasn't happy with it. So in returning to this fic, I edited the previous version and added some more!

Barry is a wild mix, Angus learns. Half the time it’s impossible to tell if he’s serious about an unsettling fact or mumbling, and the other half it’s impossible to take him seriously at all with how quickly his whole face turns a patchy red and he twirls his mullet around his finger.

“What classes are you taking?” Barry asks, leading Angus up the staircase. 

“Ethics, calculus, anatomy and phys ed.”

“Opt out of phys ed.” Barry mumbles.

“Why?”

“Kid? I’m tryin’ to help you out here. The IPRE is a primarily humanities and sciences place yeah, but you still have people who go there for sports, or training for officers, shit like that.”

“Oh. Jocks.”

“Jocks.” Barry nods, “Our natural predators.” He reaches the top of the grand staircase, and pats his side.

“Our?”

“It’s the glasses,” Barry adjusts his own, “Makes people nerds.” Angus can barely see a hint of a smirk.

“Hey! Who told you that?!” Angus crosses his arms, and follows as Barry leads him to the first room to the right.

“I-” He pauses, his hand on the doorknob. “I don’t… I don’t remember. I probably heard it from one of my friends- A-Anyway, this is one of the better bathrooms…”

 

“And this is the master bedroom. Any questions so far?” Barry spins briefly around the room arms extended.

“It’s kinda drafty. That because of the fireplace?”

“Yeah, think so. It is kinda cold in here.”

“Maybe it’s the ghost of Lup’s manager.” Angus mumbles, “No- no- ghosts aren’t real-” He pats his side and looks around for his satchel, his notebook perfect for this investi- conversation with the groundskeeper.

“Wait, what was that?”

“Nothing! I was wondering if you knew anything about the mansion’s previous owner.” Angus spins around on his foot now, before taking off for the dresser by the door. To his shock, his investigation satchel is gone. Maybe Kravitz took it somewhere? Confiscated it?

“Oh, Lup? One name-wonder?” Barry’s posture changes minutely, he interlocks his fingers and pulls them into the fat at his stomach. 

Angus makes an idle scribbling motion with his hand, imitating the act that would normally help him remember important facts.“Yes sir, you said you were employed to work here, you must know something.”

“Ehh, my memory’s not the greatest. Had a bit of a drinking problem, a lot of holes in this swiss cheese brain.” Barry pulls his hands close again, like he’s being hugged from behind. 

“Anything? Anything at all?”

“I don’t remember much, but if you give me some time I can get back to you. I know it was Lup that owned the place, and she- she was- I remember she was remarkable. You here because of the mystery?”

“Yeah, I’m a pretty famous detective back in Rockport. I wanted to choose a place like this, but-” Angus fidgets himself now, “I promised my dad I wouldn’t sleuth and get myself into trouble.”

“Well I’ll keep you updated, but I’m with your dad on this one. Some bad shit happened in this house, and some bad shit happened to a lot of people over Lup.”

Angus opens the master bedroom door, and starts walking out as he replies, “I am well aware sir.”

“Alright. Makin’ sure. Wanna check out the basement?”

Something catches Angus’ attention, a creak and shift of weight from a wall, and he pauses. There’s another on the opposite side of the hall, and Barry sotps now too.

“You good?”

“I heard…” Angus mumbles, turning between the walls. 

“Old house kid, shit creaks. C’mon.”

 

Barry taps his knuckles against the door to the basement, “Down here. No lights down there, so if you’ve got a phone or a flashlight we can check it out.”

“I have one in my kit-” Angus pats his side, and frowns. “Hold on, I think my dad took it. I’ll be right back-” Angus gives a half-hearted wave as he jogs through room after room to return to the kitchen. “Hey dad!”

Kravitz looks up from his laptop, the end of a pen caught between his teeth. “Hm?”

“Have you seen my sleuthing kit?”

“No, did you misplace it? I know it has your stims in it I wouldn’t confiscate it.” He pushes back on his stool, placing his hands on his knees.

“You took it and put it on the dresser and I was just in the bedroom, it’s gone.”

Kravitz hums, and rapps his fingers against the countertop. “I remember that. Try looking around everywhere just in case.” He gives Angus a pat on the head, and returns to his work.

“Mr. Barry!” Angus yells, making the return trip to the small hall leading to the basement.

“What’s up little dude?”

Angus returns, crossing his arms. “Would you help me look for my satchel? It’s gone missing.”

“Isn’t this literally your job description detective?” Barry smiles, before waving his hand, “Yeah, no problem. Let’s go search.”

  
  


Angus grabs a water bottle from the fridge and stomps over to large mainroom. 

Nowhere! Not on the dresser, not in his room, not anywhere! His satchel must have grown legs and danced out of the house!

“Hey, good luck Angus. I gotta go,” Barry gives a weak thumbs up and disappears into the kitchen to presumably talk to Kravitz. Angus hums in response and jumps onto the pile of pillows. If he can’t snoop, then at least he can get comfy and find something on tv for movie night. He digs around for the remote (he finds a black crushed velvet pillow that makes his skin crawl- which he chucks across the room) and spies it on the coffee table with a huff of displeasure. 

First he decides to get comfortable with a water bottle, and now he has to get up, and he didn’t sleep well- Angus snatches the remote and untangles himself. He turns the TV on and runs up the stairs to grab his thick journal. The weight is familiar and nice in his hands, and the sound of some benign cooking show on in the background isn’t distracting enough to keep him from writing. Fanfiction is fun, and doesn’t hurt anybody. 

The stress melts from his shoulders as he updates his sort of journal sort of diary and his hands scribble cursive facts that tame anxious energy from his arms. Of course Caleb is the protagonist, but it’s great for Angus to both tell a story, and take his adventu- his life notes in the story.

When Kravitz comes in and drops down on the other end of the sofa, Angus is nearly all caught up.

“Writing?” 

“Yessir. It helps.”

“Safer than sleuthing, I support it.” Kravitz hums slightly and Angus looks up to see a mug in his hand, hot steam billowing up. His father smiles and gestures gently to the coffee table where another mug sits. The journal is quickly forgotten, knocked all but to the floor as Angus lunges for his hot cocoa. 

“You remembered!” He cheers, taking the mug and taking a deep inhale. 

“Of course I did,” Kravitz say, “Be careful, it’s hot.” He takes a sip, and returns his gaze to the tv (although the fond smile on his lips is not unnoticed). “Did you find something to watch?”

“Not yet, I’m really just happy to spend time with you.” Angus takes a big sip and burns his tongue, but he sets the cup down to crawl through the pillow pile and snuggle down next to his father.

“I’m yours for the whole night.” Kravitz says, running a hand over Angus’ back and rubbing his far shoulder. The TV channel flips up and down as the boys decide what to watch, and Angus forgets all about his worries.

 

Angus wakes up in his bed, still in yesterday's clothes and a warm blanket tucked around him. He yawns, and reaches his arms up to stretch with a few involuntary noises. Maybe if he gets to spend more time with his dad, then giving up sleuthing may not be a terrible thing. After getting up and getting dressed Angus scampers down to the kitchen. He passes by the front view of the foyer though, and a brief flash of color catches his attention. 

“My satchel!” He gasps, pulling open the front door and dropping to his knees on the brick. His detective kit is strewn about the brick, papers loose and blowing away in the wind, tools scuffed up and a few broken. His fingerprint powder and luminol containers are both broken and emptied, and Angus quickly starts picking up what he can. Careful to avoid the broken glass Angus ferries his stuff to the table in the family room, and after a few trips he closes and locks the front door. “What happened to you?” He murmurs, running his thumb along the scuffed edge of his magnifying glass. Some of his papers are torn, or gone entirely and Angus is both furious and horrified. Counting as he goes over the damages Angus notes that his small lockpick set is gone, his flashlight, his notebook, the wooden spoon, and most of if not all of his special powders or liquids are missing too. His magnifying glass is okay if rough, and his snack tin is still solid. His spinny ring is still tucked in his pocket, and his chew pendant is nestled in its hidden pocket. 

“Hey Dad!” Angus yells, before blinking. “Right, work. Well, shit.”

He rummages around in the smaller main room, grabbing a sewing kit and one of the rattier kitchen towels before returning to his satchel. With moderate skill Angus fixes the torn seams and uses the terrycloth to fill tears. He pricks his fingers a few times but when he patches it up good enough, Angus carefully puts away what items he still has.

Although he promised not to sleuth, the promise is turning out to be very hard to keep as Angus thinks over his cereal. What happened to his kit? Who did it? Why? How did they get it? Was it related to the creaking he heard? Did they get in in the night? Was the house really safe? Why did he have to choose this house?

He ends up biting the inside of his cheek instead of his cereal, and he winces. Cleaning his dishes and returning to his satchel and nest of pillows in the family room, Angus grabs his spinny ring and burrows down. After some time to breathe he grabs his journal and clicks the pen, before writing again. When he runs out of words and it still isn’t lunch time, Angus huffs and decides to adventure around the house again. 

 

He stumbles into a personal library, and a whistle worms from his lips. “Wow miss,” He mumbles, tracing fingers over book spines and spinning around on his heel. Bookshelves line all four walls, only a small empty space where the door is. Most of the books look like they’re rather scientific, which catches him by surprise. Interspersed are music theory, a few ethics, cooking, writing, there’s a rather wide range. The small and dark wood desk has one more sat on it, a music theory book with a red cover and a small scribbled message on the inside cover in messy blue ink. _ Lup, if you know the music and I know the math then together we can be mathsicians _ . Angus snickers despite himself, and flips through the music book. 

Close to the end is another handwritten note is folded in half, tucked between two pages. This handwriting is looping but angular, clearly written by someone else.  _ I want to find him. I want to tell him. I’m sorry but if I have to end my career to find the missing half of me, then I will. _

“Huh.” Angus mutters, brows creasing and pulling the note from the book and reading it over and over again. After five times he has it committed to memory and he purses his lips. He sets it down, and pulls out the chair to climb into it. After a moment he jumps down and grabs an astronomy book, before returning and cracking it open to kill time.

 

_ Don’t think about it, don’t think about it, _ his mind chants. The words and thoughts writhe around his head, connecting paths and deductions although he doesn’t necessarily mean to. The star chart doesn’t catch his attention like he wants, and after three times trying to learn the names, he mumbles out loud.

“If I have to end my career to find the missing half of me, then I will. So that means there’s a very good chance the note is to her employers or her agents. Assuming the handwriting is hers. It doesn’t match up with the cover note, but the cover note is addressed to her so it only makes sense they don’t match… No!” He snaps the astronomy book closed, and closes his eyes. “Don’t sleuth, don’t sleuth, don’t sleuth!” He says, setting the book back down and spinning his ring as he leaves the library. 

The house creaks again as he closes the door, and with excited hands Angus takes off for the foyer. 

“Welcome home!” He calls, sliding on the wood floor until he reaches his destination and sees nobody has returned. “Oh.” He mumbles, spinning his ring quicker. He takes off instead to find something to do, anything that will help him stay grounded and keep his promise for the remaining day and a half he has until the trimester starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are aiming for once a week, we'll see if that sticks in the way I hope it does! If you really want to help me keep to that schedule, please PLEASE leave a comment!


	5. Chapter 5

When Kravitz does return home, a bag of takeout in one elbow Angus all but latches onto his waist. “Welcome back, dad!” He smiles and bounces on the balls of his feet.

“Hello Angus how was your day?” He smiles in return, dropping his briefcase on the floor and taking his son in a one armed hug.

“Boooring,” Angus whines, letting go and following his father to the kitchen. (He doesn’t kick the briefcase over in a brief act of defiance, definitely not.)

“Well would you be interested in what happened at work today?” Kravitz asks, unloading food onto the wooden countertop.

“Tell me!”

“I met with my employer, and it was- rather strange all things considered.”

“Good strange or bad?”

“This isn’t a very normal situation so I can’t judge too harshly, but the company doesn’t seem like one I’d normally be giving advice and guidance to.” He says, smiling as Angus’ shoulders rise in excitement.

“Tell me more!”

“Not too much, but if you start eating I’ll keep talking.”

 

The night passes and Angus again falls asleep on Kravitz’ side, waking up the next morning again in the prior days clothes. He makes a mental note to eventually use his pajamas. Today is much less exciting than the day prior, Angus spends his time completing his pre-trimester work and making notecards for the professors rules and personalities. If he knows what not to do, then he can figure out what to do to get on their good side. He makes notes of who has specific rules about phones, about note taking, what they recommend, what texts are required, and most everything under the sun. It keeps his hands moving and his mind away from sleuthing.

 

Kravitz returns late again, this time without food and nearly falling asleep at the kitchen counter while Angus throws together a few sandwiches for them.

“Excited for classes?” Kravitz asks, rubbing at one of his eyes.

“I’m hoping I have a class with Barry, it’d be nice to not walk alone. But ethics seems nice enough, the professor has a strict rule about phones that I seem to completely avoid since I don’t have one. Strict but kind.”

“Hey, that should be good. Those kinds are usually your favorite.”

“People who love what they do can make any subject fun.” Angus nods, “And bad teachers are more common but stupid.”

“Do you want me to drop you off on my way to work?”

“No, I won’t learn the way there unless I walk it. I think after dinner we should both head to bed anyway.” Angus rubs at one of his eyes now, and takes a bite from his sandwich. “I’ll tell you how classes go.”

“Just be careful, alright?”

“I will, promise.”

 

Angus’ alarm goes off and he’s quick to jump from bed, stretching and rushing to his wardrobe to gather his most prestigious outfit. He wants to make a good impression, and he places his pin front and center on his jacket’s lapel. His fingers trace over the shape as he makes breakfast, gets a kiss on the forehead from Kravitz as he leaves, and grabs his backpack. The walk to the IPRE isn’t bad, the early morning rush hasn’t quite started yet and Angus is almost all the way through the brick gate when somebody yells down the hill at him.

“Hey! Angus!” Angus turns, and there’s Barry running down the hill, smiling and catching up to him with heavy breaths. “Hey kid, good to see you.”

“Hello Barry! It’s nice to see you too. Morning classes?”

“Yeah, I like to do the early morning and late night classes.”

“Odd balance, but if it works for you that’s cool!” Angus starts walking again, with Barry falling in beside him. “I’m heading the right way, right?”

“Yeah, it’s down this main drag, then a cross and a right-” Barry makes a few hand gestures, and nods. “But yeah you’re headin’ the right way. What do you have this morning?”

“First is Anatomy.” Angus says.

“Oh, nice.” Their conversation is rather idle, but it does help Angus keep his cool about walking onto the college campus as a thirteen year old. A few people give him odd looks as he enters, and he adjusts his bowtie to its perfect position.

The campus isn’t very large surface area wise, being in the middle of the city and all, but there are a few hills and trees, potted plants decorating some visible windows and walkways. The buildings seem to be five or more stories, very sleek and architecturally advanced.

“You know where to go, right?”

“Yes sir, I’ll be alright.”

“Alright, sweet. I’m gonna go meet up with some friends, good luck with your classes.”

Angus sticks out more than he would like to. There are a number of things that could be it, but he doesn’t bother listing them and making himself feel bad. He’s smart, that he knows, but maybe he’s too eager to show that he’s smart. Anatomy and Ethics pass, and as his pocket watch reads noon he takes off to the cafeteria for lunch. It’s not what he’s expecting, more of an open air buffet vibe and nearly a hundred tables many of which are empty.

“Oh shit-” He hears a voice call, “Hey! Angus!” Angus jumps despite himself, and spins to spy Barry sitting at a table. He waves the kid over, and Angus follows. “Lucretia, Magnus- Angus.” He gestures vaguely at his companions, a black girl with a silver hijab and a beefy tan skinned man covered in neon band-aids with a bun.

“Oh fuck he’s a baby! Call nine one one!” Magnus says, slamming his hands down on the table and leaning forward to look Angus up and down.

“What?” Angus smiles nervously, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

“Pardon him, it’s a pleasure to meet you Angus.” Lucretia says, waving. Angus returns the gesture and feels his nerves ease a little.

“Pleasure’s mine, I’m tickled pink to find somebody to sit with between classes.” He smiles and climbs up to sit on the bench beside Barry. Magnus gasps.

“You’re a baby,” He says again, “You’re that supergenius Barry talked about then!”

“Uhm?” Angus looks over to Barry, who shrugs.

“I mean- he is rather remarkable.” Barry smiles, taking a drink from his water bottle. Angus feels his shoulders rise up, and his heart beat louder.

“How did you get into the IPRE?” Lucretia asks, poking around at her salad.

“A short term acceptance for the credits, I applied for a few excellence scholarships and got most of them.”

“Very nice then, I take it you’re quite a pain in the neck for some of the more spoiled students here-” She snorts through her nose, “Fuck Lucas.”

“Oh _fuck_ Lucas-” Both Magnus and Barry echo, squinting and leaning back for a moment. Angus doesn’t know who Lucas is, but a laugh works its way from his chest at the unanimous hate.

“I take it this Lucas isn’t the nicest?” Angus asks, hands folded in his lap.

“He’s a-” Lucretia says, pausing and blinking. “Wait, you haven’t gotten food yet. Go get some.”

“Oh! You’re right! I’ll be right back.”

 

Angus eats, and talks with Barry and his friends for close to half an hour when another figure appears.

“Shit, you replace me with a literal baby?” They ask, making Angus flinch.

“Taako, Angus. Angus, Taako.” Barry says, knocking a finger on Angus’ shoulder. Angus turns, and for a moment something doesn’t sit right with him. A part of his brain tries to remind him of something, but he doesn’t know what and he ends up staring at this newcomer with a pensive gaze.

“Alright, fuck, guess you’re more of a grown up than I thought if you’ve already decided to be shitty-” Taako says, walking around to the opposite bench and elbowing Lucretia and Magnus to sit between them. He drops down theatrically, removing a wide brimmed sun hat and pulling a glittered lunch box out of nowhere to set on the table.

“Oh, pardon me! You just- seem familiar for some reason. I may have run into a member of your family at some point, are you from anywhere around Rockport?”

At the mention of family Taako flinches, his hands frozen halfway through unzipping his lunchbox. “Okay. Yeah, real shitty. It’s none of your business.” He says, “Somebody else make conversation before I bail to eat under the bleachers again.”

“You know those two girls on the field hockey team are usually making out under the bleachers about this time anyway.” Magnus says, before shoving an entire sandwich into his mouth.

“You are- a literal fiend.” Taako says, snorting in laughter as he watches Magnus struggle to chew and swallow the whole sandwich in his mouth. Barry echoes,

“An eating machine.”

“A monster.” Lucretia says, fishing around in her pockets for something. Angus watches, his mouth closed tightly to not offend again.

“Oh Mag, you have PE in like an hour, right?” Barry says, unwrapping a sandwich from a place Angus doesn’t recognize. He nods in reply, already digging through his bag for more food (although he hasn’t finished his sandwich). “Angus, you?”

“Oh- uh yes sir. I do.” Angus says, hands drifting from his styrofoam tray to the pin on his lapel. His fingers trace it up and down, “I’m not quite sure where the gymnasium is though.”

“Oh no-” Magnus says, a few parts of his meal flying from his mouth to land on the table. He laughs, and Taako rolls his eyes dramatically to punch Magnus in the arm. “You have Boy-land?”

“Oh uh, yes. Professor Boyland. I’m pretty sure it's one syllable.” Angus replies.

“It is,” Barry and Lucretia both mutter as Taako and Magnus gasp.

“Is not!” They say, and Angus spies Barry mouthing along. Magnus continues, “Well shit, I guess i have to protect you from the other students now. I can lead you to the gym.”

“I told him to opt out.” Barry says.

“Finally someone worse than me- now I can ditch in peace.” Taako says, his lunchbox now magically opened and the man digging through his food. It all looks homemade, and very well made. A napkin is folded into a triangle and draped across his lap, metal cutlery drawn from the box, stacks of snacks and stuff that smells downright amazing.

 

“Oh~ at least the baby's got taste.” Taako smiles, and Angus thinks he can identify tells of pride. “Taako original, all of it. Special macaroons too.”

“Ooh, elderflower?” Lucretia asks, leaning over and sniffing at Taako's box.

“Yes, it's almost like I my, just _may_ , enjoy offering one to you. Maybe. No vanilla extract or gelatine.” He picks one up, spinning it on his finger and Angus blinks.

“Sir, that's a macaron, not a macaroon.”

“Shush kid, - _roon_ is cuter.” Angus nods in reply, and feels a bit better about his social faux-pas as Taako smiles. He offers around a few to his friends and Angus is surprised to receive one too. Biting into the pastry, Angus’ eyes go wide.

“Oh golly sir! This is incredible!” He takes another hurried bite, and sighs.

Taako’s shoulders widen just a bit, and his front teeth stick out from his lopsided smirk. “That they are kid. Hey, wait- why are you even here? Last I checked nobody here was a parent. I mean you’re probably close to Magnus’ age anyway-”

“I am not a baby!” Magnus frowns, pulling out his (second? Third?) _next_ sandwich.

“Oh, I’m just here for a trimester. I was accepted on academic excellence and I’ll be holding onto these credits for when I can actually attend a college.”

“Baby.” Magnus says again.

“Oh you’re one to talk-” Taako says, wiping crumbs back towards Magnus’ pile of food.

“You’re three years older than me, that doesn’t make you my dad!”

“Now now sons,” Barry says, sipping from a thermos covered in stickers of skeletons.

“Oh is that so old man?” Taako grabs a small container from his lunchbox, cracking it open and stabbing it with his fork.

Angus can’t help but giggle and watch as Barry, Taako, and Magnus seem to go head to head, and when he looks away he’s surprised to see Lucretia also watching in bemusement. She waves him over, and Angus manages to hop down from the bench and kneel on hers beside her.

“Why do you find it funny as well ma’am?”

“Don’t remind them, but I’m actually the same age as Magnus.” She winks, and Angus has to cover his mouth to hold back a giggle.

 

Magnus walks with Angus to Phys Ed, and as they sit down on the bleachers Taako manages to slink in behind them. The professor is not one Angus thinks he will like, and he winces as Boyland goes over the syllabus. Magnus seems to hit it off with two girls seated beside him, and Taako taps his boot heel in a distracting and non-rhythmic beat while Boyland attempts to outline the general activities. Angus takes notes and actively listens, and when class lets out after a rather boring two hours Taako plucks his hat off.

“Hey!”

“You were literally taking notes. In gym.”

“I wanted to make sure I would remember what exercise clothes were allowed.”

“Well if you have any like, real clothes, I’m sure those ’ll do fine. Not-” He gestures vaguely at Angus, “this.”

“You just gestured at all of me sir.”

“Oh don’t mind my baby brother,” Magnus says, appearing from nowhere and hefting Taako up by the shoulders.

“I’m older than you!” Taako snaps, kicking in the air before Magnus sets him down. “Fuck- I’m going to get some tea.” He huffs, disappearing in a wave of fabric and clinking baubles.

“Don’t mind him, since Merle’s picked him up we’ve been working on the whole mean streak.” Magnus crosses his arms, “That’s why he’s so touchy about family. He just recently got a real one in terms of him growing up. I mean it’s been a while in terms of like, living with him but he’s still rough around the edges. Eight years doesn’t necessarily mean he’s figured everything out with himself or with us.

Angus nods slowly, writing it again and again in his mind. Taako is adopted. Interesting.

“So you got any other classes for the rest of the day?”

“Calculus.” Angus says, looking up at Magnus. “Full offense, I don’t believe we’ll have that one together.”

“You’re right! I think Lucy has it though, keep an eye out for her!” He clasps a big hand on Angus’ shoulder and grins. “See you later little man!”

 

Both Barry and Lucretia have evening calculus with Angus, and he says his goodbyes to get home before the sun sets. (Angus is careful, he didn’t schedule night classes when he’d have to walk home, although he is rather sad that Barry has two more classes and they won’t walk back together.)

He unlocks the front door, drops his bag off on the family room table, and sighs. He pulls open his bowtie, musses up his hair, takes off his glasses, and tunnels into the pile of blankets on the couch. He hears Kravitz open the door and laugh, and Angus peeks from his pile in confusion.

“Your feet are sticking out of the bottom.” He smiles, pulling off his own tie and walking over to kiss his son on the head. “How were classes?”

“Oh goodness, where do I start?” Angus sighs, smiling.

“How about over dinner?” Kravitz mutters, messing up Angus’ hair more and disappearing.

Angus takes off after him, pulling on his glasses and cheering. “Food!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting, huh? This is the point where I also add all of the other character tags and hopefully get some more readers. I'm thinking I'll aim for Wednesday/Thursday uploads? We'll see. If you enjoyed, please PLEASE leave a comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Being a normal kid is harder than Angus anticipated. Classes aren’t necessarily easy, but in his budgeting time and studious work ethic, Angus still has a lot of free time. Every day he wanders about the house, and every day he writes his Caleb Cleveland fanfiction. The first week passes and Angus leaves the campus Friday afternoon with all his work already caught up for the next week. He gets home and mumbles to himself.

“If I’m not actively looking for trouble, I can’t get into much.” He says, counting floorboards as he returns to the private library for the first time in a week. “I’ll be careful, everything ‘ll be fine.” He climbs into the red leather seat and grabs the note. He mouths the words as he reads.

“Brain activity. Stimulation. It’s not falling from roofs or getting half kidnapped.” He traces his fingers along the rough edge at the top of the paper and starts thinking out loud.

 

“Torn, not matching the smooth edge of the rest. The ‘to’ line is removed, although if my hunch from earlier is correct it’s addressed to her agents. So someone appeared in Lup’s life that made her want to seek them out. Someone important enough for her to throw away her career. The handwritten note in the beginning may be connected? A lover?” He jumps down from the chair, keeping the note close to his chest. “The spoon,” he mumbles, patting his side and huffing a breath through his nose. “Shit. Somebody trashed my bag, right.” He pads around the house as it creaks and groans. He clambours up the stairs, meandering to the door with a sticky note and small raven scribbled in sharpie on it. “Well I still don’t know anything about Lup’s managers, maybe that’ll be a good place to start. I know they cracked down on her photos and the public views of her, but maybe they were less fastidious about themselves.” He nestles down in Kravitz’ bed, snagging his laptop and opening it on his lap.

He browses scandalous gossip site to site before checking out his school’s online database collection. He pulls up a few articles about her, and saves them to the shared McAllister drive (just the folder labelled with his name, not the public space). Lup was a trans icon, and Angus smiles as there’s no ‘born as’ section on her wikipedia pages. She doesn’t have any public records pertaining to her birth, and he can’t find any information about her before her fifteenth birthday, where her page cites the company Wonderland for her first small role on a television show. The redirect opens a page Kravitz already had open and Angus is already desperate for the mystery. 

Lup’s page labels Edward and Lydia as her legal guardians, which rubs Angus up the wrong way. Her filmography is littered with question marks, and he skims over the titles. Abduction, Glass Cannon, Phoenix Fire, Caleb Cleveland and the Hidden Hierophant. Some other titles are smaller more recurring roles, some are standalone films.

Her managers were twins, and major agents of Wonderland, Edward and Lydia. Angus recognizes the male as Edward Wonder, the agent who had the heart attack at Lup’s party. Lydia is the one still alive, and clicking around the Wonderland website she looks to have moved on completely. Other talents are decorating the Wonderland page, shown off in clips and videos that advertise Lydia’s (and only Lydia's) talent in finding talent.

Scrolling back to Lup’s page every photo is unembedded, with small gray squares that say  _ ‘removed due to copyright/intellectual property violation as claimed by Wonderland © ‘.  _  Even on youtube videos look like they’re still being taken down diligently years after her disappearance. 

He digs around in dubious levels of internet legality, attempting to find rips of her episodes, films, or performances. He carries the laptop in one arm as he climbs down from Kravitz’ bed, feet tapping along the hardwood as he goes to set up shop in the family room instead. The house creaks as Angus wanders, and he hums to himself as he steps on some of the louder boards to play the floor like an instrument. He connects the laptop to the tv, and scrolls around, tossing videos up onto the screen to fill the silence of the house. He finds a blurry image posted on a personal facebook page that managed to evade the censorship hammer, and sets it up on the television. He hums and talks to himself, digging around the internet.

 

A few knocks on the front door make him jump, and Angus adjusts his glasses before walking to the front door. The sun has gone down by now and he can’t quite see out, but the person knocks again.

“Hey, Angus? You in there? I need to stop by and check everything over.” Barry calls through the door. Angus makes a small  _ ‘oh!’ _ and closes the rest of the distance. “I uh- I have my key? So I’m gonna have to come in and I don’t wanna scare you-”

Angus pulls the door open, and smiles. “Hello Barry!”

“Oh hey, you are here kid.” Barry smiles, “You hear me?”

“You need to do upkeep stuff, come on in.” Angus nods, pulling the door open and standing behind it. Barry nods as he enters, ruffling his hand in Angus’ hair as he passes.

“What are you up to?” He asks, veering off the main way to the small closet Angus was told to avoid.

“I’ve finished most of my work, I was doing some- personal research.”

“Lup?” Barry asks, voice echoing through the small room he’s fumbling around in.

Angus sighs, “Yeah. I mean, I’m not chasing women across roofs so it should be fine.”

“Be careful.” Barry says, and Angus mouths along. He watches Barry gather a toolbelt and fiddles with the electrical box before following him along his route through the house.

“Have you remembered anything?”

“About Lup? Uh, not really. Hasn’t been at the forefront of my mind, and I tend to get migraines when I try to do too much.” Barry pats his right front pocket, pauses, and then his left. “There- I uh, I usually keep some excedrin on me all the time. Just in case.”

“I didn’t know you got migraines.” Angus murmurs, again making his hand gesture. He’s gotta pick up a new notepad over the weekend, and find what replacements he can for his trashed kit.

“Yeah, think I got a pretty nasty concussion a few years ago. Gotta be careful. Wonderland’s got pretty good medical insurance though, so I’m managing.”

“Wait, Wonderland?” Angus tugs on Barry’s toolbelt, and squints at him.

“Yeah, Wonderland owns the house here. They’re my bosses.” Barry looks over his shoulder at Angus. “Did you not know that?”

“I was aware the Wonder twins were Lup’s managers and guardians but I didn’t know they owned this property,” Angus mumbles, hand scribbling faster and faster.

“Well they own it as much as they can, I know since Lup pretty much vanished and she didn’t leave a clear will then it’s in a bit of a limbo. Public can rent the place out and Wonderland’s gotta agree.”

Angus hums, pursing his lips.

“Well, I’ve gotta go check out the water heater, stay up here.” Barry says, pulling a flashlight from his toolbelt and making his way to the basement door.

 

Angus clicks away on the laptop with more dedication, lowering his standards to find any and everything he can. He finds another blurry image that sits on the television and mumbles to himself. “What happened to you?”

“Oh.” Barry’s voice makes Angus jump, he looks up to see him staring at the TV. He’s staring at the blurry image of Lup, Angus thinks it’s a candid shot of her laughing. Her hair is a dark blob around her, eyes shut and lipstick a bright red smear against dark skin. “Oh.” He says again, this time quieter.

“She was- resplendent.” Angus says, tapping idly on the laptop’s spacebar. 

“I think- I think everyone who met her fell in love with her.” He says, voice soft and full. “I think she fell a little in love with everyone too.” Angus looks up at him again, eyes studying the way Barry stares and fruitlessly trying to remember everything little thing. 

“Are you speaking from experience?”

“Uh- I guess? Not sure. Anyway shit- what were we doing?” 

“I'm digging around for information on Lup. Were you doing things before you had to stop by?” 

“Fuck- yeah Magnus is down at my place, we're studying together.” At the combination of ‘Magnus' and ‘studying’ Angus raises an eyebrow. “Alright he wanted help with his science class and he bought pizza.”

“Equivalent exchange.” Angus nods, before rubbing his chin. “I’d offer this place as an extra study space but I don’t know when my dad will be home.”

“Nah don’t worry kid, Magnus may stop by with me tomorrow- he’s probably gonna crash at either my apartment or Carey’s tonight anyway. Later.” He smiles and pats Angus’ head again. 

“Oh! Before you go!” Angus scrambles across the couch, knocking a few pillows and blankets to the floor. “I was wondering if you knew of any secret passageways or people who may have it out for my dad and I.”

“Okay woah that’s a, a big gap, and b, weird as hell.”

“My satchel, my detective kit. I found it, but it was trashed.”

“Oh shit, sorry little dude.”

“I don’t want to call the police, I know they run differently here compared to back home, but I’m… I’m still kinda scared.” Barry drops down to kneel behind the couch, making eye contact with Angus.

“You want me and Magnus to come up here and keep you company?” Angus nods. “You’re allowed to be scared, that’s something scary. We’ll stay up here until your dad gets home.”

“Thanks.” Angus mumbles, burying his face in the pillow under his chin. “I know rationally it’s not the worst thing I’ve encountered but it’s just me here and I don’t really know anyone and-” he’s about to continue more when the front door to the mansion flies open.

“Is he okay!” Magnus yells, backpack half open and stuffed full of loose paper over one of his shoulders. He’s got a few boxes of pizza in one arm, wild loose hair and a heaving chest.

“Fuck- yeah he’s okay.” Barry jumps, sliding his phone back into his pocket. “I was typing out the second message, that was like a minute turnaround.” Magnus chucks his bag to the floor and sets pizza boxes on the table, before falling onto the sofa with a heavy thud. His loose hair falls out under his head and he laughs breathlessly. 

“You said Angus was scared, I’m allowed to be worried about a baby.”

“I’m- I’m not a baby sir.” Angus murmurs, pulling a small circular pillow tight against his chest. Magnus pats his shoulder, and when he looks up Magnus manages to yank the pillow away from him. “H-Hey!”

“Here Barry!” Magnus yells, pelting the pillow at his friend and hitting him square in the face. 

“Hey!” Barry says now, leaning down to pick the pillow back up and throw it back, bouncing off Magnus’ head.

“That was rude!” Angus cheers, grabbing another pillow and smacking it against Magnus’ face. Magnus roars with laughter, grabbing his own to gently punt Angus over the blanket pile on the couch. Barry starts laughing too, throwing one after another into Magnus’ face and giving Angus a chance to jump onto his back. 

 

After their adventure in wrecking the family room Angus returns to his investigation. Barry and Magnus are sitting on the family room couch, quiet top 40s music drifting from Magnus’ phone. Angus is pacing behind the sofa, waving his hands back and forth and mumbling to himself. 

“So in terms of anatomy the flexor is what pulls close. The extensor is what pulls away.”

“But why do they both pull? And those are just muscles right? Not movement?”

“Yeah, you’re- that’s movement you’re thinking of. Adduction and abduction.” Barry says, pointing to the piece of paper on the sofa between them. 

Angus pauses, pressing a curled finger to his lip. “Abduction.” He mumbles.

“So back to the muscles-” Barry starts talking and Angus leans over the backing between them.

“Lup was a celebrity persona, but according to her wikipedia page she was a television star too, right? She-” He hefts himself over the back of the sofa to drop between them (Magnus is quick to push the papers and notebooks into Barry’s lap). “She starred in a series called Abduction.”

“Okay I guess we’re not getting back to the muscles.”

“Keep talkin, where’s this going?” Magnus mumbles, watching as Angus grabs the laptop and starts furiously typing away. 

“I don’t think Wonderland would let streaming companies keep the episodes up, but after her dip in the limelight she wouldn’t be doing much- and the show’s popularity would plummet.” His fingers are typing fast and he chews on his lip between words. “So- what if there are deleted scenes, behind the scenes, something that doesn’t technically show Lup, but has her in it? A-hah!” He pulls up a video link that leads to a short gossip show, the two hosts talking for most of the clip before they see what they came for.

The camera is focused on the floor, a maze of cables and electrical equipment as the recorder shifts, showing more of the backstage. Light from the set spills in on the left, and there’s a loud slam before there’s yelling.

“Shut up! Don’t you-” censor beep “touch me!” The subtitles appear for Lup’s voice, but not the lower and more distant voice that follows it. “Stop it! Just stop it! I can’t do it!” Her voice is warped from the recording coming from a cell phone. There’s more rumbling and some brief more authoritative yelling, before the phone falls to the floor. Angus blinks and waits. When the phone gets picked up and the entire room winces from the sound, there’s a brief breath before Lup’s yells turn into sobs, and the video ends. 

“Jesus.” Barry breathes. 

Magnus echoes. “Rough.” 

“Interesting.” Angus mumbles, downloading a screengrab of the clip and storing it on the drive. “I have a feeling this is turning into more than just a harmless passion project.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone ! If you enjoyed reading, please PLEASE leave a comment!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! Happy Valentines Day! Have a double upload because I love y'all and writing this fic

Angus buries himself down in his blankets, typing away and running into virtual dead end after virtual dead end. Barry goes off on a strange tangent about the ethical ramifications of animation using dead animals after Magnus asks about the muscles that make legs walk in humans versus animals. Magnus attempts to shotgun an entire pizza. Angus falls asleep sitting up, the gentle murmur of Magnus chanting repeated names in attempts to memorize them. When he wakes up it’s just for a moment. Kravitz’ laptop is pulled from his lap and his glasses plucked from his face. He shuffles, and moans before there’s a familiar laugh. 

“Thank you for watching over him, I wasn’t anticipating having to stay out quite this late.” A hand runs through his curls, moving down to cup his cheek. He starts to drift back off to sleep when his cocoon is broken, and he’s pulled up into someone’s chest. There’s more talking as Angus nestles on this shoulder, and he fights back the urge to fall asleep.

“Whas-appen?” He mumbles, before the person carrying him laughs. It’s a deep rumble, rolling to music he knows but can’t name. “Welc... ba-... dad.” He rumbles back, before that hand finds his head again. 

“I think it’s very much past our bedtime.” He says.

 

Angus wakes up in his bed, pillow properly under his head, blanket tucked in around the edges of him and the bed. He hears music drifting from downstairs and the smell of something probably burning. It makes him so,  _ so _  immensely happy. He throws on his softest pair of pajamas, smudging his glasses horribly as he laughs and takes off stomping down the stairs. When he gets halfway down the stairs he starts singing along to the old jazz music Kravitz is playing, and he hears Kravitz sing louder in response. Angus slides through the kitchen doorway nearly toppling over and dives at his father, who leans down to wrap his arms around him and lift him in the air with laughter.

“Good morning!” Kravitz’ voice is bubbly and breathless, and when Angus looks up he sees his hair has jumped from its bun to halo his head.

“I missed you!” Angus says, hugging him tightly as both laugh.

“I’ve missed you too,” He replies, setting him down, “I thought we could spend the day together to make up for my work.”

“Yes!” Angus cheers, he hops down and claps his hands together, “I’m done being a grown up, I just wanna be a kid. I walk by an arcade on my way to campus, can we go there? Or if there’s a cool mall- or a bookstore!”

“So many things, barely enough hours in the day.” Kravitz hums, “We can try cooking up breakfast again and head out about noon. How’s that sound?”

“Great!” Angus hums, bouncing back and forth on his feet. The kitchen still smells like burnt food as they go about it, and nothing comes out exactly right but the room is bright, warm, and filled with laughter.

 

Angus throws on a more casual outfit to go out today, khaki shorts and a pale dress shirt that looks wonderful against his dark skin. It makes him feel good and it makes him look even less like Kravitz’ child ironically. Kravitz redoes his hair and again dresses in shades and dark colors, smiling when Angus comes down the stairs. They walk out of the house together, Kravitz locking the door behind them and offering Angus a fabric headband he accepts. 

“Where to first?”

“Oh- actually, my kit-” Angus pauses, biting his lip.

“Is something the matter?”

“I haven’t used it- I swear! But- all my reserves are gone. I promise I’m not lying!”

“I believe you, did something happen?” Kravitz walks slower, hands folded behind his back. 

“Remember when I couldn’t find my kit? Well… when I did find it, it was destroyed on the front porch.” Angus flaps his hands back and forth in front of  himself and sighs.

“Oh my god Angus, I’m so sorry to hear that. Did it fall from a window?”

“I don’t know, but a lot of my tools are gone. I’m not actively using it but I’d still- I don’t-” His words get jumbled and Kravitz pulls out his phone. 

“I’m not going to punish you Angus, we got you that kit because it’s important to you. And as long as you’re keeping your promise and not sleuthing I see no problem in keeping it ship-shape.” He looks down from Angus to the gadget in his hand, “According to this there should be a place that has fingerprint powder not too far from here. That’s always something to pick up. What else did you lose?”

Angus’ hands stop and he blinks up at Kravitz, before a giant smile splits his face. “I love you so much dad.”

“Hey, I love you too. You’ve been so well behaved and I know it hasn’t been easy avoiding detective-y things.”

A small part of Angus aches, knowing that okay, he hasn’t been as well behaved as Kravitz thinks, but he vows to actually give up now.

 

The shopping is so nice, spending time with his father and getting to make little jokes and not worry about trying to buy his new tools with allowances. Kravitz’ job pays well and he even buys Angus a few new notebooks, each a different shade of blue with matching pencils. They stop by a locksmith and grab a new lockpick set, they stop by the arcade and decimate the rhythm games. Angus uses the tickets to buy a wind up raven that taps against the floor and Kravitz is present and warm and a comfort. Sometimes Angus feels eyes on the back of his neck, or his hands get shaky from him picking up on a bit too much around him, but Kravitz is there to bring him back, Kravitz is there to make him laugh with a bad accent and offer conversation about Caleb Cleveland novels as a grounder.

When they get back to the house, Angus lays his bags on the sofa and takes off up the stairs to grab his kit. 

“You going to put it together?” Kravitz yells up the stairs.

“Yeah! On the couch down there!”

“Okay- I’m going to look over some work stuff!”

Angus yells a groan and Kravitz huffs a laugh. “I’ll be on the couch too, nothing bad. Promise!”

Angus traipses down the stairs, satchel wrapped snugly in his arms. “It better not be!” He opens his kit, and starts adjusting the new pieces to fit in their proper places. Popping the protective film off the inside of the fingerprint powder, he carefully sets the jar in its place. As it settles there’s a crunch, like the glass landing on standing paper. Kravitz is on the other end of the couch as Angus works, and Angus is very glad he’s not the most observant. 

Fishing the jar back out and reaching into the bag, Angus withdraws a small paper note and creases his eyebrows. The note is printed, but a small sliver compared to a typical A4 piece of printer paper. 

_ If you keep digging you’ll dig your own grave. _

Against his better judgement Angus feels, oddly excited? And then the fear sets in and he folds it deftly in half to slip into his pocket. Absolutely not unpacking that right now.

 

“Angus, were you on my laptop?” Kravitz asks, looking over for the first time in a while.

“Oh, yes sir.” Angus blinks a few times, and feels his muscles tighten. He fell asleep, he didn’t close the tabs or wipe the history or- Kravitz is gonna see Angus hasn’t been a good kid.

“Did you close out my tabs then?” Kravitz blinks.

“Yes sir.”

“Alright, glad it was you and not me forgetting,” Kravitz smiles, and Angus lets out a shaky breath. “I was rather surprised when I opened this up and everything was closed.”

“Oh! I was doing some research.” Just a lie of omission. Nothing bad. 

“Find what you were looking for?” 

“I think so.”

 

Sunday morning comes and Angus shuffles out of bed to silence and the occasional creak of the house. He rubs his hands together before he claps. Talking to himself as he changes, Angus grabs his Caleb Cleveland journal and sits at the kitchen counter. Breakfast and some writing, before he ends up clicking the pen over and over and over. He doesn’t necessarily want to go against his promise, he doesn’t want to betray his father’s trust. He also doesn’t want to get into danger. But… usually if he gets a threat on his life that means he’s going in the right direction. He can feel the right line of logic just out of reach, like he’s so close and if he just keeps at it he can figure out what’s happened. He can solve the mystery and- he jumps as there’s a knock on the front door, and Angus pads over to check. 

“Oh!” He smiles, pulling open the door. “Hello Barry, what’s up?”

“Hey, I stopped by yesterday but you guys were out. Have to check out the upstairs and the attic today.” He rubs at his forehead just above is eye and looks Angus over. “You got any water bottles?”

“We should, come on in to the kitchen.” Angus waves his friend in, following as Barry walks to the kitchen. “Do you have a migraine?”

Barry nods slowly, “How are you doin’?”

“Pretty good. Do you know what set on your migraine?” Angus grabs a water bottle from the fridge and stares up at Barry.

“Taako, Mags and I had a bit of a wild night. I’m tellin’ ya kid, this whole… I don’t think you should be digging in this shit. Let sleeping dogs sleep.”

“It’s-” Angus waves his hands, “It’s right there!”

“You and I both saw that video, it’s not something easy, clean and quick. It’s dirty, messy- complicated. She didn’t like to go against her values but sometimes she didn’t have a choice and it wasn’t great.” Barry winces, and rubs the front of his head before cradling the back. “Shit, I’m gonna have to sit down.”

“Please be careful.” Angus says, before he thinks. “You remembered something about her?”

“I-I guess?” Barry holds the back of his head, looking at the floor. He stops for just a moment to crack open his migraine meds and pop a few, washing them down with the water bottle.

“Progress.” Angus mumbles, “Wait, th-... that’s a probable source of content, not what she said or did- what other people said about her. If I-” Angus looks over at Barry again, his fingers tracing his pin. “Did you clean my dad’s laptop after I fell asleep on Friday night?”

“Thought it’d be a one time thing and I could do you a solid. But now that you’re not givin’ up- guess I’m an accomplice.” Barry smiles although one of his eyes are closed. 

“Pleasure to have you.” Angus grins, already running off to grab Kravitz’ laptop again.

 

Barry is seated on the couch in the family room, a bag of frozen peas on his forehead. Angus is on the other side, legs kicked out and tongue out as he shovels through the internet. One interview pops up for Glass Cannon, with one of Lup’s coworkers. It’s mindless hollywood gossip. There are a few more interviews for Phoenix Fire, the one that ends up helping is an interview of a costar who reportedly had the best offscreen friendship with her. He talks about Lup helping him into and out of his prosthetics, keeping an eye out for his makeup and in return he made her laugh and shared drinks during off takes. It’s not listed in the title or the tags that Lup is mentioned, but Angus’ whole face glows as they talk about her more and more. 

“She’s-” He laughs, “She’s a wildfire. It was a great casting. I’m the robot in the film so there’s supposed to be this hesitant friendship that blooms but it was all so real and true- what you- what you see is real.”

“Were there any downsides to working with her?”

“Sometimes her-” he gestures his hands vaguely at his chest, “Sometimes her fire was too white hot, y’know? We had some issues the longer we went on- not me, the- the shooting crew- we had to do more than a few reshoots because she just got too vivid. Too bright.”

Angus slams the spacebar and shuffles to grab his new notebook.

“Extreme emotional turmoil?” He writes the phrase in his notebook too, and clicks his teeth together. “Reshoots because she was too emotional would relate to the clip we found on Friday. She had trouble controlling her emotions?” He scribbles more down and resumes the interview.

“Anything else you’d like to talk about?”

The costar rolls his eyes, “Listen, I’m not gonna shit talk her. She’s great. The only issues I had with her weren’t even with her, they were with her agents.”

“Alright so what about other coworkers?” The change of subject is quick as soon as Wonderland is brought up, and the costar grinds his teeth noticeably. The rest of the interview is talk about other stars or the film itself and Angus is less than interested. 

 

“Wonderland.” He murmurs, “Lydia and Edward were listed as Lup’s legal guardians so the issues could be more than just legality. That could also tie into her emotional disturbances, the fame going to her head as the media reported.”

“She didn’t have any privacy. When she did everyone still treated her like a piece of hollywood.” Barry says, picking up the bag from his face. “I remember- I think- she was amazing and wonderful at the beginning and things started to get rough... I-...” his voice trails off.

“Keep thinking, I feel like we’re close to something here. Why would friends have issues with Lup’s agents? Legality is the biggest idea but the star seemed to talk of her with true concern and care. So a helpful reason? Were the Wonder twins mistreating her?”

“Well it is hollywood.” Barry mumbles, dropping the bag back on his face and wincing.

“The implied wording of one costar still isn’t much…” Angus mumbles, “We’re close. I know it.” 

Barry sets the bag of peas on a coaster and slides his glasses back on. “Well I’m feelin’ a bit better, if you wanna keep digging go right ahead. I really gotta go make sure the support beams and insulation are still sturdy.”

“You’re not the most mechanically minded.” Angus squints at him.

“When I got hired I had Magnus train me in a bit of carpentry.”

“Smart.”

“Unhappy participant of capitalism.” Barry mumbles, adjusting his glasses and taking off up the staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ! If you enjoyed reading, please PLEASE leave a comment!


	8. Chapter 8

Angus is tapping away at the laptop when he ends up uncovering a small gossip tabloid. It lays out blurry pictures of Lup walking into and out of high school buildings, or the occasional college. The tacky headline reads  _ Lup Learning? Hollywood star tracked entering and leaving seven schools.  _ Angus mumbles under his breath about the audacity of the press and clicks through the again blurred pictures. There’s a sound Angus recognizes as Kravitz fumbling with the key outside the door and his hands rush to close tabs and wipe histories. Kravitz peeks his head through the door just as Angus pulls up the bookmark for Netflix and he smiles. 

“Hello there.” He sings.

“Dad! What are you doing here?” Angus can feel his voice wobble but he spins his ring under the blanket on his lap.

“My client wanted to take a long lunch, so I thought I’d come back and eat with you.” He smiles, stepping in with a bag of carry out. “Would that be alright?” He stops walking along the floor to look his son over, and Angus fights back the shake in his hands.

“Yeah! I’d really like it! Oh- Barry is here too by the way. He said something about support beams and insulation?”

“There have been drafts in most of the rooms, let’s let him work.” Kravitz walks to the smaller of the dinning rooms and wipes dust away with his pocket square. “How has your day been?”

“Boring all things considered, I’ve finished my work so I’ve taken to Netflix.” Angus takes the food and starts setting it out.

“Oh you’re just like a kid,” Kravitz smiles, reaching over to ruffle Angus’ hair. “See what I was saying? You’re relaxing! You’re taking a good vacation in normalcy.”

“Uh- yeah. Yeah I guess so.” Angus’ complexion doesn’t easily show blush, but he feels his face heat up. Whether it’s shame or happiness he can’t tell. He climbs into a large and slim pale blue chair, silver molding that his fingers trace over happily. “How has work been?”

“I can’t talk about much but my client is very nice, no expenses are off the table. And little surprises like this lunch, it’s quite incredible.” Kravitz grabs his food and settles in the small and square chair beside Angus’ and smiles as it starts rolling away from the table. “Oh woah!” He says, setting it back down and grabbing the table. Angus laughs as he wheels back, and the both of them smile. They dig in, more idle conversation between in jokes and mouthfuls of food.

Kravitz drops some sauce on his watch and wipes it off, before sighing. “Well, I had better be getting back.”

“Awwh!” Angus says, laying his cheek on the table to look up at him.

“I know, you’re bored out of your mind. Find something to read, or invite one of your friends over.” He pulls his jacket back on and smiles at Angus. “Thank you, it really does mean a lot to me that you’re not getting into trouble.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Yeah, of course-” He mimics back, “Really. NeverWinter can be dangerous and since I’m away with work all the time- you’re really helping me out by staying out of harm's way. I still worry but,” He walks back over to Angus’ side and scoops him into a hurried side hug. “I’m proud of you.”

“Yeah…” Angus mumbles back. Kravitz throws away the empty containers and leaves the house, Angus sitting to stew in guilt and shame. 

 

Monday rolls around and Angus is again quick to get dressed, grab some lunch money, dutifully pack up and start walking. Barry has already started down the hill and Angus takes off after him. 

Classes are more lively as the new feeling dissolves into routine. Angus learns that Barry is double majoring in chemistry and Biology but actually doing terrible in social classes. Magnus is the jock, okay at writing and horrible at math. Lucretia is very well rounded, although she overworks herself, helps run the campus newspaper and has her own livejournal. Taako is an oddity, often times hard to grasp as a concept, much less a person. The normalcy is strange, but comforting. Every day after school he writes in his journal and welcomes his father home and goes to bed at a reasonable time. It’s not exciting, but it’s safe. Angus  _ detests _ it.

He starts to stim more often and more aggressively, gnawing on his pendant in class when the ethics discussion dissolves to off topic arguing about politics. He wants to be a good son, he wants to take a break and not sleuth. But he still mouses over the file of Lup’s information. He still paces the house and traces the doorways that lead into different rooms (all of them are immaculate but those leading to the smaller, homier rooms are carved with small birds in the wood). He still feels his whole body spark with energy when he thinks about the mystery, his mood and posture rising as he enjoys the brain food. Then the shame waves over him and the embarrassment for betraying Kravitz’ trust.

Gym is difficult, for someone Angus’ age as well as the funk he’s gotten caught in. On thursday Boyland introduces the next unit, strength training. Which will not be easy. Angus storms out by the end of class, grabbing his books and clothes in a huff. He tries the handle to the all gender restroom and perches on the floor when he finds it locked. 

 

To his surprise, Taako sticks his head out of the door, before emerging. “What’s up little man?”

“I usually use this to change.” Angus pushes to his feet and crosses his arms. “May I?”

“Sure,” Taako steps out, holding the door open for a moment. He talks again after Angus closes the door. “What happened?”

“I guess this was still the bathroom break you took ten minutes into class then.” Angus snaps, pulling off his athletics shirt.

“Got me there-” Taako chuckles airily, and Angus realizes how harsh he’s being.

“We uh, well we’re going into strength training.” Angus says, pulling together his fancy outfit and adjusting the outfit details.

“Oh yuck.” Taako spits, “Fuckin’ grody.”

A laugh worms from Angus’ chest, and it feels so, so nice. “I can’t help but agree sir.”

“How are you holdin’ up? Forewarning if you say anything other than okay I won’t know how to react.”

Angus laughs again, and pops his pin off his front to twirl in his fingers. The dim stuffy light doesn’t do much but it still shines and Angus takes a final calming breath. “Pretty okay.” When he emerges from the bathroom Taako is leaning up against the wall, one leg up and the foot flat. 

“Cool, cool- that’s great cause I’m pretty sure you actually look like shit.”

“Rude.” Angus says, leaning back.

“Fact me on that shit. Can’t have you chewing yourself into a broken jaw.” He fishes around in his shoulder bag, (decorated with random bits of lace, tassels, patches, and paint everywhere) and withdraws a small silver tin. Angus recognizes it as one he would usually eat at lunch, and he blinks.

Taako shoves it at him, and Angus takes half a step back before he accepts the tin. “Sir?”

“You don’t gotta call me that kid- you don’t call Barry sir. It’s- I made you a gift. And if you don’t like it then don’t tell me.” Taako scratches the side of his nose and looks away as Angus opens it. 

 

Inside the entire circular bottom is filled with something yellow and as Angus sniffs it, he’s shocked to find out it’s a rather large lemon square. It’s sweet and with extra sugar sprinkled on top it makes Angus’ mouth water. 

“A way- well a way to make up for being an asshole last week. You seem like a goody two shoes but at least not a snitch like I thought.”

“Only on the criminals,” Angus replies, running his finger along a small part of the square and popping it in his mouth. His eyes close and the hum that escapes him make Taako snort in laughter.

“That good?”

“It’s incredible sir! Could you make me more? You always pack the most delicious lunches and make the best sweets- I could pay you!” Angus rushes to close the tin and cradle it to his chest.

“Woah- yeah kid I can make you more. You know anything about cooking? Cookies could satisfy that sweet tooth you got and they can be super cheap. Then I wouldn’t have to do shit for you.” Taako folds his arms, and starts walking back down the hall.

“I’m… not the best at cooking or baking- my dad’s really  _ really _ bad so I haven’t really had a way to learn.” Angus keeps the tin close to his chest as he trails after him.

“Just him?”

Angus nods.

“What’s the kitchen at your place look like?” Angus gives a brief rundown and Taako whistles. “Damn that sound nice. How about Friday after class we run to the grocer’s and I can show you how to make some simple cookies.”

“Oh I’d really really appreciate that! Very much!” Angus shakes his arms holding the tin and grins up at Taako. He in return flicks Angus’ nose and gives him a one armed noogie. 

Evening Calculus isn’t as horribly trying. Getting home from class Angus isn’t immediately aching to do things that will get him in trouble, he sings along as the house creaks and tosses his bag on the couch. He gets set up at the countertop island and walks upstairs to grab his Caleb Cleveland fanfiction. When his journal isn’t on his desk, he isn’t upset. When it’s not on his bed, or on the floor, or in Kravitz’ room, or in the kitchen, or either dining room, or the family room though… Then he’s upset. 

He sits, swinging his legs at the counter and cuts half of the lemon square out of the tin to munch on. His fingers tap up and down on the wood and he huffs. He runs back up the stairs, grabbing his detective kit from under his bed, and slides it on before returning to his perch. He flips the first notebook open and starts scribbling. 

_ Fanfiction gone? _

He clicks the pen open and closed a few times before he flips backwards in his notes. There isn’t a lot considering he lost everything and had to restart (and he knows he’s probably forgotten a few things just from having a life outside of the case). He chews his lip before fishing out his pendant and chews on that instead. His eyes catch on the bullet _ No public birth records  _ and he hums. 

The most sensible thing would be to investigate that- Lup sprung up from homelessness here in NeverWinter so if there are no birth records available online then his only other option would be going to the office of records and doing some maybe illegal things. He continues clicking the pen when there’s a knock at the door.

“Barry?” Angus yells, checking his pocket watch and walking to the door.

“Yeah- I found somethin’. Somethin’ that might interest you.” Barry pushes through the door and elbows it shut behind himself. He shuffles around in his thick fleece lined denim jacket, and pulls out a photograph. Angus blinks up at him before taking the photo and looking it over.

 

The first thing Angus recognizes is the Wonder twins, bracketing a smaller dark skinned girl. Her face is drawn over in sharpie to completely obscure it although it doesn’t take more than a moment to guess who it is. Edward is on her right, looking away from the girl and his sister, and Lydia is on her left also looking away from him and the girl. Angus pulls the photo up close to his glasses, and warps it to try and see through the sharpie. No luck though, and he taps it. 

“Well, this must be Lup.”

“Yeah, that was kinda my assumption too.”

“So what’s going on in here?” He stares down at the photograph, tracing the rips in her dress, the smears of grime and makeup on her forearms, the bloody knuckles and tight clenched hands. Angus’ eyes find a small series of dots in her elbow, and suddenly the way the Wonder twins seem to be carrying her makes a lot of sense. “She was drugged. Complacent. That would-” He taps the photograph again and again and again, “That would be a simple enough reaction to her outbursts, her humanity. Keep her treated as long as they could to placate her and keep their cash figure.”

Barry threads his fingers together, and pulls them against the fat at his stomach. “Fuck-”

“Where did you get this photo?” Angus looks up at Barry, and he almost flinches. 

“I found it- it was- uh, it was y’know, buried behind some of my books and shit. Like all tucked away.” He rubs at his forehead just above his eye. He looks like he’s about to start sweating, eyes bouncing back and forth and hand shaking.

“This is big news- why did you have this? Do you remember where you got it? How long have you had this? Lup looks young, too young for it to have been recent circa her disappearance-”

“Kid- I don’t know. I just found it and it’s clearly not recent so I can’t help.” He groans, “Goddammit, I need to go back to my place I left my-” He pats his front right pocket with his free hand, then his left. “Listen- there’s your important evidence or whatever. I need to lay down.”

“This is it,” Angus mumbles, turning away from the door as Barry leaves. “This is the lead that’s gonna take me further, that’s gonna- I’m gonna figure it out. I’m gonna help her-” he pulls forward on his shirt collar and slides the photo into the fabric, pressing the back against his chest. “Dad I’m gonna help her.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone ! Please PLEASE leave a comment if you enjoyed! Things are getting very very interesting, maybe a few things are going to start getting wild soon ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Angus’ hands shake as he eats dinner that night, he can barely make eye contact with Kravitz but he sends him to bed under the pretense of nerves. Angus’ shower is quick and again the photo is tucked into his pajamas to make sure it doesn’t disappear. He tosses and turns in his bed, he misses the familiar warmth and safety of the quilt and knit blankets. His mind screams about the case, both with glee and rushes of adrenaline but also with horror and disgrace. The positive slowly starts to win over when he taps the photo in counting the seconds.

He wakes up almost late, rushing to get ready and pricking himself with June’s pin. He stares at his finger for a moment and he really wishes June was here with him. 

He bounces his legs, spins his ring, and chews his way through his morning classes. And as soon as Ethics lets out, Angus crosses his arms. Time to make a terrible decision.

He uses one of the computer labs to find the address of the office of records here in NeverWinter, and after he logs off he squeezes his satchel strap and leaves the campus. Walking down the streets Angus traces his pin, and when the touch is too familiar he grabs the wind up raven toy from his bag and taps the plastic instead. When he arrives the office is a rather small building for the size of the city, and more homey than it has any right to be. The light tan bricks stand out from the dark grey and red buildings on either side, the pillars reminiscent of his home’s front porch in Rockport. 

Nobody seems to be going in or out at the moment, and Angus approaches cautiously. Inside there’s a waiting area with long worn chairs and a few embroidered pillows to add a personal touch. In the center of the room is a circular desk, where a woman with a very long braid speaks. “Oh, hey there little man.”

“H-Hello?” Angus smiles, “Not the type of exclamation I’d expect from technically a government worker.”

“Sorry,” She sits up from her slouch and smiles in a way that shows off her underbite and flashes a very dead look across her eyes. “Hello and welcome to the office of records a subsection of the public relations and department of public safety, how can I help you today?”

“Oh gross.”

She leans back in her chair, and rolls her eyes. “I know right? Anyway, what’s up?” Angus hears her teeth clacking together as he approaches, and he spins his ring. 

“I’m looking for a place where I can access birth records?”

The woman behind the counter squints for a half a second, and pulls her chair back up to the counter. “What for?”

“I’m looking for the birth record of a-” His eyes glance around the desk, covered in small doodles and half crushed origami and finally spots her name plate. “A family member, miss Killian.”

“Well I’m not technically able to help you, but if you give me their name I can send the information along and we can mail you a copy of anything we have.” She starts typing on a keyboard, her fingers are surprisingly quick for the small keys compared to her hands. 

“I’m not technically- I just recently moved into town, there isn’t really a place you could mail them.”

Killian looks up, and blinks. “So then you have family that lives here that you’re living with?”

“Sort of.”

“Family that lived here in the past?”

“Not exactly.” Angus twiddles his thumbs and smiles nervously. “I’m looking for- to be frank I’m investigating.”

She looks him up and down, and smiles. “I’m surprised you made it this far, where are your guardians? What’s your name?”

“My name is Angus McDonald! My father is at work at the moment, but rest assured I have permission and encouragement to sleuth.” The lie sits heavy on his tongue. “I’m looking into helping a woman who was born about twenty six? Twenty seven years ago?”

“Well I’m legally not allowed to help you out here unless they’re of adopted or blood relation to you. Sorry kid.”

“Do you know somebody who might be able to help me?”

“I might, but I don’t know if she’s in today. You’ll have to chalk this up to a dead end.” She smiles sadly at him, and Angus nods. 

“Well, I still appreciate you telling me about how things work here, Rockport is a lot smaller than this.” He shuffles around in his satchel, withdrawing a small silver tin and smiling sadly in return. “Do you have a napkin? This is at least how I can say thank you.” He takes one of the pieces of the lemon square in his fingers and pulls it out. Killian blinks before she hurries a tissue over, staring at the lemon square in awe.

“Oh shit-” She says, “you didn't hear that.” She glances up at Angus and then back to the square, before taking a bite. Angus closes the tin, and starts walking away from the counter. He counts his steps and at six Killian speaks. “Alright, get back here.” Angus’ smile is bright as he rushes back to the counter.

“I can walk you to Noelle, she can help you out.” She shoves the rest of the lemon square in her mouth and hums, and Angus makes a big red mental note to thank Taako.

“Much appreciated miss.” Angus gasps slightly as Killian stands from her chair, suddenly almost doubling in height. 

“Yeah, usually get a reaction like that.” Her grin is playful and she waves Angus behind her. 

Killian knocks on a door down a smaller hallway, and a nice voice ushers her in. A short woman with a mop of curly red hair is seated at the only desk, huge but well organized piles of papers surround her. The room is lined with filing cabinets and the woman--Noelle--looks up as Killian sticks her head in. Two chairs sit between her desk and the door.

“What’s up honey?”

“Kid’s lookin’ for someone. Care to help?”

“You’re a right bleedin’ heart, you know that?” She smiles, and sets her pen down. Her accent reminds Angus of June, and his heart thrums. He feels like even though he doesn’t know her, he can trust Noelle. “Send ‘em in.”

Killian opens the door fully, and Angus steps inside. “Thank you miss Killian! Hello ma’am! My name is Angus McDonald.”

“The pleasure’s mine Angus, take a seat. What can I help you with?” Noelle picks her pen back up and skims across the paper to make quick work of initials and signatures.

“I’m investigating the disappearance of Lup, the one-name-wonder.”

She blinks, but keeps going at her paper. “Now that’s rather old, I’ve been told by certain figures that I’m not allowed to disclose information about her.”

“ _ Fuck- _ ” He mumbles under his breath. “Is there any way it’s from the company Wonderland?”

“No actually, it was Lup herself.” Noelle finishes her paper, adds it to a pile, and folds her hands. “As they are her records she has the right to disclose or privatize what she wishes.”

“Did you meet her?” Angus looks up at her and blindly digs through his satchel to find his notebook.

“It was a very long time ago, but I did.” She taps a finger to her lips, “She contacted me ages ago over contradicting birth dates between what she believed and what she found. I found her official documentation and informed her of the circumstances of her birth.”

Angus’ hand is scribbling as fast as it can and he looks up from writing.

“What can you tell me?”

“I can’t tell you where or when she was born.” Noelle says, “And neither can I tell you her birth name, or if she was born to a family with other children.”

Angus creases his brows and scribbles faster. “I hadn’t considered she could have a sibling…”

“I’m not a liberty to say.” Noelle says again, running a finger over her nails. “I’m not allowed to tell you if  _ she has a sibling _ .” She says the final part slower, and Angus grins.

“Could you tell me anything about any other particular people who happen to be born on that day?”

Noelle spins around on her chair, and hops down. She folds her hands behind her back and she walks over to one of the file cabinets. “Again I’m not at liberty to disclose information related to that which the client has deemed personal.” She pulls one of the lower drawers open, and tabs through some of the folders. She picks up a piece of paper, and keeping one of her hands in the folder, she drops the paper onto the floor. Looking up at the ceiling she speaks. “I’m currently leafing through papers. I don’t know that a piece of paper has fallen from my folders.”

Angus drops his stuff onto the other chair and dives for the paper. The week Jan 25- Feb 2 is printed in large font across the top, and a long list of names is printed beneath them. He skims it, spotting a name blacked out. “Oh ma’am, you dropped an important paper!” Angus says, slowly, checking the names above and below it. Neither of them appear familiar but he takes note. “Here you are, I’d hate for you to get into trouble.” He hands it back, and scribbles down two names in his notebook.

“Oh thank you Angus! I was so afraid that I’d lost an important file!” She puts the paper away, and puts a hand gently on Angus's elbow. “I can't do anything else there kid wonder, but I have a feeling that I've at least given you something.”

“I-” Angus looks her up and down, “Lest I come off unappreciative- why are you so willing to help me?”

“I’m surprised the accent didn't tip you off. I'm not from ‘round here. Got an aunt that runs a distillery out a pretty rinky dink town a train ride out from here.” She pats his arm, and Angus audibly gasps. 

“You're from Rockport!” He grins as he drops his notebook into one of his pockets and shakes her hand with both of his.

“Born down in Haverdale and stayed there for a few of these past years, though yeah, helped and pretty much grew up round Rockport. I'm familiar with Angus McDonald, kid wonder.” Her smile shifts to something more somber, “And Angus, I think you're gonna be able to help a lot of people with this.”

“No pressure,” he mumbles. When he looks up Noelle nods and steps away. 

“Are you planning on- maybe going back to Rockport sometime soon?” 

“Was plannin' a trip for this weekend matter a fact.”

“Could you deliver a message for me?”

He rushes back to the IPRE campus, chest heaving as he reaches the gates to find Lucretia and Taako standing having a conversation. Lucretia notices him first and waves. He waves back and rushes to grab Taako's hand.

“I'm- I'm sorry I'm- late!” He wheezes, making Taako roll his eyes.

“Lucy here was just telling me you skipped class, what's up with that nerd boy?”

“Barry and I were rather concerned.” 

Angus folds over and presses his palms on his knees. “I was- following a lead!”

“Breaking the law?”

“No?”

“We all have our dry spells.” Taako pats Angus’ head condescendingly, and Angus smacks his hand away.

“What was your lead?” Lucretia asks, fumbling around in her pocket. 

“I’d rather not say,” Angus replies, tapping his stomach where the photo is still tucked away safely. “Sometimes the only way to solve a mystery is to keep your hand close to your chest.”

She nods, and when she withdraws her hand it’s surprisingly filled with some kind of trail mix. “Well I have another class, have a nice night you two.” She bites into a pistachio shell and all and Taako gives her a huge grin. She disappears back onto campus as Taako calls after her.

“Intimidating, I dig. Anyway,” Taako turns to Angus, “Yeah I invited Magnus and Barry. Maggie’s a lab rat for one of the science classes so they’ll come a little later. We have a date with the baking aisle. You’re paying.” Taako speaks fast, pushing on Angus’ shoulders and glancing over his shoulder. 

“Are you alright sir-” Angus looks up at him, and Taako shoves him harder. 

“Somebody was watching. Started gettin’ close.” He mumbles through grit teeth. “Don’t look.” The hair on Angus’ neck stands up, and Angus starts walking quicker. Taako follows immediately behind. 

Inside the nearest convenience store Taako lets out a long and tired breath. 

“Who was following us?”

“Hell if I know, all I know is It skeeved me the hell out.” Taako folds his arms and blows air through the gap in his front teeth. “While we’re here let’s at least get snacks, I’m hungry as fuck.”

“I- I might really be digging my own grave this time.” Angus mumbles, tagging along as Taako grabs bags of chips, candy bars, and a sweet tea. Angus also grabs some snacks, and talks while they wait in line.

“Sir?”

“Taako.”

“Taako- are we- are we friends?” Angus mumbles.

“Well- I mean I guess?” Taako makes a weird face, and looks down at him. “I know everybody’s desperate to get close to ol’ Taako-”

“No, I just- I don’t know exactly how friendships work, I have one friend back home my age but…” 

“Well you’re talking to the wrong person.” Taako snaps.

Angus lets silence hang between them before he speaks again. “Thanks for the lemon square, it was really really good.”

“They’re a bit complicated for a beginner, but tonight, cookies.” Taako shovels his stuff onto the counter and then in a strange act takes Angus’ from him and pays for all of it. Angus freezes in place and watches. He carries the bags, and when he reaches the door he calls over his shoulder. “Come on shortstack, you wanna be my sous chef or not?”

“Yes Taako!” His chest feels grow lighter, and his smile is genuine as he runs out of the store with his friend. 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Stuff sure is happening, huh? ;) I have about four chapters written ahead, and so far it looks like you guys are gonna get two extra special extra long chapters to look forward to. I'll add the final chapter count when I get there. 
> 
> But anyway! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and you're enjoying the story. Nice comments make me excited to write and make me work better, so if you enjoyed please PLEASE leave a comment!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's an extra special long one ;)

Taako sets his bag stuffed full of their short term snacks in the cart, and starts pushing it into the grocery store. He’s clearly very knowledgeable about what to get, he explains the differences between brands and dietary options. He knows what’s kosher, what’s halal, what stuff can be substituted, and Angus is floored. Taako struck him as a less than dedicated person based on his nearly constant skipping out in gym, but Taako’s eyes shine with excitement when Angus asks what the difference is between store bought and homemade.

Taako picks on him yeah, but not anything vile or vicious like when they first met. Angus learns what and what not to say so the conversations aren’t tiptoeing around uncertainty. Angus gets snaps and japes in just as often as Taako. His hair stands up on the back of his neck sometimes, but Taako is quick to distract him. They sing along to some of the music that plays on the store radio, Taako nearly pushes Angus into one of the freezers, Angus drags him in after him, it’s fun. It’s light hearted and silly and a breath of fresh air as Taako teaches him about baking from the ground up. 

When they’re checking out (much more than strictly necessary for cookies rolling down the belt) Angus speaks. 

“Oh, uh- Taako? How did you know we were being watched?” his voice isn’t especially loud, but he is much shorter than Taako.

“I-” Taako rubs the side of his nose and scratches the shell of his ear. “I notice a lotta stuff like that. Observant.”

“Why?”

Taako bites his lip, and rubs a few of the bracelets on his wrists. “Coupla’ reasons. Grew up in the system, so on my own.” Angus doesn’t speak, but he takes a step closer and waits for Taako to continue. “I’m not-” he laughs, “not gonna spill my guts to you in the middle of the grocery store where we already made no less than six elaborate and highly situational pure-pun conversations.” He looks down at Angus and gives a half smile.

“I wouldn’t expect you to.”

“It’s been just Taako for as long as I can remember, passed around and put through the wringer. Gotta stay alive. And now I’m babysitting you-” Taako tweaks his nose and Angus laughs, “Mag’s’d kill me if somethin’ happened to you. Barry and Lucretia too.”

“My dad probably, too.”

“Shit them too. Fuck- I didn’t sign up for protecting a national treasure or something.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve gotta keep an eye out for you too.”

“Uh, rude?”

“Uh, true?”

“True.”

 

Angus uses the debit card Kravitz gave him for special occasions and emergencies, and Taako snickers when Angus tucks it back into his wallet, and into his satchel’s special pocket. When they leave Taako takes most of the bags and Angus takes the smaller ones, and they’re surprised to see the sun has set already.

“How long were we in there?” Taako mumbles, squinting. 

“Oh. I guess you explaining the difference between self rising flours took up more time than we thought.” Angus says, looking at the street lights and headlights that make small glowing orbs of light in the dark. It’s not pitch black or anything, light pollution still exists. But it’s dark enough that Angus sticks close to Taako anyway.

“Well I told idiot one and idiot two we’d meet them at Barry’s place, so let’s head over.” Taako definitely notices Angus’ apprehension, but thankfully doesn’t say anything. 

“I’m adopted too.” Angus says, tapping his shoes loudly every few steps just to listen to the sound they make on the concrete. “I like to think it’s gotten better. The system I mean.”

Taako doesn’t say anything, but the silence isn’t tense or mean.

“I’m glad.”

 

They reach the crosswalk in front of the IPRE again, and Angus pulls out his chew pendant while they pass through the less illuminated streets. His hair stands on end, his hands shake and he starts to get more than a bit worked up as nothing seems to happen. They get closer to the estate, and squinting ahead in the dark there are two figures having an animated conversation. Angus fidgets again, before straining his ears to listen.

“You weren’t supposed to eat the samples!”

“Then why was I there Barry?!”

“Oh Barry-” Angus grins, and Taako huffs a laugh through his nose.

“Hey! My man, my dude, we’re back here.” Taako calls, dropping his bags to the sidewalk. “Come back here and carry the groceries!”

“Only if I get to lick the spoon and the bowl!” Magnus is already yelling, barrelling back towards them. “I’m gonna pick you up Angus!” He calls closing the final few steps, hefting Angus up like a sack of potatoes. Angus is laughing, his shoulders shaking with joy as Magnus spins him around. It’s a familiar and welcome sensation, it reminds of Angus of home. He gets set down, and Magnus is quick to scoop up the groceries instead. “How was shopping?”

“Good! Taako taught me a lot about baking just in the aisle!” Angus jumps up just briefly, making his shoes clack against the concrete loudly.

“Oh, he did?” Magnus’ expression is equal parts shock and awe, and Taako interrupts before Angus can question it.

“This brat’s clearly different than the last one. You won’t give forty people food poisoning and force me to go into a different lifestyle uprooting all my locally television based fame, would you?”

Angus’ eyes go wide- “I mean, no…?”

“There we go. No need to talk about it.” Taako crosses his arms, striding forward to meet Barry halfway. Magnus’ expression is hard to read, but in the general area of positive, so Angus remembers but shrugs it off. 

“He had to be really careful with food and with money for a long time. He tell you the tip about using vinegar for cleaning?”

“No- hold on just a moment-” Angus has to walk just a little bit faster than normal to keep up with Magnus and keep Taako and Barry in view, but he also doesn’t want to forget anything that’s happened. He shuffles around in his satchel, drawing his notebook and squinting in the dark as he pulls it to his chest to open it. “Ow!” He snaps, dropping it to the ground.

“You alright?”

“I- I popped my pin open, I’m sorry. It poked me.” Angus snatches his notebook back up (smacking it against his leg to clean it off) and pulls his pin down from his lapel to look at it. A small bead of blood appears on his index finger and he licks it off. Even in the low lighting though the pin shines with memories, and with pride. Car headlights actually make it glow as they pass.

“That’s your initials, right?” Magnus swings the bags back and forth, also taking the last one Angus was holding on to.

“Yes- my best friend back home commissioned it. I have a feeling she probably helped more along the way. Either that or bribed the kid into making it with her southern belle routine.” Angus smiles, and traces the pin with his thumb.

“You two sound close, do you miss her?”

“I- I miss her a lot to be honest sir. Not that I don’t appreciate you all here, but June’s really important to me.”

“She’s your best friend, of course.” Magnus smiles, “I’m glad you have someone like that.”

“Thank you s- Magnus.”

“What’s she like?” 

“She’s got one of the strongest moral compasses I’ve ever seen. Strong and bright but not in strength or smarts. Her hair-” he feels himself beam with pride, “She recently started wearing her hair naturally and it makes these really cool pom pom pigtails, and she got a really cute bird shaped purse for candlenights! She’s like a ray of sunshine. What about you, who’s your best friend?”

“I guess- Carey. I mean Taako’s my brother, and I guess really Barry’s my brother too. But like, somebody that I can prank? So nice. Somebody I can talk to and not know intimate details about their entire life? Really nice.” Magnus smiles down at Angus, and Angus grins up in return. “Girls. Good.”

“Girls. Good.” Angus nods sagely, before his face splits in a smile. Magnus’ does too, and they both laugh. When car headlights illuminate the back of Magnus’ head Angus doesn’t question it, not until he realizes they’ve been on the both of them longer than it would take for them to pass. And then the car engine roars, and the tires squeal. 

 

Magnus reacts first, glancing back to see the SUV speeding up onto the sidewalk as Angus barely has time to turn around and be blinded by the lights. He hears Taako and Barry yelling and squints but again (and thankfully) Magnus acts quicker. He leans down and snags an arm around Angus’ middle, really grabbing him like a duffel bag not a person, and taking off down the nearest alley in a sprint. The car whizzes by as Magnus keeps running, heaving breaths as Angus stares up at him in awe. His shoulders shake despite the fact he’s faced worse, he clings to Magnus although he knows he doesn’t need to. Magnus rounds one corner dipping between two apartment buildings when the tires scream again, and light catches the wall they just turned. The car is still going after them.

With a moment of regained competency, Angus calls out- “Small! Find a hiding place, try behind a dumpster!” And Magnus all but throws him into a gap between a rolled out dumpster and a brick building, barely squeezing in behind him. They crawl further in, ignoring the rancid smell and dirt climbing their clothes. Neither talk until they hear the SUV again, and hear it peal out past their hiding spot. 

“Oh  _ Fuck- _ Are you alright?” Magnus thankfully doesn’t touch him, but Angus pushes himself upright on shaking arms.

“Did you see the plates?”

“What, I was kinda busy keeping you from being a boy sized pancake!”

Angus feels himself rambling, listing off facts in the hopes they can wrap around him like armor. Like his brain can put everything together and he won’t have to fall to his humanity.

“Well it was big, and from the sound we know it’s gas powered. Electric cars have different ignition. I mean usually if somebody tries to kill me I’m on the right track but there’s too much variability in this one, I can’t officially link it back to any source. My best bet is somebody aiming to profit from Lup’s disappearance-” 

“ _ What _ ?!” Magnus snaps, as Barry pushes the dumpster aside.

“Jesus fuck- what happened? You guys alright?”

“Yeah we’re alive, Ango apparently got somebody so mad they’d try to kill him.”

“Goddammit.” Barry runs a hand down his face, “Your dad ’ll kill me if you get caught up in this Angus.”

“I regret to inform you, I’m already caught up in this-” Angus snaps back, clenching his pin in his hand so hard he feels his knuckles go white, “and I’m not going to stop until I can save Lup! I can do it!” Magnus hesitantly puts a hand on his shoulder, and Angus feels tears well up in his eyes. “I can do it! I can help her! I can make sure I’m doing this for the right reason!” His shoulders shake, and the adrenaline wears off. “I’m not betraying dad for no reason.” He mumbles, tears rolling down his cheeks and splattering his glasses.

Silence falls over the group for a few minutes as Angus cries until he can catch his breath and calm down. The ache settles heavy in his bones as he slumps on the dumpster.

“Let’s not argue about the morality of a ten year old solving life endangering crimes in a fucking dumpster.” Taako says, arms folded and pointedly not looking towards the rest of the group.

“Behind a dumpster.” Magnus says, handing bags off to Barry.

“Behind a dumpster.” Barry echoes, not really adding anything else to the conversation.

“Behind a dumpster.” Angus says meekly this time, pushing his glasses up and rubbing at his eyes, smearing dirt over his cheeks.

“Come on, let’s get you home.” Magnus slides an arm behind his back, and Angus is very grateful that Magnus is his friend, Magnus’ arms are big and warm as they heft him up like he doesn’t weigh anything at all. And secretly, Angus has missed a sensation like this, Kravitz isn’t the biggest or the strongest physically so he doesn’t get carried around often anymore. Angus lets himself babble like the kid he is during the walk home. Thankfully, Kravitz isn’t home when they arrive, and Angus takes a moment to shower and twist his hair. He does feel a fair bit better after scrubbing himself clean and sliding on his pajamas (it’s already pretty late). He flips open his notebook and runs over his notes at the top of the staircase. Flipping it closed he trots down, and he flips it back and forth appreciating the noise as he starts reorganizing his notes. There’s a pretty loud thud from the direction of the kitchen, but Angus ignores it. Instead, he focuses on going over his notes. 

So much of his work disappeared when the intruder thrashed his kit, and he knows he’s forgotten some things! It makes his blood boil, but all he can do is work what he has left. He tears the page out, and works on reorganizing his mystery notes compared to his life notes.

_ -Satchel destroyed. Someone stole my detective kit, ruined or took several tools. _

_ -Paper Threat. Could be someone who knows about my past, or has strong stakes in the Lup case. _

_ -Video: Emotional outburst. Showed Lup’s powerful emotions during a glimpse behind the scene of Abduction. _

_ -Video: Costar. One of Lup’s costars showing genuine care for Lup and aggression towards Wonderland. Extreme emotional turmoil? _

_ -Wonderland/Press treatment. Lup was reportedly treated less as a celebrity persona and more as a tool for fortune according to Barry. _

_ -Fanficition gone. ??? _

_ -Photo of Lup. Evidence of drugging and more tool status. _

_ -Lup was fed misinformation on the circumstances of her birth. _

_ -Born on the same day as several others, the two reportedly 'close' on the listing have no identifiable relation. Older/Younger sibling? More falsified records? _

_ -Car attempted hit and run. SUV, dark. _

 

Angus punctuates his final note with a period and hums. A lot of stray leads, and no clear path to the answer. There’s another loud slam followed by someone hollering, and Angus sighs. At least it’s not always life threatening. He pulls the photo of Lup from where he’s kept it hidden, and slides it into the notebook. He keeps his detective kit with him at all times anyway, it should be fine there for now. He drops his chew pendant and ring in their special pockets and meanders into the kitchen. To his surprise Magnus is seated at the counter island, a long rope of some kind of bunched fabric is tied around his torso pinning his arms to his side. Flour and cookie dough is smeared in his hair, down his face, and in his exposed chest hair from where his t-shirt has been moved. Barry is also sitting beside him, not tied up but coated in egg, flour, and wringing liquid from the back of his mullet. Angus can’t even see his eyes, his glasses are completely opaque. And peeking further into the room is Taako, holding a knife in one hand and a spatula in the other, both pointed at Barry and Magnus.

“I swear- to _fuck_ -” He growls, although his shoulders shake with the aftermath of laughter. 

“He started it.” Barry and Magnus both say, and Taako drops his tools to run his own dirtied hands over his face, through his hair, pulling at his cheeks.

“Why! Are! You! Like! This!” Taako yells, and everyone can’t help but giggle at that. Angus especially, a small snort rocks him. “Fine. Fine!  _ Fine.” _  Taako throws his hands in the air.

“I think they should be banned from the kitchen.” Angus smiles, pushing up his glasses and trotting over to Taako’s side.

“They’re banned from mine-” Taako starts, sneering.

“Well I’m not, and I’m a very very good little boy who wants to learn how to make cookies!” Angus grins, looking up at Taako. Taako squints down at him, and Angus tries again. “I’m a moderately good little boy who’s gotten in a lot of danger today and wants a distraction with people he loves!” He keeps that same big smile, and Taako nods curtly. 

“We love you too!” Magnus cheers, and Barry gives a two fingered salute. 

“Do you promise not to stuff cookie dough up your nose, or any other nose present in the kitchen?” Taako asks. 

“I can’t promise but I’ll do my best!”

“He’s my little brother! Dibs!” Magnus yells, falling into a fit of laughter. 

 

Angus is actually much more helpful in the kitchen, all his mistakes are mistakes and not sabotage. Barry shuffles around one of the hallways and finds a small speaker that he plugs in, and connects his phone too. Older music strums out, a weird mix of rock classics and outdated pop tunes, and the occasional hard rock song thrown in that Barry mumbles to himself about. But Taako taps his foot, Angus jumps around, and once Magnus is out of time-out even he gets around to singing along.

When Kravitz gets home he’s surprised to say the least, but everyone meets him with excitement and nothing but praises for Angus spilling from their lips. Well, Taako is busy cooking and rather peculiarly keeping his mouth shut. Angus takes note. They’re all closer to his father’s age so it sort of makes sense they hit it off well, and Kravitz takes over music duty once Taako serves up some homemade chicken parmesan with what he could manage from the kitchen. It calms down, and it winds down. Angus falls asleep with his head on Kravitz’ shoulder.

 

“Well, I guess that mean it’s bedtime.” He smiles down at him, rubbing his shoulder and leaning down to kiss his head. “Thank you for keeping him busy, he gets into so much trouble back home.”

“Yeah, smart kid. Makes sense.” Taako mumbles, as Barry and Magnus stay silent.

“He is, and I just worry about him. I’m so proud but I want to make sure he can live to see middle age, you know? You all go to that wonderful university, you have wonderful futures. Angus has his whole life.” Kravitz’ voice go soft and quiet, and he looks up from Angus’ sleeping face. “Sorry, a bit of a downer there. Proud parent is all.”

“He’s a great kid,” Magnus smiles, “Seems like he’s done a lot already.”

“Ask him about it sometime, he’s so proud of his work. He could mobilize an army with a few phone calls.”

“Helps people then?” Barry asks, tapping his beer glass.

“More of his focus than his own safety.” Kravitz takes a deep breath, and moves Angus up to against his chest with a bit of struggle. “It’s been a pleasure having you all over, but I really think it’s late. Will you all be alright getting home? Or would you like to stay here for the night?”

“I usually house at least one of them, we should be fine.” Barry waves his hand.

“If you’re sure, I won’t pry.” Kravitz pushes to his feet and pulls Angus up. “I’m going to put him to bed.” Taako, Barry, and Magnus push out from their seats, and Taako takes all of the dishes to the kitchen sink. Kravitz waves goodbye from the top of the staircase, and Barry closes the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter, it was one of my favorites to write. Still not finished but definitely within sight, I should have the finished chapter count up within three weeks or so. (I will be on vacation in two weeks though, so there might be a super early/late posting)
> 
> If you did enjoy, please PLEASE leave a comment! It helps encourage me to write more, and it lets me know there's interest in more!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great news everyone, AMMS is officially finished preproduction! That's right! It came out to 18 chapters and an epilogue, the finale and post finale are both rather hefty so expect some nice long wind down chapters. 
> 
> I'm still gonna be keeping with once a week uploads, but I may do an early upload for next week (I'll be on vacation). I was so excited to post this part today, you get a super early upload too!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

  Angus wakes up with his kit tucked nicely beside him, also tucked under his sheets. He sits up and laughs, excitement bubbling from his hands as he flaps them. He kicks the sheets off his bed, jumping up and grabbing his kit. It’s the weekend! He can do whatever he wants all day!

Munching on some cereal, Angus looks over his notes again. Clicking his pen, he writes on the bottom of the list.  _ Wonderland?  _ And makes a mental note to snag Kravitz’ laptop again. The sooner he can get this all figured out, the sooner he can pretend it never happened, and he can be a normal kid with a normal dad relationship. He drops his bowl in the sink, grabs his last clean outfit and pulls his hamper down to the laundry room with just a little struggle. He types away at the laptop, and scribbles down notes. 

If Wonderland were drugging Lup, that would explain her extreme emotion followed by periods of lapse, or even if she took periods away from the spotlight between her explosions. Wonderland’s negative involvement in her life if her costar’s words are anything to go by. Specifically strong negative reception from people who genuinely cared for Lup. Lydia and Edward were also the legal guardians of Lup, they could get away with almost everything. Lup was also lied to about the circumstances of her birth. So it makes the most sense that they were heavily involved with Lup’s life, and as a result they might be heavily involved in her disappearance. Even if they don’t come straight out and say if they were involved, they might contradict themselves, or just make some kind of slip up he can prosper from.

Wonderland's headquarters isn't close, but it is close enough to not require a taxi. It'll be a nice way to get some air. Angus wishes he had his bike.

 

NeverWinter isn't especially clean, but it's not filthy. The streets look decently swept and there aren't piles of trash at street corners. The walkways are open to the sky, and shopfronts have their doors open for people to mingle in and out of them. It's still much busier than Rockport, and Angus keeps an eye on his copy of the directions, reading street signs and safely crossing crosswalks. He doesn't feel especially in danger, but he knows better than anything to not do anything risky. The hair on the back of his neck is upright and when he reaches the street, he’s on high alert.

Wonderland is one of the tallest buildings on the street, sleek, shining, and steel- with huge full floor windows. There’s a courtyard out front, a fountain with a strange figure in the center and water spouts. People in fancy suits and pantsuits are browsing, mingling around talking. Angus watches for a few minute and scans the crowd for any sight of Lydia Wonder. There’s music floating through the small gathering, it looks like a party is warming up or winding down. 

There’s a flash of electric blue and Angus gasps. Lydia Wonder is leaving Wonderland, a hideously patterned cyan and yellow suit jacket and magenta, cyan and yellow pants. She’s covered in low hanging necklaces and bracelets, as soon as she steps outside Angus has to look away from the light show. Her hair is a wild and wide display of that electric blue that contrasts harshly against her makeup. She laughs loudly, and Angus grips his lapel. She has a few people flocking her, two on either side in more muted and sensible clothes and a few welcoming her into the courtyard. She has a martini in her hand before he can blink and Angus takes a deep breath before walking over. 

If she was intimidating from a distance, she’s almost blinding up close. 

“Excuse me- Miss Wonder?” Nobody is really paying attention to him, which should normally be a good thing. But he can’t get Lydia’s attention. She taps her long nails against her glass, against her lips, the movement of her fingers is almost constant. Angus jots down her mannerisms as she ignores him.

 

“Lydia-” Somebody mumbles, bumping shoulder pads with her. 

“Hm-?” She turns, and Angus looks up, one hand clenching his notebook. “Oh?”

“Hello Miss Wonder- I have a few inquiries about Lup and your relationship, a-and treatment of her prior to her disappearance.” Angus puffs up his shoulders and readies his pen to get a transcript. 

The lackeys around Lydia go quiet, looking at her for some kind of guidance on how to act. She stares down her nose at him for a few beats, and laughs (a mean spirited thing). The lackeys laugh too, and Angus pushes up the brim of his newsboy cap.

“Ma’am I am serious.”

“Alright _ little one _ , I’ll give you one.” She smiles, baring sharp teeth. “Somebody call security, they’ll tote him off when this is done. But let’s at least humor him.”

“I know I’m not supposed to be here. I want to know what happened to Lup.”

“That’s not a question. Guards!” She looks over her shoulder and waves over men in suits. Angus follows her line of sight, and gasps. Without more of a pause Angus turns on his heel, and runs back the way he came. He holds onto his cap with one hand, and his satchel bounces against his side as he gets off Wonderland’s property back to the public sidewalk.

 

He gets to the public library before he stops running, a quarter of the way back home. He slips in, heaving breaths and putting his hands on his knees. Some people give him weird looks, but nobody stops him or grabs him. He walks on shaking legs to a large armchair and falls into it with his satchel in his lap against his chest. 

“Well, that literally did me no good.” He breathes, pressing his forehead against the bag. “I can’t get arrested- for more than a few reasons. What did I learn, what can I use?” He hugs the kit close, and relaxes. Notebook open, he goes over his notes.

_ -Lydia Wonder: Outspoken and intimidating. Taps fingernails. Waves hands, suspicious of noise behind her right shoulder. _

He scribbles down,  _ Refused to speak about Lup. Group looked to her for reaction on subject. Mean.  _ and sighs. Well that didn’t get him anything about Lup, what’s he supposed to do now?

“Usually it isn’t easy, but usually when I get stumped I’m not alone.” Angus mumbles, tracing his pen. “What would June do? Go over the notes. Done. She has- she a more selective memory than me.” He flaps his hands back and forth in his lap as he mumbles. “Okay let’s think like June. June cares about family. What would she-” 

“The letter!” Angus yells, shooting upright. A few of the library goers turn to him, a few shush him. Angus trips getting out of the armchair as fast as he can and his feet refuse to work with him as he trips again running out of the library. Throwing the door to the mansion open he barely has the mind to stop and lock the front door, before he’s sprinting into the small personal library. The chair wheels away as Angus climbs into it, but the adrenaline in his veins is so powerful it hurts. He feels the ache in his legs start to kick up from his running but he throws open the music theory book on the desk. Dust flies up into his face but Angus shakes his head and pulls the small handwritten note from the back few pages happy to see the angular and looping lettering.

_ I want to find him. I want to tell him. I’m sorry but if I have to end my career to find the missing half of me, then I will. _

He reads it aloud, and clenches the paper in is hands. “Think- think think Angus! There’s got to be something here!” He presses it against his forehead, and chokes out a coughing breath. “I’m in so far over my head this time-” He says quietly.

 

When he wakes up he didn’t realize he fell asleep, he knocks his head against the chair back and pulls his glasses up. He feels an indent from the bridged pads pressing into his nose, but he just sighs. The paper falls to the floor with a degree of class and Angus stares at it from curled up in the chair.

“Him. She was looking for someone. Presumably male. Let’s see. Boyfriend, husband, lover, father, brother, son, best friend… Missing half, so love is the best bet? Would that be-” Angus swipes the note up and puts it down on the desk, before flipping back to the front interior cover. He traces the blotchy blue handwriting, and mumbles. “Well this definitely strikes as a lover. Somebody Lup had a strong attachment to? Maybe she loved him under a pseudonym because of her having to tell him something.” He hums, and flips his own notebook open slowly. 

_ -Lup’s Letter: _ _ I want to find him. I want to tell him. I’m sorry but if I have to end my career to find the missing half of me, then I will. _

_ -Blue ink note in cover of music theory book. _

He sighs again, and stretches his legs before standing up. Alright. That’s enough excitement for the day. The weekend has barely begun and he’s already gotten in some hot water.

 

Kravitz fumbles with the keys again as he opens the door close to two in the afternoon, Angus is stretched along the couch with a bag of chips and watching an old dubbed anime Kravitz talked about liking when he grew up.

“Oh, I love that show!” He smiles, hastily closing the door and striding over. His gait is larger than normal, and his arms are folded behind his back. 

“It’s terrible,” Angus smiles up at his father, and giggles as Kravitz kisses his forehead.

“It is.” He smiles, “If you want a break, I did get you a little surprise.” 

Angus pauses the show, and rolls over onto his stomach. “That’s very suspicious.”

“It is! Why don’t you go out front and see? I wanted to find a suitable reward for you being so well behaved.” Kravitz grins and his shirt is rumpled, shoes scuffed. Coupled with the gait and the grin it looks like-

“No-” Angus throws the chips and blanket to the floor, halfway out the door before he even hears Kravitz speak. Pulling the door open Angus runs down the front steps, spinning wildly on his heel until he sees the driveway. There, in one of her yellow dresses and with her thick pom pom pigtails, is June.

“June!” Angus cheers, not even bothering to fight the tears that well in his eyes. He runs on burning legs to her, and she runs to meet him already laughing. She hefts him up by his middle, hugging him close. 

“Howdy stranger!” She giggles, cinching her arms around him and twirling him back and forth. “I got dropped off for a delivery and I don’t think my sibling’s comin’ back to get me anytime soon.” She almost drops Angus as he falls to his feet, not quite on proper footing just yet- too happy to care.

“Oh god I missed you-” Angus’ voice breaks as he dives at her again, and she knocks his hat to the concrete before holding the back of his head.

“Hey there, I’ve missed you too Angus. You cryin’?”

Angus nods in her shoulder, and she laughs. It’s not mean, or teasing, it’s happy. 

“Let it out there. I’m right here.”

“It’s so nice seeing you June, I’ve been thinking about you so much recently.”

“Well a’course, I’m your conscience here to keep you from running into traffic.” June says, smiling softer as Angus pulls back and wipes his face. 

“Yeah-” Angus smiles sheepishly, and looks down. “Oh- my bike!”

“Told you I was a bonus to a delivery- y’r dad asked us to bring it up for you. And I’m on spring break, so I asked if I could stay up here with y’all!” 

“Yes! Yes that’s amazing!” Angus feels his whole face light up- “I made a buncha new friends here and I’ve talked about you- I’d love to introduce you while you’re here!”

“Hey, how’s the mystery goin’? Ooh- wait there’s the deflatin’. Alright, let’s go in. I’m hungry.” She leans down and grabs his hat.

“Pizza?”

“Pizza.”

 

Kravitz welcomes them both back in, picking up June in another hung and she laughs before stepping down onto his shoes and then to the floor. Kravitz apologizes profusely as he has to head back to work, he may have ran out when Roswell called, but he gives both of them forehead kisses and quick but tight hugs yet again before he heads out. He leaves money for pizza and for dinner take out at least.

June is halfway through her third slice when she hums, and turns the volume down on the tv. 

“Okay, so what’s up?”

“Nothing, I’m just happy you’re-”

“Don’t make me get the fists out.”

“Alright- I may have... been…. I’m in some pretty hot water.”

“How bad?” June bites into her slice and chews the chunk of pineapple.

Angus sighs and drops his own slice back on the paper plate. “I’ve found a lot of info on Lup, and I feel like I’ve made great progress. Like I’ve put stuff together other people haven’t.”

June gives a rolling hand gesture.

“And- I’ve gotten threats. I almost got hit by a car.”

“Angus!” She drops her pizza and her plate to the sofa and reaches out for him.

“I- I didn’t get hit! It’s fine! I haven’t gotten kidnapped-”

“-Yet.” She interrupts, and Angus shakes his head. 

“Magnus saved my life, and listen- I’m close! I’ve hit a bit of a dead end but I know I’m close. I feel it.”

“Didn’t you promise you wouldn’t sleuth?” 

“I-” Angus feels his throat close up, “I did. Once I figure out what happened, once I save Lup-”

“Angus, what if she’s gone? What if she’s just dead, and you did all this for nothing? Broke your promise-”

“I didn't! I won’t!” Angus yells, before covering his face. “At first it was fine, there wasn’t any danger. But now there is- and I can’t rely on dad for help or support- a-and you were gone-”

June puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes. 

“We’ll figure it out. But if you get hurt I won’t have a choice.”

“You’re too good.” Angus mumbles, scrubbing at his face for the hundredth time today. 

“Says you.” June pats his arm, before leaning back into the sofa. “So you need help solving this mystery?”

“I’d appreciate it to be honest.” Angus pulls his satchel from being stuffed between the couch cushions and starts digging around. 

“Can you get me caught up to speed?”

“Not a problem.” Angus’ smile is soft and genuine and realer than it’s been in weeks. He feels warm, and safe, and full of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you enjoyed reading, please PLEASE leave a comment! It really does mke a difference! 
> 
> Your comments have kept me going so far and this is especially dedicated to those who have left positive comments. shadowofLillies, Nemocyte, and stopsavannah. I appreciate everyone who reads but commenters have a special place in my heart. 💙


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone! On time update, found a little spot with some decent wifi so figured I'd supply your weekly dose on time after all. Not exactly the most exciting, but this was one of my favorites to write. 
> 
> And I want to give a VERY special shoutout to DeepComplaint, your comment meant the world to me. Here are some more pieces to the puzzle, maybe an answer or two. ;)

June looks over his notes, pointing and asking good questions. She takes her hair down after an hour or so, and Angus goes to the nearest bathroom to grab her a pick. She runs it through her hair as she hums. 

“So, y’know a lot about Wonderland?”

“I like to think so, yes. But I can’t find anything connecting them to her disappearance if I-” Angus pauses, and smiles despite himself. “We can’t connect them if we don’t know how or why she disappeared.” He quickly flips through his notebook and pulls out the photo from Barry. Then, the death threat paper. 

“Do w’ know when she officially disappeared?” June hums, pursing her lips. 

“Her last know appearance-” Angus mumbles, snagging Kravitz’ laptop from the far end of the couch. “Right, she held a party here.”

“What about that?”

“She never saw any of her guests.” Angus says, tapping his fingers against his lips. He flinches though, remembering Lydia’s fingernails tapping staccato on her martini glass and moves to rub his pin instead. “The most- the most notable thing at the party…” Angus squeezes his eyes shut. “Something-”

“Okay, that must be sumthin’ though.” June shoves the pick in her hair and claps her hand twice. “Can we find anythin’ about the party? Who ran it? What else happened?”

“Let’s see,” Angus mumbles, giving her an appreciative nod. He clicks through most of his saved information, and then resorts again to Lup’s public wikipedia page. The last section of current whereabouts is empty aside from filler text, there’s no confirmed death date or anything like that. Her last appearance is the party held at her estate with is being funded/officially instigated by Wonderland. Lydia and Edward are both listed, where Lydia is all present tense verbs and Edward is all past tense. 

“The heart attack-” Angus says, “I forgot that Edward died at the party!” He cheers.

“Not the reaction I’d expect for a death but hell yeah!” June yells just as loud, smiling.

“Edward Wonder- he was Lydia’s twin brother. He was one of Lup’s guardians and after Lup’s two year disappearance, he had a heart attack at the party.” He scrubs at his eyes. “That’s baby stuff, common for anyone who’s heard of the Lup legacy.”

“You’ve been out of your element here, let’s keep going. So, his death have somethin’ to do with her disappearance?”

“I mean, that would make a lot of sense? But we can’t be sure.” He pushes the laptop onto a cushion to his side and picks up a cold slice of pizza. June nods, and grabs his notebook then his pen. 

_ -Edward Wonder died at Lup’s final party. _ Her handwriting its curly, cutesy and stylish compared to Angus’ proper small lettering. It makes him smile again.

 

June slides his pen back into its hold and fumbles around in her red cardinal purse. “Hol’ on, Roswell gave me somethin’- Ahah!” She pulls out a closed fist, and opens it with a grin. In her palm, sits a small figure of Angus. The boy blinks, taken aback. “Kinda weird, I get that. But- they wanted to say thanks, I forgot until I wrote cause-” She shuffles in her bag again and pulls out a small scrap of paper. It looks more like parchment, yellowed and rough torn edges. Angus takes the note first, and opening it he reads it aloud. 

“Thanks for helpin’ me out of that rough patch. Even if you didn’t catch ‘em, you made sure I didn’t catch somethin’ worse than a concussion. Joyfully yours, Roswell.” He runs his fingers along the ink, smiling at the sepia smears of messy handwriting, and the star signed with their signature. Then at the bottom, Angus pulls the paper close to his glasses. “P.s. here’s hopin’ stat-you made it there safe with Junebug.”

“They act like just cause I broke some of their clay work when I was little-” June has her arms crossed, but gives into a giggle. “Anyway, yeah! Y’know their special interest is claywork. They made a li’l you!” She pushes the figure towards him again, and Angus sets the note aside to take the tiny figure. It’s no bigger than four inches, a little big for his hand but barely palm sized for Roswell. It’s indeed a little him, newsboy cap, big beige satchel, his glasses look like carefully bent jewelry wire and his curls stick out the bottom of the hat. His eyes are closed and he’s grinning wide, two small black square drawn where his front left tooth, and lower right canine would be. 

“Oh my god-” He snorts, holding the figure and hunching forward with half a laugh. “They- I lost those teeth forever ago!”

“It was so funny though- it’s a staple a’ my whole house!”

“When-” Angus laughs and starts again, “Back when we first moved in?”

“Hell yeah! ‘Cause you were super quiet, an’ your dad was a first time dad and-”

“He came running over, worried about me losing my tooth. ‘Cause I was like, four- and you were five-” Angus keeps interrupting himself with laughter. “And his books said I wouldn’t loose teeth until later. So he was freaking out-”

“And Roswell just thuds down the stairs, takes you by the jaw, and says-”

“Oh this one’s loose too-” They say in harmony.

“The look! I don’t remember a whole lot- but his face in that photo!” Angus sets the figure on his lap and rubs at his eyes, his whole body shaking with laughter. 

June’s whole body is rocking with laughter, her laugh loud and bright as she nods again and again. Angus looks the figure over more and comments about the quality, the detail, the craftsmanship. There are little details like the teeth that dissolve into minute long conversations. Memories of past cases, bike accidents, first broken bones, freckle patterns that match up. The figurine sits proud on the coffee table as June and Angus talk the day away. 

 

June is flipping through his notebook again when she spies some more hurried notes, one with a drop of blood over it.

“Taako?” She asks, swinging her legs on the head of the sofa. Her head is hanging upside down over the bottom, and her yellow dress is a huge cloud of chiffon and layers clumped around her middle. She sets the book on her stomach and wiggles as she adjusts her bike shorts, and then takes the book close to her face again. 

“Oh yeah, he’s a classmate of mine. Friend? I guess?” Angus slides the laptop a little further down his lap, pausing his game of tetris. 

“Tell me about ‘im.”

“Oh, well he’s a great chef- like wow.”

“You burn water, you can’t be a good judge.” June snorts, and Angus nods. 

“Alright, you have a point, but- he’s a really good cook. Like really good. He bakes too- he made me a lemon square that knocked my socks off. Kinda rough, like he’s hard to really know. Can be pretty mean, but he’s got a heart. I think.”

“You got any other friends?” June smiles.

Angus pats his cheek, looking at her skeptically. “I’m not getting rid of you.”

“I wouldn’t let ya. It’s nice hearin’ you’re makin’ friends. Like real friends, not strategic ones.”

“It is kinda nice to be honest. I have a class with Barry, he’s the groundskeeper for the house here-”

“What a coinkydink.”

“I thought so too, but he’s-” Angus makes a hand gesture before speaking again. “A thing.”

June laughs, and pushes herself upright into a sitting position again. 

“He is- think- stereotypical white middle-aged dad. I’m talkin’ jean vest, and jeans. I’m talkin’ awkward dad jokes. I’m talkin’-” Angus feels himself really start to unwind, to loosen up, “ _ Mullet _ .”

“ _ No _ .” June gasps, leaning forwards.

“ _ Yes _ ! And then there’s Lucretia, she’s so cool- but not like Taako cool. She’s got the greatest sense of humor, she’s like deapan and calm and collected. And then she’ll say something that rocks the entire room with laughter and awe.”

“Oh hell yeah!”

“And Magnus- you two’d get along great! Think like, a puppy dog. All that excitement and love and energy- but in like the body of a twenty one year old. Who’s half bear.”

June starts laughing again, she laughs so hard she snorts. Angus laughs too.

They’re slurping down take out a few hours later, arguing back and forth over the reality of some crime show versus the moral interests in the fake subplot lines. 

“How’s Rockport been?” Angus asks, looking over at June from the TV.

“Quiet, surprised to say. What without you, I thought it’d be chaos but instead... It’s just lonely.”

“Well the trimester’s almost up. And you’re here for spring break.”

“Somebody’s gotta keep you from gettin’ into too much trouble.”

 

June takes one of the rooms on the second floor, between Kravitz’ and Angus’. The room is decorated plainly, again with a strange mirrored effect in the drapery, the boudoirs, the chairs. June tosses her bag onto the bed and leaps after it. 

“So you know for sure this place isn’t haunted?”

“Fairly certain.”

“Sweet, then I’m gonna get changed and probably try ta get set up for the week.” She rolls off the big bed, taking off her purse and pulling around her bag. 

“I’m in the one just on the left, one closer to the staircase.” Angus points, “See you tomorrow morning!”

“Oh- would it be alright if we went out tomorrow?” June is pulling out her clothes, laying out cute outfit after cute outfit that almost makes Angus rush right back in and ask to try some on. “I packed all my good stuff, non’a the haulin’ stuff.”

“Hell yeah,” Angus says (although his voice is much meeker and less accented) for June to smile at him. He pulls the door closed and makes sure to listen for the click before skittering to his own room. He takes a running leap to throw himself on his bed, and grins wide. He changes into his pajamas and folds his glasses before flicking off the lamp and crawling into bed. June is here, everything is okay. 

He feels his legs give into that painful ache of a very very busy day, and his head starts to fuzz out into sleep. He feels everything go warm and quiet and he knows he’s bordering conscious and not. In a flash, is Lydia Wonder’s smile- sharp and vile. Angus jerks just slightly, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to will himself back to sleep. He gets to that soft spot again, all warm and fuzzy. And he stays there for a while, so close but just not close enough. When he feels himself start to slip away, he hears the tires squealing and feels the heat of headlights on his neck. He rolls around in bed for what feels like forever, scratching the back of his neck, wrapping up in his blanket. Trying to find the cool side of his pillow. He doesn’t really figure out that he’s drifting off again until he hears it. Lydia tapping her nails against her glass. The piercing rings of her tapping, again and again and again. Angus bodily flinches, and opens his eyes. He still hears it, the tapping. With a wary arm he reaches out and turns his light back on, and covers his ears.

He counts his breaths, rocking back and forth. Everything is okay. There’s no sounds. The house is silent. And then it starts to creak, like footsteps passing up the staircase. The floorboards sing a now haunting tune, one that shoots through the air like electricity in water. He’s imagining things. He’s paranoid! It’s the paranoia. Angus clenches his twists in his hands, and works to take them out to keep his hands busy. The creaks turn into moans, he hears the tapping along the walls like Lydia’s nails. He pats his sleepshirt, his head, and his neck. He needs one of his stims-

“My satchel!” He gasps, fumbling to his feet and making a blind grab for his glasses. He pokes himself in the eye and he throws his door open, smashing them against his face and rushing down the staircase. He turns into the family room, squinting in the dark. Corners and shadows almost seem to manifest into figures. The room starts to spin, until Angus finds what he’s looking for. Like the shore to a wayward boat, his satchel is a piece of comfort and guidance as he grabs the handle and tears off back up the stairs. 

 

He clings to it as he collapses into his bed, glasses askew and catching in his hair although he doesn’t bother to fix them. He counts his breaths, digging his fingers into the smooth leather and small terry cloth patches. After a few minutes he fishes out his chew pendant and lets himself go to town. Everything is okay. Everything is going to be okay. He just needs to calm down. Everything is going to be okay. 

Lydia’s tapping keeps him awake for another hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you notice I happen to adore another dadvitz fic 💙 Or maybe you notice I happen to love my June and Angus dynamic and Angus acting more like a kid with his best friend 💙 Or maybe you notice commenters are what keep me going! If you enjoyed, please PLEASE leave a comment! It really does mean the world to me


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This is a pretty sweet chapter. It's also probably gonna be the start of a more Thursday leaning update schedule, my college classes have changed. But Enjoy ! :)

June wakes up the next morning, knocking on his door and peeking her face through the crack. 

“Hey- it’s time to get up.”

Angus registers her voice through a haze and chucks a pillow towards the door. “The sun’s up you’re up- I’m not.”

“I gave you extra time, e’cuse you.” June blows him a raspberry and Angus yawns. 

“Alright- gimme ten minutes.” After he hears the door click, Angus pushes up in bed. The tapping stopped, thankfully, everything is peaceful again with sunlight streaming through the window above his bed. He’s distraught to remember he took his laundry down yesterday morning, so instead of one of his nice suits he’ll be roughing down in a decent shirt and shorts. He grabs a short sleeved dress shirt and one of his vests he doesn’t wear often just to feel a little more presentable and give a place to stick his pin. He feels more grounded, sliding up his long socks and brushing through his hair. Routine. He keeps his spinner ring on his finger as he eventually steps down the stairs, June already fully dressed and swinging her legs at a counter seat. 

“Jeez- took ya long enough.” She jumps down from the chair, straightening her dress and crossing her arms. 

“Sorry, sorry. I’m ready to go if you are though. There’s a pastry shop not too far from campus, we can get some breakfast or just some snacks. Oh- the gingham. That’s your favorite.” Angus pokes her skirt as she walks by, and June beams.

“We’re goin’ out! I gotta look good.” She tugs on her purse, and taps her foot. “So, breakfast.”

“Breakfast.”

 

They walk side by side descending the hill from Lup’s mansion until they reach the end, and remember June just delivered his bike. They run back up the hill, June taking the front of the seat and Angus the rear. (“My legs are still really sore from yesterday-” “So you direct. I got this.”) Angus wraps his arms around her middle, and looks over her left shoulder as they wheel down the hill. As they enter the more downtown area Angus points out buildings and marketplaces. June watches enamored, pointing out different buildings to comment on. June makes jokes and Angus guides them. June enters the small pastry shop first, swinging her shoulders at the aroma wafting through the air. 

“Good morning ma’am!” Angus calls to the baker.

“Why good morning little ones! Pick what you like.” June mumbles a thank you in response, looking over the pastries. Angus stands behind her as she inspects, and turns when the front door jangles again.

“Good morning Dana, I was hoping you’d- Oh. Hello Angus.” Lucretia stands before him, a stylish blue hijab with small white flowers printed on it. She’s wearing a monochrome blue ensemble, pantsuit and buttoned up dress shirt. 

“Good morning Lucretia! I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Angus smiles up at her, and she returns the gesture. 

“Neither was I, I know Taako and the others tend to get coffee and snacks at the Davy Lamp but I prefer to eat and drink here. Who is this?” 

June looks up from the case, and gasps. “Oh, you must be Lucretia! Pleasure to meet you. I’m June.” She waves, and again Lucretia returns the gesture.

“Yes, a pleasure to meet you too. A friend of Angus’ then?”

“Yeah, I’m from Rockport.” 

 

The baker (presumably Dana) returns to the front end, and talks for a few minutes with Lucretia. Angus watches the two of them talk animatedly, and after about five minutes of talking Dana disappears behind a wall.

“Did you order something?” Angus asks.

“Yes, a box of croissants. My favorites come from here, and I’d offered to bring them to work today.”

“Where do you work?” June traipses over, playing with the hem of her dress.

“The NeverWinter public library, I was there yesterday when you ran in actually, Angus.”

“Oh, apologies for that ma’am.”

“Nah don’t worry. I was actually thinking I could help you out if need be.” Lucretia taps the side of her head, and June and Angus both make curious hums. “I have access to some old public records, you’re-” she looks around briefly, “looking in to Lup, right?”

Angus pulls on his satchel strap, “Yes, if you can find anything- it’d be much appreciated.”

“Newspaper clippings would be the most common but if her producers donated any film reels or tapes to the public they should be stored with us. Second bet.” 

“You’re incredible!”

“Don’t I know it.” Lucretia smiles down at them, and Dana returns with a hefty box of croissants. “Have a good day you two.” She gives a kind smile and June and Angus wave her goodbye.

“She does seem cool. Put together.” June says, before turning back to the baker. She gets a pecan swirl cinnamon bun, Angus opting for a boston creme eclair. June actually fishes a five out of her purse and pays before Angus has a chance to, a comment about Angus buying her trinkets in shops instead of breakfast. They sit at one of the small tables inside, June talking about her grade at Rockport’s public middle school and her graduation to high school soon. Angus tells her about the tics of some of the teachers, and what some of them do in the break room. June calls him a snitch. It’s so nice. 

They walk the bike around, and Angus fights to keep the hair on the back of his neck down. Passing by more local and cultural storefronts he and June weave in and out of crowds, Angus keeps his bike close and June holds his elbow when he looks a little too out of it. The small basket on the front of the bike slowly starts to fill up, a small journal here, a hair clip there, a patterned shawl, a figurine. June keeps asking questions, telling jokes. Angus snatches one of his smaller notebooks from his detective kit, and rushes to scribble down the punchlines of June’s jokes. His proper cursive becomes shaky as he laughs while writing. June teases him for his reliance on his journals in lieu of his spotty memory. (“Hey don’t write down that joke- I wanna tell it again later and get this level a’ laugh.” “Rude!”)

 

They stop for lunch at an open air cafe, Angus carrying the bags and locking his bike to the rack next to a light post. People filter in and out pretty regularly, waiters are bustling around and soft music plays from speakers on poles. They’re led to a table close to the wall separating patrons from people on the street.

June taps her plate with her fork, and points it at Angus. “Did you wanna get anythin’ for your friends?”

“If I see something, then it might be nice. I feel like just dropping gifts could be perceived as weird? I mean they’re all mid twenties and I’m thirteen after all. I’m thinking it would be best to let them set the regulations.” Angus sets his sandwich down as he talks, and then takes another bite. 

“You’re such a weird kid. You act like an adult around everyone else, but I feel like I’m the only one that has to deal with the real Angus.” She smiles, stabbing a slice of apple with her fork and taking it to her mouth. 

“Has to deal with? Not gets to talk with?”

“Oh no, I put up with you.” She smirks, before giggling. Angus can’t help it, he laughs too. 

“I like old fashioned things.” He runs a finger under his nose, and June points at him with her fork again. 

“Oh, I know.”

“My penny loafers are practical!” He argues, leaning forward although he’s smiling too wide for him to look remotely angry. A group of people is lead to the table beside them, all dressed nicely as one bumps into Angus’ chair. June glares up at them, but returns her gaze after a second. 

“So what do they like?”

“Journal, maybe a cooking tool, a-a… knife?” Angus spins the ring on his thumb.

“For Barry, or Magnus?” June squints.

“...yes?” Angus raises a shoulder, and snorts a laugh. Their conversation again circles back to what’s happened while they’ve been apart, new habits, new interests. Angus is about to pull out his notebook to argue on the proper spelling of a word versus the pronunciation, when a voice calls out to them. 

“Angus! June!” Lucretia runs up to their table from the street side, leaning over the divider with a canvas bag hung over one of her shoulders.

“Lucretia? What’s up?” June pushes up from the table, walking over to her.

“I found some things you need to see.” She glances around, “It’s about Lup. This is big news about her and the Wonder twins.”

“Okay, how urgent?” June waves her hand at Angus, a gesture he gets as  _ ‘hurry up and pay the bill’ _ . 

“They’re reels so there’s no time capsule on them, but from what I saw, I had to get it here. Information about the Wonders drugging her, and-” One of the waiters passing nearby drops their tray, making Angus jump as he pays. He and June rush out of the restaurant around to Lucretia, and she looks down at his full hands. “Do you have a car or a bike? I can’t stay long but I don’t want to make you carry all of this.”

“Yes, right here, by the lamppost.” Angus leads the two women over and sets a few bags on top of the film reels in the basket.

“Now let’s not draw attention to ourselves.” Angus mutters, eyes going wide for just a moment. “Thanks for the delivery! You had best get back to work.”  _ Before you get targeted, or get put into danger. _

“Not a problem, good luck you two.” Lucretia smiles, and turns back the way she came. 

June sets a hand on Angus’ shoulder, and looks at him. “What do we do?”

“Something feels off, let’s.. Not be suspicious. Shop. Mingle.”

“Well there was a little bookstore like, half a block back.” June points with her free hand, “Escapism?”

Angus grabs the cover for the basket, clicks it down, and nods. “Escapism.” 

 

The bookshop is small but close. Angus leafs through the mystery section, and muses over the ethics books (he remembers some of the names from class discussions, but his mind can’t sit still). When he gets too fidgety, he walks over to the cooking section where June is looking at a baking cookbook. His muscles are drawn tight like a spring, his whole body hurts just from the stress.

“See something you like?” He asks. June points at the page she’s opened. “Oh. Macarons.”

“I know it’s spelled -rons, but I thought it was -roons.” She mumbles.

“I know right, -roons is cuter.” Somebody says, before shoving Angus’ hat down into his face. Angus grumbles, and looks up to a large sun hat with star and planet charms hanging from the brim.  “Who’s the girl?” Taako smiles, crossing his arms.

“June, this is Taako. Taako, my best friend June.” He crosses his arms, half glaring up at his friend for embarrassing him.

“Shit, the kid's actually got friends.” He tilts his head and shakes his wrist to jangle the bracelets.

In a moment of surprising clarity June inspects him, and turns back to Angus deadpan. “I get what you mean now.”

“It’s just- yeah.” Angus nods, “He’s like that.”

“He’s right here?” Taako scoffs, although a glint catches his eye in glee. “You up to nerd stuff?” 

“We're trying to unwind a little. It's nice to meet you.” June sticks a hand out, and Taako takes it. 

“Ditto gal. Yeah I'm browsin’ while Maggie and Merle shop across the street.” Taako points lazily, and folds his hands. “See any juicy romance novels?”

“Gross.” Both kids sneer, making Taako snort. 

“Yeah, you're not wrong.” Taako points down at the cookbook closed over one of June's fingers. “But if you want real lessons on macaroons lemme know.” He smiles, a lopsided but genuine thing when a chime echoes from the pocket of his skirt. “Shit- hold up-” He shuffles around for a bit and swipes his phone open as he walks away.

“He seems…” June's voice trails off as she puts the book back. 

“Taako.” Angus finishes. 

“Yeah.” 

 

June ends up buying a small graph paper journal, with a blue cover and initial A carved into it. She's not subtle at all about handing it to Angus, for him to put in the bike basket. As they step out Angus starts heading back to the bike when a construction crew appears, starting to work on an open pipe down towards the middle of the street. Their tools are pretty loud, and they end up separating the two of them from their ride. 

“Shucks.” Angus breathes, as June mutters “Shit.”

“Let's go around then-” June starts, when another voice calls out.

“Hey! Ango!” Magnus comes running up, grin wide. “Oh! June!” His shoulders rise as he skids to a halt in front of the two of them. “Magnus! I love your dress!” 

June herself rises up at the compliment and sticks her hand up for Magnus to shake. “Magnus!” She echoes, “Angus told me about you!” Magnus shakes her hand with earnest.

“Told me about you too! Oh, your purse!” He pulls his hands up to his chin.

June all but throws it around her shoulder to show it off, “It’s a little bird! Roswell says it’s a vermilion flycatcher but I like callin’ it my li’l cardinal purse.”

“You two keep talking, I’ll go get the bike.” Angus waves, happy to see June getting along like he expected. Magnus and June hit it off incredible, Magnus is talking animatedly about his wood carving and June is talking about Roswell’s clay or her father’s farm work. He rubs his pin and takes the block walk around with a dopey smile on his face. June is more normal than him, yeah, but it still feels really nice when his friends get along. He tries to stretch some of the stress out of his muscles to no avail.

Walking behind the building Angus squeezes by thick concrete pipes, and hums. “Guess they’re fixing some of the underground stuff.” He takes the final turn, surprised to see a little group of people crowded near his bike, watching the workers. As he approaches they start to thin out, and he pops the lock off the bike. The noise is pretty loud and the hair on the back of his neck stands up as he leaves the crowd. 

Because of the noise, he doesn’t hear the beeping until he’s almost halfway back to Magnus and June. He squints, checking his pocket watch. He doesn’t like normal watches (much less digital face ones) and he doesn’t have a phone. Did June leave hers in the basket? Is she getting a call? Angus drops the kickstand, pops the lid off of the basket and drops the graph paper notebook in. Then he shuffles some of the other trinkets around, listening closely. His hands find the shawl June wanted, light beige patterned with coral polka dots and sunflowers. It’s not loose fabric, as he lifts it there’s a rectangular weight in his hands. It’s too big to be a phone. It’s beeping. His hands shake as he unfolds one edge, unwrapping the object. 

A bomb sits heavy it Angus’ hand, with less than ten seconds on the timer. “Oh my god-” he doesn’t recognize his own voice. He lifts the kickstand and kicks the bike. With a little less than five seconds left he runs to chuck the explosive into one of the concrete pipes. It disappears into it, Angus feels his heart stop, and then his head is aching and the world has gone white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rather proud of this chapter, and all in all fond of the Dadvitz dynamic. Also ! DO NO TAKE MEDICAL ADVICE FROM THIS FIC! DO NOT MOVE ANYONE WITH A HEAD INJURY, AND CALL THE PARAMEDICS AT THE FIRST POSSIBLE MOMENT. THEY ARE THE MOST PREPARED AND SKILLED IN ANY EMERGENCY. Why would you even take advice from Merle Hitower Highchurch anyway.

If she wasn’t paying attention before, June certainly is now. The explosion that sounds from the pathway Angus had taken was all she needs to start running, previous conversation be damned. She hears Magnus take off a few beats later, and his bigger legs get him caught up in no time. Rounding the corner Angus’ bike is knocked over, items strewn across the asphalt like it rolled and knocked into a wall. One of the concrete pipes used by the construction crew is cracked and smouldering. Angus is lying face down on the ground not moving.

“Angus!” Both she and Magnus yell, tearing off towards him. They drop on either side, and Magnus folds his hands under his armpits.

“Fuck, fuck _ , fuck, fuck _ \-  Merle’s a retired medipro- K-Keep an eye on him! Don’t touch his head!” Mangus throws himself back up, disappearing in a matter of seconds.

June hears him but her eyes are focused on Angus. He looks like he’s breathing, she sees shattered glass around his left temple so she hopes if his lense broke it didn’t get in his eye. She feels like she can’t breathe, she only looks up when Magnus and Merle return. 

“What happened.” Merle spits, taking a careful knee and brushing around Angus’ head to look for open wounds. 

“E-Explosion.” June spits, hands shaking as she fists them in her skirt.

“We didn’t touch him.” Magnus says, “What do we do?”

“We need to get him to a hospital, we don’t know what the extent of the damage is. Call the Emergency line?”

“No- not yet-” June’s hands are still shaking as she fumbles around her purse. How could she forget to do that? That was basic emergency knowledge.

“Don’t-” Merle looks up at Magnus, “We can get him there faster and the speeding tickets will be cheaper than the ambulance bill. Go pull the van around and we’re gonna use the board to get him in.” 

 

Merle snaps his fingers in June’s face and she comes back into her body. “Call his guardian.” She finally manages to get a grip on her phone, and selects Kravitz from her list of favorites. The phone rings for years and he doesn’t answer. She hangs up before she can leave a message.

Magnus gets the minivan just down the alley, and pulls out a battered up surfboard before sprinting back to the trio. Other people are starting to approach now at the sound of the explosion, there are cameras and phones everywhere. June watches as Merle and Magnus roll Angus over onto the board, infinitely careful to not jostle his head around. He’s got a nasty gash from his left temple to almost the center of his forehead, like he fell with all his weight and couldn't move himself in time. Magnus gets the board up with Merle’s help, and they slide it into the back half of the van. June climbs in after them, calling Kravitz again. He doesn’t answer.

Magnus pulls himself over the console to take the driver's seat and throttle the engine. She barely has enough time to slam the door shut before they’re peeling out of the alley and onto the main road.

She watches Merle use some old exercise equipment to keep Angus’ body still and tied down, two foam blocks connected with a bungee cord to keep his head from rolling around in the traffic.

She calls Kravitz again. Kravitz picks up this time.

“June? What’s the matter? Pardon my lateness and I’m afraid this can’t be a long conver-”

“Mr. McAllister We’re going to the hospital, Angus is unconscious.”

“What?” His voice is shaky but not angry yet, it’s pure disbelief.

“There was an explosion. Angus is nonresponsive. You need to meet us there.” She feels her composure finally start to slip, her voice catches and her shaking hands become too much. She feels the tears start to run down her cheeks. Her voice goes. “He…” 

The car slams to a stop and Merle is barking orders again, June nearly falls out of the car to let Magnus get a grip on the board. She hangs up on Kravitz without a second thought. Merle goes in ahead, guiding them to the emergency ward and laying out every piece of information he can to the nurses. A gurnee wheels out with four professionals, and Angus disappears. June is still shaking when a rough hand finds her shoulder, she looks up through her tears to see Magnus also crying. 

He isn’t exactly like Roswell--he’s more muscle where Roswell is fat--but Magnus hefts her up like they do, Magnus takes a seat in the waiting area, and Magnus tells her that everything is going to be alright. 

 

Angus wakes up with a deep deep ache in his head, and his eyes covered. It's a brief moment of panic, before he reaches up with unsteady hands to touch the bandages. 

“H… hello?” He calls.

“Oh, you're awake.” Somebody speaks, and Angus hears shoes tapping from a far away corner of the room up to his left side. “Don't move your head too much, or pick at that bandage, they're both for your own good. What's your name?” There's shuffling Angus guesses as the person grabs a chart of papers.

“Angus… McAllister McDonald.” He squints his eyes under the bandage and feels his head droop down against some kind of neck brace. Why did it hurt to even think?

“How old are you Angus?”

“Thirteen.”

“When were you born?”

“July 15th.” He mumbles, again bitter at how basic functioning makes him feel so bone crushingly tired.

“Okay you're at least a little coherent now. How are you feeling?”

“Bad.” He mumbles. 

“Well you have some visitors, would you be up for seeing at least one of them?”

“June.” 

“Yeah, your sister said you'd want her. I’ll let her in.”

The person leaves, shoes tapping again. A different hurried step replaces it after a few seconds (minutes? He's not sure.)

He recognizes the familiar click of her mary janes on tile, and smiles with what energy he can use.

“Fuck you.” She snarls, shoes clicking with fervor as she rushes to his bedside. “ _ Fuck you- _ ” she says again, halfway through a sob. Her voice shakes as she pulls the sheet on him into her hands.

“I'm okay-” 

“You're alive. You're very far from okay. I can't even- I can't touch you or hug you or-” She's crying, Angus can hear it in the way she sniffles, the way struggles to catch breaths.

“I'm sorry.” He breathes.

“I'm not the one you need to apologize to.”

There's more shuffling as June pulls herself up to sit next to him, “I think-” Almost on cue there's a loud scene outside, Angus winces as there's yelling and then suddenly none. His door is slammed open and both he and June jump. 

The shoes that click on the tile are unsteady, and breathy whines escape the third figure. 

“Oh my god…” Kravitz breathes, barely above a whisper. Nobody says anything, Angus feels his stomach tie into knots. There’s more shuffling as June reaches forward, and then Angus flinches, because a hand runs across his stomach. A big arm (presumably Kravitz’) is slung across his middle and he feels Kravitz press his face into his shoulder. Angus’ head hurts but he recognizes the wetness growing on his shirt (is it his? What did he wear today? Is it something from the hospital?). He’s so tired.

 

He wakes up and can blink his eyes open, although his cheek is still pressed against some kind of neck brace. He’s in a hospital, all pale and greyed colors in everything from the tile to the decoration. He has a window with some weird patterned pillows, he’s got an IV that makes him scrunch his nose- but he steadies his breathing and he’s happy to learn that thinking doesn’t hurt quite as much anymore, barely at all. His glasses are gone, there’s a different bandage near his eye now that’s more of a gauze pad. His exposed skin is littered in little nicks and cuts, he feels a small array over the side of his face. Thankfully his hair is still all present, they didn't have to shave him to run special tests. He tries to lay out what exactly happened when there’s a small hum from the far wall Angus squints at.

What he thought was a strangely patterned pillow, was actually June. She sits up and stretches, her hair halos her head in a big blurry ball and it makes him smile. 

“You actually here this time?”

“Yeah, two eyes and everything.” He says, feeling his smile drop to something more somber. 

“God Angus, you scared the hell outta everyone.”

“You and Magnus?”

“Your dad.” She says, getting up and taking one of the closer chairs. He still can’t make out her exact details, his glasses are terrifying thick to compensate for his eyesight. “Lucretia and Barry stopped by. One of your professors. A-...” Her voice catches and she fights through it. “A CPS worker…”

Angus feels his heart speed up, his free hand traces a very specific spot on his thigh. 

“Angus, you’ve gotta stop this. Move to, to missing pet cases, or- we don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I help people…” He mumbles, although a mass starts growing in his chest, crawling up his throat with shooting tendrils that fill him with dread. “I help people I promise.” He sniffs, squeezing his eyes shut. 

There’s a soft knock and the door to the room pushes open. “Is he awake?” Angus recognizes his father’s voice and lets the tears burst out, he crosses his arms over his face and tries to shrink down only to tug the hanging liquid bag and agitate the neck brace. “Hey,” Kravitz’ voice isn’t angry or harsh like he’s expecting, Kravitz’ voice carries on a tune and rolls with a melody. His hands pulls Angus’ elbows down and pushes them down onto the bed. Angus still can’t look at him, and Kravitz whistles the opening tune to the Caleb Cleveland Liveshow they saw for his eleventh birthday. He blinks his eyes open, and sees the familiar warm shape of Kravitz up close.

“There he is.”

“I’m sorry-” Angus babbles, “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry-”

“Calm down,” Kravitz’ voice is smooth and lyrical, he talks more and says nothing, but his voice not the words calm Angus down. “There we go,”

“Papa I’m so sorry- I was so scared-”

“Angus it’s not alright yet, but you did so well. I can’t be mad at you, that wouldn’t be fair.” He says, “Do you want your eyes? I-I grabbed a replacement.”

Angus nods, and reaches one hand up to help Kravitz slide his glasses onto his head. They catch the shell on one of his ears, and the big lenses can’t settle just right because of the bandage, but his tears slow down enough for him to see things again. Kravitz looks tired, his hair has frayed out from his dreads more than normal, and he's wearing a dress shirt and tie that are rumbled and messy. His eyes are red and his smile is dancing the line between soft happiness and heart crushing sadness. June is a little worse for wear, her hair is a mess too and as Angus looks her up and down he sees the trim of her skirt is scratched and dirty. There are spots where the chiffon layers that give it body poke through also stained brown and nasty. She's got bandaged knees, but she pushes down on the yellow gingham and smiles. She’s got a bandaid on her cheek, orange with two shiba puppies fighting over a piece of steak, and Angus tries to shift in bed.

“Are you okay?”

“Hey now, you’re the one with the concussion.” She says, “And yeah, Magnus gave it to me, to stop crying. He put it on.” She taps it a few times with her fingers and Angus hears Lydia’s nails on her martini glass.

“Do you remember what happened?” Kravitz puts a hand on Angus’ forearm, and he flinches for a beat. 

“Oh, uh.” He blinks a few times, “Not… not really. It's-” he squeezes his eyes shut.

“They said y’ hit the front of your head, the part that does... lot of stuff, so you might be a bit wonky.”

“That's the medical term they used, wonky.” Kravitz smiles, and rubs his eye with his sleeve. Angus smiles, and tries to nod to no avail.  “I'm heading down to talk to the police in a little bit, could you write down anything you remember? Don't strain yourself.” He pats around his pockets for a moment, and pushes up from his seat to instead shuffle in his briefcase. He pulls out a legal pad and a red pen that he sets on Angus’ bed. “Or if you want to draw, or brainstorm your next chapter,” He smiles, although his shoulders start to shake. In a hurried action he presses a kiss to Angus’ head and he excuses himself with a few words murmured quickly.

Angus watches him go and June lets him for a few moments.

“You're killing him.” She says.

“I know.”

 

Angus is discharged two days later, blissfully thankful that Kravitz has such a good job, specifically that he has good medical insurance. He's not allowed to do a lot, even school is off the table although he doesn't complain about it. He has some painkillers if he gets headaches that go too far, and he's not allowed to look at screens or lights for too long. About one movie length is the maximum before he has to break. June holds his hand and wraps a blanket around his shoulders when they drive home. Kravitz’ clientele is absurdly understanding, they give him time off and the three of them function more or less as a single organism. Angus hangs out in the main family room, Kravitz shuffles around the rooms on the main floor, cleaning or doing something for work. June hangs out with Angus, usually turning on music or a movie every so often. They play what board games they can find, and it feels so good for the first day. 

On Wednesday, there's a knock on the door. Kravitz kicks up from his spot sitting on the floor, where June and Angus were playing with his hair. “Oh, hello.”

“How's Ango?” Angus hears Magnus nearly yell, and he sees Kravitz lean backward. 

“Alright, don- don't do  _ that- _ ” He looks around for a moment, “He's doing alright. The concussion is working its way out.”

“Can we stop by for a bit?” Angus thinks that's Lucretia, and he touches the bandage on his forehead.

“Angus? How are you feeling?” Kravitz is suddenly kneeling in front of him, and he jerks.

“I’m- I'm okay.” 

“Up for visitors?”

“Yeah- that'd be nice.” Angus watches as people start to filter through the front door, Barry, Magnus and Lucretia trotting in carefully. Magnus looks like he’s about to burst into tears, Lucretia has three small boxes in her arms, and Barry has a bouquet in a glass vase in his arms.

“Hello everyone.” Angus says, giving a small wave.

“How are you doing?” Magnus has his hands clenched together at his front, he looks like if he were holding a water bottle it’d explode.

“Head hurts, but it should be gone soon.”

“We bought you some get well presents.” Lucretia shrugs, giving a sad smile. “We thought it was the right thing to do.” Lucretia sets her boxes down on the table, and Angus can tell just from the way she’s standing she feels guilty. Her hands twitch, if Magnus wasn’t so obviously about to cry, Angus would expect Lucretia to first.

“Oh, I really appreciate that!” Angus smiles, and June kicks up from the couch. She rushes forward, giving Barry a brief hug, Lucretia a longer one, and she hugs Magnus before he picks her up and totes her on his hip like she isn’t a fourteen year old. 

Barry sets the bouquet down and drops down next to Kravitz. “Did you have insurance or anything for the bike?”

“No, not really,” Kravitz mumbles, “But it shouldn’t be terrible to replace, it was rather old but that’s Angus’ style. Maybe not something brand new, but we will be getting you a replacement.” Kravitz directs his attention back to his son, who nods.

“The bike…?”

Magnus drops carefully down onto the couch next to Angus, June perched in his lap. “Your bike rolled away, but it still got messed up. The back wheel was warped pretty nasty.” He says, “And I know, I have vehicle proficiency.”

“You failed your drivers license test four times.”

“But I eventually passed!” Magnus and Lucretia snark back and forth, and Angus turns away from them.

“My bike got ruined?” His father nods, “Did I-” He pats around his chest, then the couch. “My satchel.” He says slowly.

“Oh, it looked pretty roughed up but-” June says, putting a hand on Angus’ forearm. “Nobody grabbed it, we were in a hurry getting you to the hospital.”

“Fuck.” Angus says, knitting his brow.

“Excuse me?” Kravitz blinks.

“Fuck.” June says.

“Oh no- Don’t you-”

“Fuck!!” Magnus cheers, turning away from Angus to be careful.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Barry and Lucretia chime in now, chanting like parrots as the family room gets filled with different tones of the obscenity.

“Oh christ-”

“Oh fuck.” Everyone mimics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go! Maybe things are calming back down! Maybe they're not!  
> I can tell you for sure I appreciate comments ! Please PLEASE leave a comment if you enjoyed! I'd love to hear your theories or interests in the mystery! (They make me so very very happy and let me know if I need to fix the upcoming chapters cause I fucked up the mystery somehow!)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I almost skipped this chapter, and uploaded 16 ! Boy howdy that was almost bad, I can only imagine the confusion. But here is 15, the proper chapter for this week. Looks like three, four more weeks? Might jump to two uploads a week as we ride out this final wave. (That is if I get feedback and interest in me doing that!)

Angus takes it easy, although he’s absolutely heartbroken about his detective kit. He lost his notebook, his special powders, his carabiner, everything that was important to his work. Thankfully his pin was okay, and he was wearing his spinner ring. But his lockpick set, his jars, and most specifically his information. His notes, his photos, his death threat. All gone. Kravitz promises to buy him a new kit for his birthday next year at least, and Angus convinces himself that hey, maybe the attempt on his life was it! Maybe now it’s all over! He… He doesn’t tell Kravitz that it was an attempt on his life. June tries to pressure him into it on thursday, but Angus powerfully refuses. With all his leads gone, there’s no point in continuing the search. He’s lying. June knows he’s lying. She doesn’t call him out on it.

Angus gets back up and running around fully on thursday, stretches and takes time outside to help clear his cluttered head. The bandage gets changed, his memories settle a little better, he gets shaky sometimes but he can’t tell if it’s just nerves or if its his motor functions from the fall. Things start to get a little more normal, he keeps his new gifts close to his heart. From Lucretia, a new small journal. This one is hardcover and handbound, a small blue ribbon acting as an always present bookmark. It has a small collection of pens with it, and Angus keeps all of it next to his bed for his new kit. From Magnus, a woodblock, although carved intricately in a pattern imitating his pin. (“It’s your insignia! Like- put it on your desk! Your official trademark!”) His initials decorate it, inside the magnifying glass with small plants and a bowtie. From Barry, another chew pendant he wears under his shirts almost constantly, a blue fish with a firm tail and a soft head, depending on how he’s feeling and how aggressive he chews. He had always been hard on his chews, but now going too hard makes his head hurt, so it’s nice to gently teeth on the soft side now and again.

He doesn’t see Taako. At all. That bothers him a lot. 

 

Kravitz has music playing almost all the time, he’s present and warm and caring. It makes Angus so  _ so _ happy, with June there it feels like everything is perfect and nothing could go wrong. They all laugh, they all joke, they sing in the kitchen and dance around making terrible pancakes for dinner. Angus wakes up to a busy house every day, with people he loves. On saturday, Kravitz announces with a heavy heart that he’ll have to go back to work. Angus and June both sigh, but nod. 

“Work’s important.” Angus mutters.

“You’re more important Angus.” Kravitz replies, “But I’m almost done here. One week of work at most, maybe two if we stay until the end of the lease.”

“The trimester does end soon,” Angus counts on his fingers, “I guess it’s been longer than it’s felt.”

“A  _ brief _ vacation in normalcy.” Kravitz smiles, “Soon you’ll be right back to helping people.” 

“Right.” Angus says, watching him give both kids a kiss on the forehead before heading upstairs to get dressed.

“Oh!” Kravitz calls from the staircase, “Barry said he had to stop by and do another check up today, about the- the drafts!”

“Alright!” June and Angus yell back. 

“D’you think that has somethin’ to do with him fallin’ last night?” June asks, poking around her cereal bowl.

“He fell?”

“You might not’a heard- Yeah, he fell around eleven thirty last night, thought he stuck a knee through the wall for how loud it was.” She groans, “Scared me half ta death.”

“Maybe he did stick a leg through the wall,” Angus laughs, looking up just in time to catch Kravitz pulling open the front door.

“Have a good day!”

“You too!” Both reply, before Angus folds his arms on the counter and lays his head on them.

“Tired?”

“Restless.” He says, snatching the small tapping raven toy from weeks ago and letting it peck at the counter. 

“It’s safe.” June pushes her bowl away, and rests her head on Angus’ shoulder.

“It’s like prison.”

“Literally nobody wants you to go back outside and fuckin’  _ die _ .” She pokes his side, and jumps down from her stool to walk over to the family room, spinning and  _ thwap- _ ing the straps of her overalls as she goes. “You could do my hair.” She says, and Angus laughs. Adjusting his glasses he follows, takes a seat, and pops the hair doodles out of her pigtails. He scrunches his fingers in the thick mass. 

“Alright, twists or rows?”

 

Barry knocks on the door a little while before Angus finishes June’s knots, and both kids call to the door for him to enter. His face is blotchy red and his denim jacket is pulled up tight around his neck.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” they parrot back.

“Your dad said something about a draft? A hole in the drywall?”

“I knew it!” June pumps her fist, and Angus replies sensibly.

“Best bet is the room he’s staying in upstairs, right side of the staircase three doors down.” He finishes the last knot, and pushes himself up from the couch. “Can we come watch?”

“Sure, don’t see a problem.” He waves up as he ascends the staircase, June and Angus trotting up behind him. Barry pokes at the door, a small sharpie doodle of a raven taped on it. He purses his lips and looks down at Angus.

“You’ve seen the way he dresses.” Angus says, arms folded behind his back. Barry’s eyebrows rise and he shrugs, pushing the door open. On the right wall there is an appropriately sized hole in the drywall, and Angus notices one of his father’s pants strewn over a bedpost, white dust and debris along the left leg about halfway up. 

“Yeah, that’d explain the draft for sure.”

“There are more than a few drafts in the house though,” Angus mumbles. He trots over, a finger to his lips as he peers into the hole. To his surprise there isn’t a small cavity from the break, there’s a flat expanse of flooring before he can see the next inside wall. “Oh woah-” He says, reaching an arm inside. To his glee he actually can’t reach the other side, and he bunches his hair under his cap before sticking his head through the hole.

“Hell yeah!” June cheers, rushing up and pulling Angus back before sticking her own head through.

“Woah- alright be- be careful? Please?” Barry asks, “Wait shit- I forgot my toolbelt in the closet. I guess, check it out if you want? But don’t like- walk on any unstable structures. I can’t handle any more shit on my conscience.” He waves his hand, and starts on his way out. June is already breaking chunks of the drywall to allow her entrance, her shirt is covered in dust and her exposed legs turn ashy. She’s wiping off her knees just to Angus’ left as he enters, and whistles a low tune. 

“Woah.”

“Yeah, this looks like some kinda secret passage.” She replies, looking up as Angus waves her along. They both look around in awe, the small space seems just big enough for an adult, but the two of them fit with almost room to spare. They dip and turn between walls, and June suddenly shivers. 

“Jeez, it’s not that cold in the main rooms, why’s it so cold in here?” She rubs her arms and sneezes from the dust. 

“Dad and I keep the heat blaring in the rooms, there’s a chill from outside that cuts through sometimes.” Angus is touching what walls he can, knocking to hear the reverb. “Guess it musta been this place, sapping heat into these passageways.” Angus takes a sharp right turn, coming to a platform with visible overhang. He sticks his arm out, stopping June. There’s an old but sturdy looking ladder on the far end, tied to the platform and leading down to presumably the first floor. Then, another platform that lead even further down, dissolving from manageable darkness to almost absolute.

“No.” June says, already watching Angus push up his glasses and turn to climb down the ladder. 

“Yes.” He replies, testing his weight on the first rung. “Barry looked like it was cold out today, if we go now the passageway should shrink up if it’s wood or something man made.”

“Don’t think you can convince me with reason,” June crosses her arms. Angus starts climbing down, and she follows. “I’m going if you’re going, no matter what.” 

 

Unlike what he predicted, the path leads down to an almost wet texture and a large concrete pipe surrounding them. “Weird,” They mumble, squinting hard in the low light. There’s a faint trickling sound as they walk, the air is cold but slowly warming. The pipe starts to lead down, and June tugs on his arm.

“If this doesn’t lead anywhere we’re goin’ back. A-sap.” 

He nods in reply, keeping her close as they travel further. The decline gets greater, and just as they’re about to turn back there’s a loud thud from dead ahead. Peering forward, there are small slivers of light, peeking in like light around a sagging door that doesn’t fit it’s frame. There’s another thud, and some complaining and although neither can see really well, the knowledge of their matching quirked brows is enough to send them onward. The light turns out is coming from a kind of door, although it’s smaller, and Angus pushes it open a sliver hesitantly. More light comes spilling in, and Angus pushes the door with more force to send it swinging open. The light is obscenely bright, but after a few moments his eyes adjust. It looks like some kind of basement, although he’s above the floor. There are other shelves (which he presumes his ‘door’ must be) and washing machines. A short asian woman is humming to herself, a large blue and silver headset on as she sways and bumps her hip into the washer she’s loading. Angus and June just stare for a while, and then the woman turns around and jumps so hard her headset pops off.

“Fuck! What the-” She fixes her headset on her neck and jumps up to sit on the closed washer on her left. “Alright, well, hello?”

“Hello!” Angus grins, as June waves.

“Just- sneaking around in curious vents and weird creepy passages?” 

“Yeah.”

“Honestly? Fair.” She props her elbows on her knees and smiles, her canines sharp and blue eyes glinting with mischief. “Where’d you come from?”

“Lup’s mansion up on the hill.” Angus shuffles around some dirt to also sit on the lip of the passage. June drops down next to him.

“We probably should be headin’ back soon, don’t want Barry to get in trouble.”

“He spending all his time up there again? Now’s my time to boobytrap his shoes.” The woman snickers.

“He lives here?”

“Yeah, this is the apartment complex down the hill. I’m Carey by the way.” She waves, and adjusts her workout gear. 

“Oh!  _ The _ Carey!” Angus smiles, “You’re-... you’re Magnus’ best friend.” He says after a pause.

“Carey Fangbattle, the one and only. Don’t look at my birth certificate though.” She waves a hand, and Carey pops her lips.

“Oh yes, I’m Angus McDonald-”

“And I’m June.”

“Oh, the famo ango mcdango.” Carey grins, clicking her nails against the washer lid. 

“Oh god, are they calling me that?” Angus winces, despite the smile and blush growing across his face.

“Magnus is, but it’s kinda fitting. If you guys want you could come up to my suite for some snacks, given Magnus hasn’t eaten all of them.” Carey pushes off from the washer, before shuffling around in her basket and finding a roll of coins to start her laundry. She takes the basket on one hip, and waves for Angus and June to follow. They slide down from the ledge, standing on the dryers before June pushes the fake shelf back and trundles after her. 

 

Carey pushes into Suite number eight, and calls in to the room. “Special boy delivery for a buncha dorks living in my house!”

“We do not live here!” Magnus calls back, and Carey smiles towards the voice, presumably the mainroom. It’s not a very big apartment, it’s rather tight but it feels homey, decorated with cross stitches and cool wall decals. There’s some framed art of a dragon and an orc on some kind of an adventure and he makes a mental note to ask about them. But when he peeks his head around the corner, he spies Magnus sitting on the small lumpy couch, and Taako sat next to him with his legs across Magnus’ lap. When they make eye contact though, Taako pulls his legs up and his whole demeanour changes. 

“Hello sirs!” Angus smiles, trotting in. June giggles, rushing past him and leaping at Magnus. He catches her, and plops her down on the couch on his other side.

“Hey Ango, what’s up?”

“I was-”

“Taako’s gotta go.” He snaps, kicking up from the couch and stomping towards Angus- towards the door. Angus knits his brow, bodily putting himself in front of Taako. He doesn’t seem to expect it, steps to the side, and Angus does too. “No. Let me go.” Taako balls his fists, and Angus glares up at him. 

“No.”

“Guys? What’s up?” Magnus scooches forwards on the couch, ready to intervene.

“I have to leave.”

“I won’t let you. Taako, what’s wrong?”

“I will climb out that window,” Taako gestures sharply to the window on the far wall, “Barry’s place is just one over.”

“Talk to me! Why haven’t I seen you?”

“If you like this whole living thing, I suggest you let me leave.” Taako’s voice isn’t intimidating or threatening, it’s- it’s almost afraid. Angus feels his shoulders relax, and he takes half a step to the side. Taako still bumps into him, a part of his flowy shirt catching in Angus’ pin. They mumble back and forth for a few seconds, and when Taako pushes away, Angus feels something sticking in his vest. He adjust his glasses, and presses an elbow to his side to hear the minute crinkling of paper in his clothes. Alright, definitely weird. He hears Taako call back down the little hallway presumably leading to Carey’s room where she’s gathering laundry, then the front door clicking shut.

“He wasn’t with us when we took you to the hospital,” Magnus muses, clicking his teeth together. “Well, he’s just like that sometimes.”

“He’s just… Taako.” June nods.

“Yeah.” Angus crinkles the paper a few more times, and moves over to occupy his now empty spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! Please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a comment if you enjoyed !! It really does mean the world to me, and even though I've finished writing this, I can't really find a purpose in finishing the editing and formatting if nobody cares about it.
> 
> On a lighter note, I've started yet. another. taz 2000s movie au. First it was Taako Bell, then this, and lemme just say. Legally Blonde is a pretty good movie. Maybe lemme know if you're interested in seeing that too! I seriously mean it, please leave a comment writing is not easy and I see no point in posting online if it just eats up time and I get nothing from it :')


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting to the peak, are you ready? Have you solved the mystery yet?

Magnus pats his shoulder, “How you doin’ Ango? Ignore Taako’s tantrum.”

“Oh, rather well.” Angus kicks his feet up onto Magnus’ lap, and he lets him. “The bandage should come off soon.”

“Hell yeah,” Magnus reaches up to stick his hand in Angus’ hair, and he pauses.

“Gently.” June says, patting his other arm. Magnus’ hand goes to Angus’ head and he pops off his hat to pat him. He drops the hat back on and Carey returns.

“Took you long enough.” Magnus blows a raspberry her for good measure.

“Kill’s is working long today so i was trying to be romantic- and do her laundry-” Carey rushes forward and flicks Magnus on the nose like a dog.

“Hey!”

“Tragic, I know, I can't help you with your homework.” She walks back and collapses in a heap of limbs in one of the mismatched armchairs.

“Not everyone can get a job like yours.” Magnus throws his head back, and picks up June to set her on the couch. 

“Oh right, snacks.” Carey just lifts herself up although her pose looks incredibly uncomfortable and more like contortion than comfort. Her arms just seem to clip back into place, like somebody just reset her whole body.

“She's real bendy,” Magnus says, beaming with pride as Angus watches her.

“Cool.” June says before patting Magnus’ arm again, “We do gotta get back to Barry, before he thinks we really did die in the passageways.”

“Passageways?”

“There are walkways and tunnels between the walls in Lup’s mansion.” Angus says, before blinking. “Yeah, I guess that is kinda weird when I say it out loud like that.”

“Dude that’s spickin’ spooky.” Magnus pats his knees, and pushes himself upright. “I can walk you guys back if you want.”

“Or-” Angus looks up at him, pulling his legs together on the couch cushion, “You could come up to the mansion. It’s big enough, and I’d like to see some people again.”

Almost on cue Carey sticks her head out from a room down the hall, “I can bring some snacks up. If Barry’s got work to do then we could all hang and bully you into studying.”

 

Angus pushes the front door open, a small conga line of friends trailing behind him. 

“Hey Barry!” Magnus yells between cupped hands.

Carey climbs up Magnus’ back as he yells, and cups her own hands from her perch on Magnus’ shoulders. “We found two kids in the drainage pipe, thought we’d return them!” 

“Fuck- Glad they’re alive- wait, they’re alive right?” Barry’s head pops out from the edge of the staircase and Angus and June wave to him. “Alright sweet. I’m gonna fix the hole in the drywall, then I’ll be down to hang I guess.” He disappears again, and Carey climbs down from her friend perch to run and vault onto the couch. 

“So what are we gonna do? Study? Everything reasonably legal?” She rolls her head along one of the cushions and the remaining three filter to sit around her. 

“Unless Angus wants to get hit by a car or get blown up-” June says, earning an eye roll from Angus.

“Woah- fuck Ango.” Carey sits up. “Wait. What are you investigating?”

“I’m- I  _ was _ looking into Lup’s disappearance.” Angus says, adjusting his glasses.

“Were you the one that stopped by like, two weeks ago- to the office of records?” Carey sits up, and presses her chin into her hands.

“Yes, I did.”

“Oh! You met my girlfriend, Killian! She talked to me about a little fancy lad who came in and talked to her and Noelle. Did you see her by the way? Kill’s told me she and Noelle stopped by the hospital but you were out.”

“Oh, miss Noelle is a CPS worker…” Angus mumbles, “Uh they both helped me out, I appreciate what they did for me, although it’s pretty much moot now. With none of my evidence and my memory fuzzy it’s almost back to a cold case.”

“Do you want to try and put it back together?” Carey asks.

“If he almost got killed, I really don’t think he should go back to it.” June says, “But if you’re gonna do it, dear god don’t do it alone.”

“Yeah, if you’re gonna get back into trouble at least let us help so you won’t get caught up in danger again. Also, I really don’t want to do homework.”

 

“So what do you remember?” Magnus asks, laying on the floor and holding his hand out for June to paint his nails. 

“Lup was being drugged, Lup was-” he pauses, “Lup was a famous actress and she fell out of the public eye. Then she had a party.”

“One of her managers died at that party,” June says, and the cutesy handwriting flashes across Angus’ vision.

“Right, there might be a connection there. Maybe-” He fishes the fish chew pendant from inside his shirt and sticks the tail in his mouth. “Maybe there’s a correlation. Even in fuzzy big picture we could put the pieces in the right order, cause to effect.”

“Well you said drugging right? Were her managers doing that to her?” Carey is lounging on the couch, balancing two water bottles on each other on her sternum.

“That makes the most sense, they were- I think they were her legal guardians. They could do whatever they wanted to her really. So they were drugging her, she had the-” Angus waves his hand, and Magnus speaks.

“The emotional outbursts.”

“Right!” Angus raises a pointed finger and paces back and forth. “She was getting agitated and more emotional. It was harder to get her to cooperate? Maybe they were losing control of their star pupil. So the drugs. Then…”

“Our next big clue would be her disappearin’ then? Then the party?” June asks. Angus nods in his pacing, but munches on the fish between his teeth. 

“I’m-” He spits it out, “I’m missing pieces, I know I’m forgetting things.”

“We can only work with what we got.” June blows on Magnus’ nails, and caps her polish. “The party. Edward died.”

“How?” Carey looks over, and Angus waves his hand again.

“Heart attack.”

“Are you sure?” She asks, making Angus stop pacing.

“You have a point, I only know that from the wikipedia page and from the rumors.” He pulls the fish back up and resumes pacing. “So what if it wasn’t a heart attack? What was it? Murder?”

“Retaliation?” Magnus asks, tapping his fingers on his chest. Angus freezes, to watch him. For just a moment he hears Lydia’s nails tapping on her martini glass for what seems like the billionth time.

“Revenge, an emotional outburst.” Angus mumbles, “Motive. That’s motive. But why would she just decide one day to snap and kill one of her managers?”

“Had enough of fame?” Carey says.

“The drugging?” June tosses out.

“Just anger?” Magnus glances around.

“Lup was-” Angus squeezes his eyes shut, and opens them to look at June. “I’m forgetting something. Something- an important piece.” He stares down at his best friend, and she doesn’t back down.

“Somethin’ to do with me I take it?” She smiles, a mischievous little thing. 

“I think so.”

“I’m here for one more day, better remember soon wonderboy. Don’t think Roswell will let me skip school.”

“Family-” Angus breathes, “Family!” He cheers, taking off for the small private library. There sitting just where he left it, is the music theory book opened to the rear cover, and Lup’s letter set inside. He takes it in his hands, and runs back to the family room. “Lup was looking for someone!” He slams the letter down on the table, and points. June, Magnus and Carey all shuffle up to read it, as Angus catches his breath.

“Him?” Magnus says, looking up, “Who’s he?”

“I don’t know- a lover? A sibling? A father? A son?” Angus muses, “I think- I think a lover would make the most sense, a missing half.” He crosses his arms across his chest, and hears the familiar crinkling of paper. Reaching down into his vest, he pulls out a leaf of paper folded in quarters. It’s the note from Taako, he unfolds it to see familiar purple exaggerated handwriting. Everything else sorta fades into blur as he slides down to sit on the floor, reading Taako’s every word with rapt attention.

~~_ Hey kid, i guess- Listen-, Okay so- _ ~~ The letter starts four times, the first three each crossed out. The letter looks like multiple parts are scratched out, Taako either doesn’t know how to spell, or had to be very careful with what he could say.  _ Kid. I can’t get caught near you. I got… a call. And they told me id regret helpin you any, or gettin involved. Which is. great. and then you almost blew up. so get pissy if you want but your life is not gonna sit in my hands. Like you already almost got wasted twice. And some dick with sideburns and a gold tooth told me he’d kill you for certain if i got caught helping you with that mystery. be careful.  _ Angus reads the letter three more times, only looking up once he has some of the important facts memorized. 

 

“What’s that?” Carey points at the paper in Angus’ hand and he blinks.

“A-... A letter from Taako,” He folds it and slides it back in his vest. “Anyway, sorry. Where were we?”

“I think it’s a lover.” June says, “Angus sounds right about a missin’ half being a love.”

“And I think it’d a father or a son figure, someone she loves but not like in a romantic way.” Magnus says.

“But would that really be her missing half?” Carey says, crossing her ankles and looking down at the paper. “Maybe it’s like… a brother?”

“Ugh.” Angus says, taking his chewy fish back between his teeth. “This is just so messy.” 

“She’s been missin’ for years,” June says, rubbing one of her eyes, “There’s no way this could be anythin’ but messy.”

“Lup again?” Barry says, finally descending the staircase. He disappears into the closet Angus isn’t allowed into and reappears, wiping plaster and dust from his blue jeans. 

“Yeah,” Magnus says returning to lay face up on the floor.

“So how far are we?”

“There was a correlation between Lup’s disappearance for real, and the death of one of her managers. We believe it was murder.” Angus says, nearly jumping out of his skin as the house creaks in the breeze, shutters on the rear of the house clattering against the walls.

“Alright, that’s not creepy as fuck.” Carey spits, turning back to Angus. 

“Okay, so we have speculation.” Barry threads his fingers together, and pulls them against the fat at his stomach. “What do we have to pin it down?”

“I had evidence- before my kit was trashed. Either time.” He says sadly, shoulders slumping.

“Somebody trashed it before?”

“Yeah, it went missing for about a day,” Angus looks at Barry, “When we first moved in. And then later it was on the porch, missing a buncha tools and facts.” He mumbles.

“Has anything else gone missing?” June asks, laying on her stomach beside Magnus on the floor. 

“My fanfiction.” Angus mumbles again, “But that doesn’t really mean anything, that’s not- that’s not big evidence. It’s-” He holds his head in his hands from his seat on the floor, and June scoots over to smack his forearms gently. 

“Hey, is your head okay?”

“It’s fine.” Angus says, “It’s been a week- I’m functional again.”

“Alright, how’s Angus then?”

“Conflicted.” Angus says, “It’s a trip putting this all together but the guilt is setting in again.”

“So let’s change the subject then. Let’s tuck this all away and be people instead.” She rubs one of his shoulders, and looks at Magnus. 

“Oh! Carey did bring snacks! We can watch a movie or somethin’!” He sits up, and Carey uses the movement to toss a water bottle at him, bonking him on the side of the head. 

“Hydrate or die-drate bitch!” She cheers. 

Barry blinks, adjusts his glasses, and speaks. “So drowning… is good.”

“Bad!” Magnus points at him, and Angus laughs.

 

Ordering take out, the group bounces between terrible movies and terrible movies with nostalgia goggles the size of trash can lids. It’s really nice. Angus’ research has lead him into danger yet again but he can still be somewhat normal. He has friends. People who will help him both run headlong into danger, and call him a nerd. It makes Angus happy, but it also makes his heart heart. They’re helping him go behind Kravitz’ back, helping him get into more danger. It’s a big confusing stew of emotions, his heart tells him that if he keeps going he can do this, he can find Lup. He can save the day and everything will end up happy and safe. But his head yells at him facts and statistics, it has him tracing the burn mark on his thigh, the tiny scars littered across his legs, the bandage on the side of his head. It tells him that he’s betraying his father, that he’s killing him.

June falls asleep still covered in dust next to him on the couch around ten. He doesn’t let himself fall asleep, he lets everything go soft and easy. Carey Magnus and Barry leave around eleven, Magnus carrying June to bed. The house creaks as Angus walks up the stairs with him, he listens to the tune of the floorboards singing and sighs.

“You okay?” Magnus whispers. 

“Yeah, this is just… A lot.” He mumbles back.

“You’ve got us Angus, you don’t have to do this alone.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Listen, we don’t want to see you get caught up over your head.”

“You mixed that up,” Angus says, still staring into the floor. 

“Maybe I did. But I had you here to tell me to fix it.” He says, gently pushing open June’s door with his foot. He walks her to her bed and sets her down. 

Angus rubs his eyes as Magnus goes back down the staircase, and waves goodbye. The floorboards creak under his feet as he walks back to his room, he hears the strong wind from outside almost blow through the walls. After a shower and changing into pajamas, he scrubs at his eyes again, just so confused.  The house sings in comfort, lulling him to at least laying still without his mind running around. He’s still awake when Kravitz returns home, he hears him sing low as he passes by his door, before he stops. Angus is curled up under his blankets but the light from the hallway still makes him wiggle in discomfort.

“Oh, sorry.” Kravitz whispers, closing it. He walks up to the bed, and takes the chair from the desk over to the side Angus is facing. Angus can’t necessarily open his eyes to see, but they all have recognizable sounds. Like Kravitz pulling at his tie, or sighing as he untwists his hair. He doesn’t say anything at first, but Angus hears his breathing change. When a fingertip grazes his forehead bandage he flinches, and he hears Kravitz wince.

“We’re gonna be okay.” He whispers, moving his hand to scrunch in Angus’ curls and hold the side of his head. The music he hums is home, a tune without words or name that Angus will still know for the rest of his life. Angus falls asleep. 

 

He hears Kravitz leave, like hearing the door clicking shut through water. He fades off, comforted by another click as the door opens, Kravitz presumably returning for longer. Angus misses him. Angus loves him. He falls firmly asleep, feeling a little bit safer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Angus, dear Angus. You sweet summer child :) Anyway, please PLEASE leave a comment if you've enjoyed! Let me know how you're liking the mystery, or if you wanna do a hit on me for doing a hit on the boy. He still hasn't seen anything yet though ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

He’s woken up by June in the shower, her loud bubbly music playing through her phone and bleeding through the walls. Shuffling out of bed, he throws on an old too big wrestling t-shirt and his one pair of cargo shorts, before checking his bandage and sliding on his glasses. Dressed down today, it feels a little weird but once every few weeks it’s tolerable. Also, June likes seeing him normal so the least he can do is indulge. He drops Taako’s note into one of his pockets just in case he gets curious. And then finally, June’s special pin right near his collarbone. Even if it’s a ratty old shirt, the pin is too important to leave behind.

Kravitz is already at work when Angus makes it to the kitchen, he’s left a note detailing Roswell’s ETA and what things June has to remember to pack. Next to the list as well is a letter sealed with Kravitz’ fancy wax addressed to her dad.

June pops out from her room sparkling clean and also dressed down, one of Roswell’s shirts tied with a scrunchie at her side and bootcut jeans with her red bird purse.

“Thought you didn’t bring haulin’ stuff?” Angus side eyes from his seat at the counter, and takes a bite of his cereal. June in return runs up and punches him in the arm.

“Someone did ruin my favorite dress.” She crosses her arms, before climbing onto her stool. “So when are they gonna be here?”

“Dad says pretty soon, within an hour.”

“Glad I decided to take a shower, not a bath.” June blows a raspberry and snatches the box of cereal. “You gonna do more detective work while you’re here?” The question is loaded, the words that slide out of her mouth fall onto a seesaw Angus is seated on.

“I… I think I can do it.” He knows he doesn’t sound proud or certain, but he isn’t. He wants to solve it, but he also wants to spend time with his dad and not worry about being murdered.

“I believe in you Angus. Jus’-... be careful. Be smart.”

“Bold of you to assume I’m ever not.” Angus feels a smile work its way onto his face, and one appears on June’s too.

“You are never, on either.” She punches him in the other arm now, and Angus nods. 

“Oh there’s a letter for your dad too,” he taps it, and slides it over to her.

“Probably another bike order or some adult stuff.” She mumbles, picking it up and sliding it into her purse. 

“I hope school treats you well.” He says, getting up with his empty bowl. June is digging into hers so he hears an affirmative hum. “Everything all packed up?” Another hum. “I’ll start carrying your stuff down then.”

 

June gives him one last strong hug, she lifts him up by the middle and he buries his face in her thick tiny curls. She strong-arms her two bags into the bed of the truck, and climbs into the passenger seat. Roswell gives him a salute from the driver’s seat of their truck, and they tip their stetson before they pull out of the driveway. Angus waves as they start down the hill, through the brick wall fence of the estate. Their car disappears too soon, and Angus realizes what it’s like to be on the other side of the coin, stuck with his best friend on their way far far away.

He returns back inside the house, scratching at his bandage. Angus meanders around to find one of the main floor bathrooms. He hums as he examines his reflection, before sliding off his glasses. He has to squint far too hard to make out any details in his reflection but when he peels away a loose corner of the bandage, he doesn’t see any nasty ripe red. He touches it gently, content to find it scabbed over and healing. He grabs a small washcloth, wetting it with warm water and pressing it against the wound. He stares (squints) back at his reflection, at least being able to see some things. The bags under his eyes look less defined and since he’s been home for the week his hair looks cleaner and healthier. His skin doesn’t look ashy.

Movement catches his eye in his reflection, but when he turns he doesn’t see anything. He rubs the back of his neck with his free hand and returns to the mirror. He dabs the washcloth, and sets it down to grab a fresh bandage from the cabinet beneath the sink. The house creaks around him, and Angus sighs. At least the wind makes the house sing, that’s familiar. He hums alongside it, snatching a box and standing back up and setting it on the sink lip. He glances back up, jumping out of his skin when he imagines a figure in the open doorway. He bites his tongue, tensing his muscles. His hands move quick and shaky to just hurry up and grab a bandage, slap it on, and put his eyes back on. Everything slides back into detail, he sees the wood grain in the walls, the small birds carved into the molding. 

He chucks the box back under the sink, and takes off rubbing his arms to Kravitz’ bedroom. The house creaks loudly as he walks, he keeps glancing around and seeing things he knows aren’t there. He’s in a rush to climb into Kravitz’ bed, thoroughly ruining the well made sheets and curling into a tight ball.

He’s paranoid, he’s alone now and he’s scared. It’s normal. He fists his hands in his hair, trying to count his breaths. He forgot to grab his fish. He wishes Kravitz was home. Angus tries harder to count his breaths now, although after seventy two he hears it. The tapping of Lydia’s nails, it cascades down the walls behind the headboard, it crawls along the left wall of the room. It moves up and down like a spider, and Angus rubs his ears attempting to silence it. He’s not sure if it’s real, he sits up with the blanket still tight around him and reaches over to Kravitz’ nightstand. Pulling open the drawer there sits Kravitz’ voice recorder, a clunky cassette thing that he used to use for bedtime stories when he had to work late. The tape looks unwound, and Angus clicks it. 

When the tapping fades away, Angus replays the tape. He hears his breathing, and his shuffling in the sheets. He’s being paranoid. Everything is okay. With still shaky limbs he crawls out of  Kravitz’ bed, tucking the recorder in his cargo pocket. He shuffles back down the hall to his own room, picking up his fish and and crawling back into his own bed. He deserves a nap. The familiar creaking of the house helps lull him to sleep.

 

He’s half awake when he hears the banging on the front door, muffled through sleep, floors and doors. He pushes out of bed, fixing his glasses from where they’d pressed against him. He pulls the front door open with little panache, and Barry comes barreling through it.

“Kid! Angus- holy shit.”

“Barry? What’s up sir?” He pushes up his glasses as he rubs at one of his eyes.

“I’ve- I’ve been remembering stuff. Lup.” He breathes, patting at his jacket. “You remember that photo I found?”

“Hold on.” Angus snaps back into reality, pushing the front door closed and locking it. He starts trotting away, waving for Barry to follow him. They find their way into the private library, and Angus pushes Barry into the chair. He crawls up to sit on the desk, pushing the music theory book aside. He waves his hand and Barry starts.

“I- I knew Lup. I think I- I think I loved her.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was the groundskeeper when she lived here, I was head over heels for her. I remember-” He squeezes his eyes shut- “Lydia and Edward were treating her horrible, an we-  _ fuck- _ ” He digs his fingertips into his forehead. “I got into fights with some’a the other Wonderland cronies, one-”

“With a gold tooth?” Angus asks, fishing in his pocket to pull out Taako’s letter, before putting it away.

“Yeah- yeah. His name was- Greg.” Barry keeps holding his head. “But he was tryin’ to start shit with Lup and I punched him and almost lost my job but Lup vouched for me. She-” He sits up jerkily, and shuffles around in his own pocket to show a piece of paper, two handwritings on it. “I didn’t remember until I found this today,”

It’s the looping angular red handwriting Angus recognizes from the letter, and the matching blotchy blue ink. It’s a back and forth conversation, and Barry looks like he’s about to cry when Angus looks up.

“Did you-” Angus squints, before grabbing the music theory book and opening to the front cover. “Did you give her this?”

“I guess-” He breathes, “That’s my handwriting, I musta.”

“Were you the one in the letter? Was Lup hiding something from you?”

“No, I knew who she was the whole time.”

“Then who was he,” Angus pleas, “Barry you must know! You gotta!”

“I- I thought this was big enough news as it is kid-” He rubs at his temples and swears under his breath. “Fuck-”

“How bad?” Angus asks quieter.

“Glad you didn’t turn the lights on all the way, say that.” Barry pulls his glasses off and presses the balls of his hands into his eyes. “Angus I loved her,” His shoulders shake, and he hunches forward further. “I don’t know what happened- what if she’s just  _ gone- _ what if-”

“We’re going to find her.” He doesn’t know how his voice comes out so certain, but he feels himself believe it too. “We’re so close, we can solve this. But I need you to tell me everything you remember. The more you try to find the more you will.”

“We talked frequently after I punched Greg, she said somethin’ about him owing her money. She smelled like a wildfire after each of her public appearances, we’d set off sparklers in the back courtyard when she got pissed at the Wonder twins.” He’s crying, and Angus listens. “She- she was looking for someone. I remember- the twins lied to her about her birthday? They said her birthday was January first but she always joked she felt like a gemini.”

“Did she have siblings?”

“No, she grew up on the streets. Her memory was… fuzzy, from the treatments they gave her. She was scared she would forget everything, that they’d get her completely dependent and she wouldn’t be Lup anymore, she’d be a puppet.”

“So she didn’t know if she had siblings or a family?”

“I- I dunno. I guess not.” Barry scrubs at his face, pulling his glasses back on. 

“Were you here for the party?” Angus chews on his fish, and he notices the small smile Barry gives him. 

“I think so, I remember it was after Lup started lashing out. I think- I was doing grounds stuff. I didn’t see her at the party. I don’t know what happened.”

“Alright, take it easy.” Angus taps his fingers against his legs, and purses his lips. “What can you tell me about the twins?”

“Lydia was the brains and Ed was the better conniver.” He sits up slowly, laying back in the chair.  “From what I can tell at least.”

“What happened after the party?”

“I- it all goes blank, I tried to find Lup when something started spreading around about a mysterious death and then-” He winces, and Angus pats his shoulder.

“Alright, this is important. How are you feeling?”

“Real woozy- I gotta- can I crash on your couch?”

“Of course, let’s move you then.” Angus doesn’t really help Barry walk out of the library and into the family room, but he’s right beside him. “I’ll grab you some water.”

“Thanks-” Barry lays himself down on the couch, and Angus drops him a water bottle. He retreats to the kitchen though, pacing back and forth as he talks out loud. 

“Lup didn’t believe Lydia and Wonder about her birthday. If the public records were falsified, that would explain Noelle’s want to help-” He rubs his forehead, “Her certainty about a sibling. Does she have one? Her love wasn’t in the dark like I thought. And if she had any immediate family in terms of parents or children she wouldn’t grow up on the streets, or be separated from them.”

He flaps his hands back and forth as he thinks, the floorboards creaking as he paces. His arms swipes a bit too harshly, pressing against one of his pockets and making the sound of crinkling paper. 

“Why would Taako be put into such danger for helping me? Unless-” The words spill out of his mouth like his lips can barely keep up with his brain. “Unless she does have a sibling- a twin- that’d explain Wonderlands needed to obscure her face. A-And if it’s Taako, then that’s why he was threatened. The- when we met and he was so familiar-” Things start clicking into place, as Angus flaps his hands, he jerks and paces quicker as he continues. “Lup Learning- she found out about him- she was trying to find him. She knew she had a twin and was trying to find him, she was trying to find Taako!” His breaths won’t come, but he’s figured it out, even without his kit his tools, his dad. He can have this solved! He’s about to run back to Barry when something snags his foot, and a hand shoves between his shoulder blades. He crumples, and his head bounces off the floorboards making Angus whimper. His vision blurs.

“Good job Mr. Detective-” A voice says, and a chill runs up Angus’ spine. It’s a thick city accent, and the man walks around to put his feet in Angus’ line of sight. “You solved it.” He squats down, and although his vision is spiralling now and his bandage is getting wet, he grabs a glimpse of gold in a sinister smile. Greg picks him up by the neck in one hand, and wraps his arm around to cover his mouth. He can’t quite tell what’s going on from the head pain but Angus sees him go for one of the large cabinets in the kitchen instead of a door, and it swings open to reveal a passageway into the walls. It’s a tight fit, but when they start walking Angus hears something. It’s the creaking of the house, the weight of this asshole walking around between the walls. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen. He just figured it out, and now he’s going to die.

 

Barry squints an eye open from the couch, listening as the walls creak. “Fuck- how’s the kid find that comforting.” He winces, putting his hand back over his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angus finally put the pieces together. But at what cost? Find out in the thrilling conclusion next week ! Please PLEASE leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter, and the big finale. Angus has gotten himself into a lot of trouble, how will he get out? What happened to Lup? Find out now, in this nearly double long chapter!

He doesn’t know where he is, or how long he was asleep. The ache in his head has faded away, but he winces when he moves to sit up. He has one hand on his head (checking his bandage briefly) as he pushes upright, eyes focusing to put Angus back in his body properly. He’s in a rather big room, it looks like the theater storage room from the community college back home. There are a few lone lights dangling from the ceiling, they sway and cast long shadows along the floor. No chairs or sofas, some stacks of boxes but the room is stuffy and stale. Doing a brief once-over, he finds Taako’s letter still in his pocket, as well as Kravitz’ recorder. He keeps them tucked away, and pushes to his feet.

There are a few doors, he hears footsteps regularly outside one door and quickly sneaks away. Moving instead to the next wall, light streams out from under the crack and when he listens, it’s quiet. The knob twists in his hand, and ever so carefully Angus peeks out from the darker room.

There are more lights, the walls are white and there’s a long conference looking table. However, once he notices the room is empty, something else catches his eye.

“My satchel!” He breathes, spying his detective kit open and spread across the table. Furthermore, he sees his notebooks, his tools, his proof, his evidence. It’s all spread across the table. Hesitantly stepping into the room, he skitters to the high table, climbing up on a chair to see everything. Indeed, all of his work is spread out, the scribbled over photo of Lup from Barry, a few broken pieces of glass he recognizes as his fingerprint dust jar, even his Caleb Cleveland fanfiction. It’s littered with notes that he didn’t put there, when he opens the journal it’s also been scribbled over with red pen, circling certain things and leaving notes in the margins about evidence and hiding it. Grabbing the leather satchel he clasps the strap back on and starts shuffling things back into it. His actions aren’t clean, he bends more than a few papers and photos as he shoves them in. Angus puts his journal in last, giving it a hesitant pat before he sees something else. Much further down the table is a small wooden spoon.

Angus gasps, hopping down from his chair and rushing over to grab it too. His thumb traces the carved name. “Lup and Taako.” He says, squeezing it tight.

 

“Hey!” He hears someone call from the room he just left, heavy footsteps and stacks of boxes being knocked down.

“Gotta go.” Angus breathes, one hand clinging to a terry cloth patch on his satchel as he takes off for the other door in the room throwing it open. The hallway he emerges into is much more like the storage room, and Angus realizes he’s probably in some kind of theater, fanciful red carpet beneath his shoes and gold leaves decorating the walls. He peers back and forth, before taking off as fast as he can. If he can find the main area, the seating, or the stage- he can get out. He runs down the hall, still hearing some yelling behind his heels. Other fancy rooms line the hall, and when Angus runs into another person, it’s one of the people from the Wonderland courtyard party.

“Hey!” They say, attempting to grapple him. Angus dodges, using his small size to slide under them and continue running. It’s getting hard to breathe when he finally hits an open railing. Looking up he sees the huge dome of the theater, he’s up on a balcony. And just as he hears the person from before on a phone call, he scrambles through his satchel. Clipping his carabiner on the decorative arm of a chair, Angus climbs up onto the railing over the seating area and turns just in time to see evil Greg and the phone lackey emerge through the door. Then he’s sliding down the rope, eyes dead set on the carpet tens of feet away. He holds on as best he can, he can feel the burns form on his palms but Angus starts to feel someone pull on the rope, and panics. Bending his knees his falls the final few feet, landing on his feet before toppling to his side and rolling. He’s going to feel that one in the morning.

There’s more yelling as Angus pulls himself upright on one of the seats, and runs as best he can on shaking legs (He wishes the floor would stop moving, it hurts his eyes and makes his balance terrible). He goes up the aisle away from the stage, eventually catching his footing well enough to sprint past the ticket booth and out the rotating doors.

 

The cold night air burns his lungs, and his legs are starting to seize in pain but he doesn’t stop until he hears somebody calling out his name.

“Angus!” It’s Barry, Angus notices dully. Barry rounds a corner, picking up speed when he spots Angus traipsing down the sidewalk. There aren’t any cars, but Angus see his glasses catch the light of the marquee. “Angus holy fuck-” Barry drops to his knees, “It’s okay- you’re gonna be okay-”

“Was it-”

“I saw you were gone and I called Kravitz- Carey told me she saw a big black car pulling out of the parking lot with damage on the front end-”

“The hit and run.” Angus breathes, falling forward into Barry’s chest.

“Yeah- fuck- I’m- I’m glad I followed my hunch, they took you to the theater they own-” Barry’s hand is hesitant as it presses into Angus’ back. They’re barely a block out from the theater, but none of the lackeys come running to finish the job. Angus clings to Barry and breathes.

“I want my dad.” Angus whimpers, digging his fingers into Barry’s denim jacket.

“He’ll be here,” Barry slides open his phone to make a call just as light illuminates his back, and Angus hears tires squeal. A door opens and there are feet pounding against the asphalt.

 “Angus! Angus!” Kravitz yells, nearly tripping over himself to tear Angus out of Barry’s arms. Angus complies, taking to his father like a fish to water. Kravitz’ hands are grabby, his digs his fingers into Angus’ shirt, his hair, his skin. His breath is warm, his hair falls onto Angus’ and he’s crying. “Oh my god- _Angus-_ ” He shakes, before pushing Angus back. “I am so disappointed in you young man. I am _furious_ !” He yells, although his shoulders are shaking and tears are tracking down his cheeks. “How dare you!” He returns to hunching over him, and Angus pushes his arms up under Kravitz’ suit jacket to hold onto him. “I _told_ you! Sleuthing was dangerous here! You-” He’s shaking as he holds Angus, and Angus goes limp in his arms. He nods weakly.

“We- We’ll talk about this later. We need to get you home- or at least examined, how’s your head?”

“I'm so tired papa.” Angus mumbles, “I solved it- I did it- I know what happened-”

“Angus, it doesn’t matter right now. You got kidnapped. Again. I shouldn’t have to say again, do you have any idea how bad this could have been?” Kravitz slides an arm around Angus to hold him close, and hefts him up. He stands, and talks to Barry.

“Would you be willing to come with me back to the house? We can call the police from there.”

“Yeah man, you offering a lift?”

“Yes, I’m sure my client won’t mind.” He says, squeezing Angus. “She was so supremely understanding, I expect you to thank her profusely.” He tells Angus, the boy nodding into his shoulder. Angus looks up, seeing Barry splotched red and still catching his breath. Kravitz is walking alongside a limousine, and he pulls one of the rearmost doors open. Angus crawls in and over the leather seats, hearing Kravitz wipe his face and direct Barry to the front end. He lays his head back, feeling the cool leather press against his aching body, he sets his detective kit on his lap and closes his eyes.

Then there’s tapping, a familiar piercing sound. Long acrylic nails on a martini glass. Angus’ eyes shoot, open, and he pulls himself upright. From the front end of the limo, low lighting casting shadows over her face emerges a familiar head of electric blue hair and heavy makeup.

“Hello little one.” Lydia’s voice is sharp and vile, laced with thinly veiled fury.

Kravitz drops into the seat beside him, and smiles like everything is completely normal. “Lydia this really means the world to us, we greatly appreciate everything you’ve done for us.”

Angus’ words won’t come, he’s locked eyes with Lydia and Barry slides in on the front end near her, just as uncomfortable. She twirls a finger in the air and the limo takes off.

“I hope this doesn’t agitate your migraine,” Kravitz says, reaching up and clicking the light off above the two of them.

“No, no darling. The call caused most of my stress.” Her nails slow down, almost stabbing the glass she sips from. “I have a feeling everything’s going to go up from here.” She takes a long sip from her glass and smiles.

Although Kravitz insisted on Angus apologizing, it seems he’s gone into work mode and he’s zoned right out. Thankfully, he doesn’t notice Angus isn’t wearing a seatbelt. He doesn’t notice Angus is glancing out the rear window, catching street signs. He doesn’t notice Angus has one hand on his satchel and one on the unlock button for the door. “So we’ve everything almost wrapped up?” He asks.

“Yes,” Lydia moves her gaze from Angus’ shaking hands, and uncrosses her legs. “It should almost be complete, after all with no will the property is in this hideous state of limbo. I’d love nothing more than to just move on and forget that whole _girl_ situation ever happened.”

“I can imagine, it’s been difficult just walking through the red tape.”

“Yes, the sooner we can get it into my hands and we can forget this ever happened, the better.” She returns her gaze to Angus, and he hazards a glance back out the window. He sees the convenience store he and Taako stopped in what seems like forever ago. The car slows down over the rough cobblestone road.

“Dad-” Angus says, “Trust me.”

“Angus-” Kravitz turns, and and he can almost see the feathers ruffling up along his shoulders like a displeased bird. “We still need to have a conversation about trust-”

“I love you.” Angus blurts out, pulling on the door handle and pushing himself out of the limo. He sees Kravitz reach out to stop him, a yell on his lips. Then his back hits the cobblestone and he rolls onto his side, coughing as black specks invade his vision. Everything goes dark, then fuzzy. His eyes are open but he can't really see anything. He doesn't know how long it takes to get back into his body but his vision is gently swimming around the edges when he can see again. It’s been too long, he’s not used to this level of adventure anymore. He pushes himself to his knees, then feet, and looks up to see the limo further down the street. The car doesn’t stop moving. He swipes together his kit from it’s tumble, he gets to his knees and falters. It takes a minute to feel safe enough to walk, and from then he runs as best he can.

Angus runs down the sidewalk as best he can, hand kept close on his satchel. What to do? Go to the police? No, he still doesn’t know what happened to Lup. He has the proof, but what good will it do? If Wonderland already got rid of Lup and made it this hard to even think about her- His hand clenches his pocket, ecstatic to feel the voice recorder still in one piece. Time to be careless and stupid.

He passes by the IPRE campus, he passes by the grocery store. His feet hurt and he trips more than once but he keeps running. He cuts between buildings through small alleys, he cuts through yards and courtyards when he finally sees the red brick fence of the Lup estate.

He slows down as he jogs (limps) up the small first section of the hill, seeing Carey of all people in a torn up denim jacket, and what Angus would guess are club clothes. She’s scratching at the side of her head and squinting at her phone, waiting for something.

“Woah-” She looks up and rushes to meet him halfway, dropping her headset down and crouching down. “What’s up?”

“The-... W-Wonderland owns this property- right?” Angus wheezes, folded over with hands on his knees.

“Yeah, I mean they do. They own your place too I think, but it’s in this weird grey space thing since- Hey!” She calls, Angus taking off again past her and into the apartment complex.

“Call the police!” Angus yells over his shoulder, opening the door to the laundry room. “I’m going into mortal danger!”

“Wait-!” He hears Carey yell, and another voice echo the sentiment.

“Hey-!”

 

Climbing up a dryer and into the passageway, Angus drops to his knees and takes deep breaths. What is he doing? Right. Lydia’s gotta come back to the house, it’s a mind game. They both know Angus won’t give up and go to the police and he’s got nowhere else to run. He waits for the burning in his lungs to fade a bit before he stands up. All he’s gotta do is get close enough to catch Lydia’s admittance. If she talks in one of the rooms near the passages in the walls, Angus can catch her on his recorder and sneak right back out.

He climbs up the old ladder onto the first platform, and rubs his hands before climbing up the second. He climbs up fully, blowing hot air and blinking as something shines in the low lighting. Looking down he sees June’s pin, his initials sparkling like he hasn’t gotten tossed around like a sack of potatoes all day. He runs a thumb along the letters as he sneaks back through the spaces, he keeps his head down and takes quiet deep breaths. He listens near the big areas he knows, when he hears the front door slam open. He’s on the second floor, right next to the staircase.

“Go, on! Find the brat! He must be here- He’s not stupid enough to go to the police!” Angus feels himself flinch, and he takes a few steps too quick, making the house creak. He winces fully now, but thankfully Lydia doesn’t point it out. “Check upstairs, I’ll be in the kitchen-”

Angus hears the familiar heavy footfall of Greg, climbing up the stairs. He freezes letting the lackey pass- he’s holding his breath and clenching every one of his muscles. Once he disappears into one of the rooms, Angus takes off back to the ladders. He climbs down and starts slinking between the walls to reach the hall beside the kitchen. He loiters close to the cabinet doorway, and he clicks Kravitz’ voice recorder in his pocket. Lydia swears to herself, heels clicking against the floor as she paces.

“If she hadn’t- _christ-_ why-” Angus hears her heels get closer, and she pulls open one of the cabinets next to the false one. “If she had just _died-”_ Angus presses a hand over his mouth to cover his gasp. Lup is alive? “Perfect.” The false cabinet is ripped open, Lydia walking through the opening to snag Angus by the neck and lift him into the air. It’s so simple but unexpected, Angus chokes on his breath as Lydia totes him out of the passageway. Angus stops breathing. Her stiletto nails are now precariously close to his pulse.

“Grimaldis!” Lydia barks, the man himself walking into the kitchen not long after. Angus writhes in Lydia’s grasp, and glares up at her. “Come take this kid up to Lup’s room, what’s one more ghost haunting that place.” She throws the boy to the floor, and Greg scoops him up like a suitcase. Through the walls again Angus counts his breaths, lips curled in an angry snarl.

“Is she dead?” He writhes in Greg’s grip now, and the man laughs.

“If I can still make money off of her, I can’t afford to kill her.” Lydia sings, leading the two back up the dusty space between the walls. “No, when she’s useless I’ll kill her myself.” She spits.

“Where is she?”

“After what she did to my brother- she’s lucky shipped her off to Zakhara.” She snarls, throwing open another passageway entrance, this time pushing against a large false fireplace. It opens to the main bedroom, and Greg chucks Angus onto the bed.

“She’s in a different country?”

“Yeah- shipped her off and upped her dependency dosage, she doesn’t know who she is. She lost everything.” Lydia’s shoulders are shaking now, her clothes coated in dust, her hair an uncontrolled mess on her head. Her makeup is smeared, and her eyes almost seem to light up in anger. “She took everything from me- so I took everything from her.” She breathes between barred teeth. “If I can’t have my brother then neither can she.” She swings her arm hard, and looks at Greg. The man nods, cracking his knuckles and approaching Angus on the bed.

“Actually, strangulation leaves traceable fingerprints.” Angus pokes a finger up, and sits upright. Greg knits his eyebrows taking a step back to look at Lydia.

“Oh my god- it doesn’t matter! Just kill him!”

Greg nods, instead withdrawing a carry from his belt.

“Ballistics and blood spatter.” Angus says, before turning to look at Lydia. She glares back at him. “We won’t lose this, we’ll take you to court and we’ll find Lup.” Greg is looking down at the gun in his hand, when Lydia seems to finally snap, grabbing a lamp from the nightstand and swinging it upright.

“Good luck!” She screams, swinging down. Angus falls forward and rolls down the bed. “You get back here! And you- shoot him!” He goes down over the foot of the bed, rolling back to be under the bed frame itself.

“Or don’t!” A new voice yells, and Angus flinches, crawling as far under the bed as he can get, looking at the feet of the scene. There’s a _whizz_ , and _thunk_ before Greg yells.

“You-!” Lydia snarls, Angus sees her heels turn around to face the door, and a vaguely familiar pair of flats run into the room.

“It’s me bitch!” There’s the sound of some struggling, and he hears Lydia hit the person before she takes a sharp breath, and stumbles backwards.

“Angus- Angus!” The shoes are running around the bed, and Angus finally places the voice.

“Taako!” He calls, crawling out from under the bed. His back screams in disagreement, but Taako gets to his side, grabbing him by the arms and ripping out from under there.

“Fuck- fuck- _fuck-_ ” He scrambles to get Angus picked up, and he barely gets out of the bedroom door before bright lights are in both of their eyes. Angus is blinded, he clings onto Taako.

“Put the kid down!” Somebody yells, and Taako helps Angus to his feet, before the boy slides down all the way to lay on the floor.

 

There are a lot of lights, and a lot of voices as Taako gets pushed away and somebody pulls Angus to his feet. One of the officers starts talking to him with that annoying careful voice, and Angus shuffles down the stairs towards the officer overseeing a few others.

“Excuse me-” Angus’ voice is still kinda shaky, but he pulls off his detective kit. He thrusts it towards the chief. “Evidence pertaining to Lup's disappearance.” Documentation of abuse by her legal guardians, drug abuse, and attempted murder.”

They glance down at him, and he rolls his eyes. Shuffling the satchel into one arm he pulls out the voice recorder in his pocket and Taako’s letter. “Lydia Wonder threatened the life of my friend, myself, and admitted to kidnapping Lup, sending her to a different country under a different name.” He clicks the recorder backwards a few times, and holds it up. The audio is tinny but it plays clear enough.

_“Is she dead?”_ Static as Angus was being carried.

_“If I can still make money off of her, I can’t afford to kill her... No, when she’s useless I’ll kill her myself.”_

_“Where is she?”_

_“After what she did to my brother- she’s lucky I sent her off to Zakhara.”_ More loud static from Angus being thrown on the bed, but just a moment after it stops, Angus speaks.

_“She’s in a different country?”_

_“Yeah- shipped her off and upped her dependency dosage, she doesn’t know who she is. She lost everything.... She took everything from me- so I took everything from her... If I can’t have my brother then neither can she.”_

Angus clicks the stop button, and drops it into his satchel before again thrusting it at the chief. They look perplexed to say the least, but a few fellow officers assist in taking the satchel and leafing through it. One of them drops to their knees, talking to Angus like a normal child, and he snaps at them. They let him go, he scurries down the hallway, pushing through bodies to grab Taako’s pants.

The officers around him take half a step back, and Taako looks down.

“You okay pumpkin? What’s up?”

“Where’s- Do you know where my dad is? Or Barry?”

“I didn’t see ‘em.” Taako says, offering a hand to Angus. Angus clasps it, and gives it a squeeze before letting go. “Hey, how are you? There are paramedics are patching up the chucklefucks from my sick stabs, is your head okay?”

“I’ll need that, I really need to see a doctor but- Maybe later-” Angus gives a worried smile, “I fell off a balcony and out of a car and I think I pulled something in my leg but I really need my dad-” He nods, and takes off back towards the staircase before he stops, and runs back to him. “Oh! Taako! You have a twin sister!” He takes Taako’s hand again, and jumps up and down like it isn't extremely painful. “I almost forgot, you’re Lup’s twin!”

“I’m what…?” Taako breathes, confusion plain as day across his face.

“We’ll talk about it later!” Angus rushes off now, leaning on the bannister as he half runs half slides down the staircase. Out the front door he sees the army of police cars, and the small crowd forming of people that must live in the apartment complex. He sees Carey and Killian up near the front, and surprisingly Lucretia and Magnus, although Magnus is almost being restrained from climbing over the barricades.

“Angus!” Everyone yells, reaching out to him. Angus flinches at the noise, but stumbles as best he can over to Carey and Killian. He waves one of the officers away, and takes one of Carey’s hands in his own. He really wants to just fall into her, let Killian pick him up so he can sleep. But it’s not over yet.

“Carey- have you seen my dad? Or Barry? You must have saw the limo pull up-”

“U-Uh- no, I didn’t see- what happened, holy shit kid you look terrible-”

Angus knits his brows, and pushes away from the barricade. Instead he turns to the limo, walking with purpose as he pulls open the back door and calls into it. He gets a response, muffled through the metal frame of the car, and after rushing to the trunk Angus pushes it open, tears already streaming down his cheeks. There with wrists and ankles tied, mouths taped are Kravitz and Barry, Barry with a nasty looking cut on his forehead.

“Dad!” Angus yells, jumping up to pull off his tape and two officers abandoning Magnus to cut them free. Kravitz falls out of the trunk, kneeling and pulling Angus down into a hug. He clings, he holds and doesn’t let go and Angus feels his pained muscles relax. Angus feels the exhaustion settle in his bones as Kravitz cries into his hair and for the first time in months Angus feels safe. He lets everything go and listens to his fathers voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') I've been waiting for this part to come for months, it's so nice to finally get it out onto the web. I wrote the confrontation about three times, and I'm so very very happy with how it turned out. So I hope you enjoyed reading, and if you did, please PLEASE leave a comment! I have one more little surprise for you all, and a nice wrap up and final solution coming up soon. <3
> 
> Also a few twists came to fruition in this chapter and in the previous one! What was your favorite?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to get some comments or something to make this a special surprise update, but I've been too excited to lead you guys on. Here's the wrap up, the solution to Angus McDonald's mystery story, the long lost one named wonder.

Angus wakes up on the family room couch, wrapped up in a soft blanket and laying on top of Kravitz. Kravitz in return is laying on his back, one hand on Angus’ back. Angus blinks his eyes opens and squints at the light, before nuzzling into Kravitz’ dress shirt. It’s a gross texture though and he makes a noise in his throat.

“Mm?” Kravitz says blearily, lifting his hand to rub sleep from his eyes.

“Mornin’.” Angus’ voice is quiet, he presses his cheek against Kravitz’ shirt. Kravitz doesn’t exactly reply, he shuffles to sit more upright taking the back of Angus’ head in the palm of his head and pressing kiss after kiss into his forehead and hairline.

“Morning.” Kravitz says, giving him a seemingly final hug. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore.” Angus mumbles, squinting. “What time is it?”

“If it’s before noon I don’t care.” Kravitz replies, looking over the back of the couch into the kitchen. “Yeah, about eleven forty. Hungry?”

Kravitz is a manageable chef after a few burnings, but Angus helps out where he can. It’s awkward, neither of them want to acknowledge the elephant in the room but they manage alright. Eating at the table, Angus is the first to bring it up.

“I’m sorry.” He pushes the eggs around his plate. “I went behind your back and got into danger and it wasn’t right. I’ve been feeling bad about it the whole time, because I love you an’ I knew you were right. I went in without my safety net,” he rubs his eyes, still without his glasses, “And I fell.”

Kravitz’ hand rubs up and down his back and he starts to cry. “It’s not okay, but you know what you did was wrong. Please understand, I only want what’s best for you and you got caught up in a lot of danger last night.”

Angus nods jerkily.

“I don’t want you to feel even worse about this, you didn’t deserve that punishment or the repercussions. In the long roundabout way, you did the right thing in the wrong way. But I’d so much rather be proud of my son for being safe and honest than lying and making me believe those things when they aren’t true.” 

Angus is nodding with his whole upper body, his side sparking with aches and pains. “I’m still sorry- I’m so sorry-”

“I accept your apology Angus. I know you learned your lesson. And I learned mine.” He spins the stool Angus is sitting on, so he faces him. Angus looks up at him, arms crossed over his chest.

“Don’t trust anyone you work for?”

“Be more careful with you.” Kravitz reaches up slowly, and runs his thumb over the bandaged scar on his temple. Angus holds his arms out, and Kravitz moves forward to stand, and lift Angus in his arms. His head fits perfectly against his shoulder, Kravitz doesn’t complain when he cries long and hard into his shirt. Kravitz hums a familiar tune with a shaky voice.

 

Angus wakes up on the family room couch, warm low light streaming in as Kravitz flips through the television. Angus pats around blearily for his eyes until Kravitz notices and hands them over. 

“Good morning.” He says.

“Good morning.” Angus replies. His voice feels a little bit better, he still hurts but sleeping seems to have helped some of the aches. He know for sure he’s got some nasty bruises down his back and side, but his legs aren’t burning so bad. He knows nothing is broken. When he realizes  _ why _ he knows that, he looks up at his father. “Has anyone stopped by?”

“The police have been in and out, that’s why we slept on the couch.” Kravitz mutes the TV, and they can hear feet shuffling and people talking upstairs. “They weren’t the most considerate until I went up there with you asleep on my shoulder. That fixed most of their issues.”

Angus smiles mischievously and Kravitz returns the gesture. Then though, his expression falls. “I need to- I need to talk to Taako.” 

“He’s being interrogated. Well not exactly, the better word is inspected or investigated- but he, Lydia, and the other fellow were taken off to the police department. Same with your evidence.”

“When will they be back? Taako and my satchel I mean.” He pats around his sides, then his chest, and he withdraws the blue fish pendant to chew on the soft end. 

“I don’t know, I heard them talking as they left, I think they’re going to need some kind of legal team to fix the issues of Lup’s twin brother and the ownership of the estate-” He’s cut off as Angus raises an eyebrow. “Oh  _ no- _ well- Wait actually- actually you have a point. I’ve already jumped through all the hoops for the house.” Kravitz presses a knuckle to his lips and smiles. “I guess I could offer my services. You and your friends were pardoned from this last week of classes anyway. Care to stop by the precinct? ”

 

Although he doesn’t have to, Kravitz holds on to Angus’ hand as they step through the doors. People are seated at desks, there are a few small conversations going on but just being in a big questionable police presence like this makes Angus on edge. They’ve already allowed Lup to be abused, and sent off to who really knows where. Kravitz leads him towards a back desk, and he thinks he recognizes the officer from last night. They make boring adult talk for a while, the officer doesn’t seem too awful in the grand scheme of things, and Kravitz sets him down in an empty chair before giving a brief explanation and taking off. Angus probably should have listened, but he’s more than happy to just sit in his chair and look like a normal thirteen year old. Taako actually walks out of one of the interrogation rooms, rubbing his arm and shoulders hunched. When he sees Angus his posture brightens just a little. He walks over, sticking a hand in Angus’ curls. 

“Hey there kid wonder.” He drops into the seat next to Angus, and Angus catches him scratch at a bandaid on his arm. 

“Hello Taako, how are you doing?”

“Been better, but uh.” He looks around before looking close to Angus, not directly at him. “They tested some of my blood. Haven’t gotten the result yet but I got stopped by a CPS worker.” He reaches into his messenger bag, running a free hand along the lace, cords, and fabric patches to keep calm. “She gave me this.”

Taako pulls a small photo out of the bag, yellowed around the edges with age. In the middle are two faces, almost identical save for the different splattering of dark freckles over tan skin. They’re both smiling, the child on the left already missing two teeth, and the one on the right with hair up in an intricate braid.

“Oh,” Angus mumbles, looking up at Taako, his hair in a braid down his shoulder. His eyes, the crook in his nose, the sharp cupids bow, it all matches both of the kids in the photo.

“Yeah. This is from- she said- age seven.” His voice is quiet, and he pulls the photo back into his lap. “I already know the answer the test is gonna give me. Even though I can’t really remember her.”

“We’ll find her,” Angus puts a hand on his forearm, and Taako nods.

“My missing half.” He says, drawing his lips into a tight line. “It- It’s vague, weird. It sounds right to be beside somebody like that but I can’t-” Taako’s voice dies down and he sinks in his chair.

Kravitz emerges from his room a few moments later.

“Excuse me, Taako?” His voice stammers for a brief second, and Angus takes a mental note.

“The one and only.” Taako replies, pushing up from his seat. “What can I do for you handsome?” He’s right back to his star personality, and Angus smiles.

“Ah, Lydia’s- disclosed some more information. We’ll be going over property rights.”

“For the house?” Taako starts walking over, and Angus squints. 

“It’s Lup’s house.” He states, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“It was, yes.” Kravitz says.

“Lup’s alive!” He jumps down from his chair and trundles over. He may or may not stomp his feet, and draw his hands to fists at his side. He worked hard to find out what happened! He got in a lot of trouble to learn Lup was still alive!

“Angus, why don’t you go check if they’re ready to release your detective kit.” Kravitz says, putting a hand on his shoulder. Angus levels a gaze up at him, and tears off. Taako shrugs and just points into the room. 

 

Angus finds the room he’s looking for, an exasperated officer is leaving while just in the crack of the door Angus spies a mop of electric blue hair. Her laugh sneaks out of the door and Angus steels himself. Nobody pays much attention to a child who walks with purpose, not until he’s already through the door and locking it behind himself. Lydia’s nails echo against the metal of the table, and Angus imagines the pecking Raven toy instead. 

“Well well well.” She drawls. Angus turns with what strength he can muster. “What are you doing here, you  _ spoiled brat _ .”

“Where’s Lup.” He says, spreading his feet in his stance. 

“Dead.”

“You said she was alive-”

“I lied.” Lydia keeps tapping her nails, and Angus stares her down. The taps are the only sound in the room for nearly a minute. 

“You’re lying now.”

“No I’m not- You can’t charge me with anything unless you have _ her _ , and she’s  _ dead _ .” Lydia snaps her hands closed into fists, and slams them on the table. Angus doesn’t flinch. 

“Well then, where’s her body?”

“I won’t tell you.”

“The recording says Zakhara, that means the least we can do is get into contact with them and send out a missing person report, or a BOLO.” Angus knits his fingers together, and nods, bouncing on his heels. “If she’s dead then there’s no harm in spreading the word. Especially considering if we start looking for her corpse, no one should come forward with her face, demanding to know why she has no memory of being a superstar or having this name.” He walks closer to the table now, bouncing his hands forward and back.

Lydia snarls in reply, lip twitching. “Go. Ahead.”

“Good, We’ve already started reaching out to them, we’re waiting for replies, we’ve started in the southwest sector.” Lydia’s eyebrow twitches, and Angus smiles. Someone knocks from the otherside of the door, first once before knocking rather forcefully. “Excited, they must have found something quick. What could that be Miss Wonder?”

“What can you offer me.” She spits, pushing her chair along the floor. 

“Oh, I can’t offer anything until we have Lup back in faerûn.” Angus looks up at the camera in the corner of the room, then at the one way mirror.

“Bullshit-”

“Oh no ma’am, you can fact that shit. We’ll find her with your help, or without it.”

Lydia’s shaking with anger, her dirtied clothes vibrate and her hair flops forward to cover her eyes. The location she blurts out is in the south sector, and Angus nods slowly, unlocking the door and letting the furious police officers into the room.

“I got it.” He says, reciting the location, and trundling out of the room. Most of the officers just watch him go more confused than anything else. He skips back to the room where Taako and Kravitz are and pulls the door open. “Hate to interrupt, but we should be getting into contact with Lup soon, don’t sign anything important.”

“What?” Every person in the room echoes, looking around before landing eyes on Angus.

“I am rather remarkable.”

 

Working with the police isn’t his favorite thing about NeverWinter, but it’s necessary. Taako takes to him again, he comes home with Kravitz and Taako and forces them to stop by the grocery store to get stuff for a real lunch and dinner. (“It’s a celebration dudes! I’ll treat you to the good shit.” “Ah. Yes, we’d appreciate that.” “Dad, you’re sweating.”) Taako’s phone blasts music from the kitchen as Kravitz and Angus sit at the counter, Angus scrambling to grab the door when it rings. It’s Barry, he gives a nervous wave and thanks Angus as he comes in. Barry has to stand at the threshold of the kitchen as Taako whips up lunch, but Angus knows it’s for everyone’s safety. Angus takes some of the extra concussion medicine and Kravitz threads fingers through his hair to help the headaches. Lunch is happy, singing songs and making jokes. Magnus and Lucretia even show up, the afternoon dissolves into jokes and idle conversation. 

“So, fill me in.” Magnus tilts his chin down as he talks, squinting. “I mean I definitely figured it out- before you did probably. But uh. Fill everyone else in.”

Lucretia rolls her eyes and Barry lets out an audible groan.

Angus laughs all the same, and starts. “Lup and Taako are twins. They were born together, and grew up together. It was rough, but one way or another Lup ended up showing some great talent for theater.”

“So she got picked up by Wonderland.” Lucretia says, before popping a handful of trail mix in her mouth.

“Exactly. Wonderland saw how talented she was, and tricked her into probably signing her life away as a child star. They drugged her and exiled Taako, to keep him out of the picture in terms of freedom and payment. She was easier to control if she believed fame was her whole life.

“And she grew up. And in her brain, everything was probably normal. Until she developed a tolerance to what they were treating her with. She couldn't be controlled to such an extreme degree, meaning she was lucid and she was starting to question what the twins told her.”

Barry tags in now, “The Wonders told her everything about her and none of it ever felt right. She hated their guts and wanted to carve out her own world. So she eventually went to check out her birth records.”

“False birth records under two layers of purchased lies. But Noelle told her she had a sibling, same as she told me. So Lup was starting to fully lose it.”

“She-” Barry rubs his forehead, “She got herself into danger with the twins. I patched her up a few times. She confided in me. I fell hard. She threw a real bad fit that started her first spiral, but Wonderland demanded she keep makin’ money.” 

“The party.” Magnus oohs, patting one of his hands on his stomach.

“Lup finally snapped. I don’t know the exacts of what went down, but she killed Edward. Probably in rage.” Angus shoots finger guns at him, and he snorts.

“I think- I came in, and I got hit next. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in the hospital getting prepped by docs and Wonderlackeys.” Barry points at his chest and he blinks before adjusting his glasses. “Hit upside the fuckin head and then brainwashed doesn't bode well for my long term memory. I think… I think I got some of that druggin in me too. The memory issues, the blocks, all that shit."

“And then, well, the rest is still hard to figure out. We won't know exactly what's happened since, until we get into contact with Lup.”

“It's all boxed up, just waiting for the shiny red bow.” Lucretia smiles. 

 

When it comes time for dinner, Kravitz’ phone lights up. “Oh, excuse me.” He swipes it open, and stands up. “Hello?” He doesn’t even get out of the room before he stops and his face splits into a smile. He rushes back to the table, setting his phone down and hitting speaker. “Sorry, what was that again?”

Everyone eyes him over, before a voice crackles to life on his phone.

“There’s someone who’d like to speak to your son.” There’s shuffling before another voice speaks.

“Hey there kid- this Boy Wonder? My lord and saviour?” It’s  _ almost _ a match for Taako’s, same accent and lilting carry that rides over it like royalty.

“A-Angus McDonald.” Angus says, pushing up on the tabletop. 

“Nice, I’m Lup. Wanted to say thanks homie, Lyd has a private jet I’ve adopted. I’ll be in faerûn by tomorrow morning to thank you in person.” 

Everyone at the table looks at each other, differing levels of shock and awe on their faces.

“It’ll be an honour ma’am.” Angus smiles, dropping back to his seat. 

“Hey, is… Is Barry there?” Her voice falters a little bit, more static. Magnus elbows him  _ hard _ , and Barry stands up like that would make a difference. 

“Y-Yeah- Yeah I’m right here Lup.”

“Oh wow, you sound like a nerd.” Her voice is full of emotion, she gives a breathy laugh into the microphone. “I don’t remember much, but I’m excited to fall in love with you again. And Taako?” Her voice goes soft again, and Angus nods, yelling into the kitchen. 

“The genius is at work-, this had better be important!” Taako yells back, stepping into the dining room and wiping dirtied hands on his apron.

“It’s kinda important dingus.” Lup laughs, although Angus can hear the tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I’ll be the judge of that goofus.” Taako’s shoulders drop down and his face goes so purely soft. 

 

The next day Angus stands on one side of Taako, holding his hand as Magnus stands on his other doing the same. On the other side of him is Barry also holding onto Magnus, then Lucretia. Kravitz has one hand on Angus’ shoulder, constantly fiddling with the boy’s scarf and hat to make sure he’s warm on the tarmac. The plane lands rather far away, and wheels up closer to the airport where Angus glances up at Taako. The staircase that descends from the plane is empty, until a familiar mop of hair emerges, followed by similar dark skin and a flashy red coat. Lup pulls off her sunglasses and smiles, tears already dribbling down her cheeks as she jumps onto the railing of the staircase, sliding down it (to the worry and yelling of the people following her). She doesn’t stop though, she runs and lunges at Taako, Taako meeting her and wrapping his arms around her.

Angus smiles, and looks up at Kravitz. He’s watching the reunion, and when he glances down he smiles just as softly. Lup eventually pulls away from Taako, and latches onto Barry. And then, Kravitz approaches.

“Hello miss, I’m Kravitz McAllister.” He extends a hand, and Lup gives him a sideways high five.

“Oh, you boy wonder’s dad?”

“He sure is, it’s an honour to meet you!” Angus runs around his father to hold his own hand up in a high five.

“Oh shit, a baby!” She smiles, giving his hand a hearty  _ thwack _ . “Nice to meet you Ango.”

Kravitz pulls at his collar. “Er- yes. Would you like to see your estate?”

“It might help settle things back into place.” Barry offers, holding a hand out for her to take. She does, and her other hand finds Taako’s. Magnus and Lucretia follow close behind, as they shuffle into the large car Lup arranged they all learn they get along like a house on fire. Lup and Magnus are loud and vibrant, she and Lucretia offers sage wisdom at other points, and she and Taako have the exact same sense of humor and gawking laughs. Angus claps his hands together and ducks from thrown pieces of jewelry. 

 

The mansion feels so much less empty as they walk in, Lup whistles and starts recounting memories. She has to stop mid-sentence a few times because she can’t grasp it fully but anyone nearby rubs her shoulder and helps her through. She explains the tiny birds, the forced decorations in the public rooms, she breaks down into tears even getting near the room where she and the Wonder twins had their confrontation. The group as a whole helps guide her away every time. Telling her she’s safe. She’s here. Once she even grabs Angus and tugs him over, wrapping him up in her arms and burying her face in his hair. It’s warm, although definitely rough just from Lup’s struggle to react to her name, or her issues staying present.

“How’d you figure it out Mango?” Lup asks, the two of them sitting on the stairs with everyone else on the main floor. (Lup needed some quiet and Angus was allowed to sit with her)

“I got most of it, stumbled into some good information and got some help for the rest. Could you answer some of my final pressing questions? If not I completely understand-”

She waves her hand in front of his face, and sets it on his shoulders. “No promises I’ll remember everything, but I’ll do my best. What’d’you wanna know?”

“What happened after the party?”

“I remember being angry. I was burning, the anger was eating me from the inside- and then I remember E-... one of them hitting me, and I exploded. I-” She pauses, “I think I killed him. I lost control. Then the other one snapped, and… This-” She pulls around some of her short thick hair, and parts it to show a long raised line along her scalp, “I  _ think _ shows where the bitch brained me with a lamp. But then it’s dark. I remember being confused, and really afraid when I boarded a plane. I didn’t see the bitch after I woke up. I had three handlers, and I guess I consider them kinda friends now, but yeah. I’ve been living as Umber for the past- ...god. I don’t think I’ll be able to stop reacting to it to be honest. Who am I now?” She laughs, a weak watery thing and Angus scoots closer to her on the step.

“You’re healing.” Angus says quietly, “You’ll figure out who you are after you put all your pieces back together.” He sits right next to her on the step, and Lup slides her arm around his shoulder to pull him into a side hug. It takes a few minutes before words return to the two of them.

“Alright kid, I’m the adult here and it’s my adult turn to demand some answers.”

“I wasn’t demanding-” He starts- “I was coercing with my cute boyish charm-”

Lups noogies him, before seemingly remembering his head wounds and shaking her hand in his hair. “Yeah and I don’t got none’a that. How’d you figure it out?” She lets go and props her chin in her hands, her elbows on her knees.

“Well, I kinda only chose this place to live for dad’s liaison because of your disappearance. I wanted to try and figure out what happened to you.”

“I’m glad you did.” Lup says quietly, and wiggles a few of her fingers, “Keep goin’.”

“When we got here I knew you disappeared but I didn’t know how. So I did some research about your past work, I found interviews of your old costars, video of your interactions with- yeah- I found a music theory book Barry gave you, and the letter you wrote to- yeah- talking about Taako, and wanting to find him. So then I checked out Wonderland and-” Angus fidgets on the stair, and his hands pull his pin from his lapel to trace over. “It was messy, it was all out of order, and I got real messed up,” He adjusts his glasses and points to his bandaged forehead. “Surprised I didn’t fracture anything, the fall from Greg-”

Lup makes a disgusted snort and Angus smiles as he continues.

“Well the explosion first, then the shove, the fall from the balcony, the jump out of the moving limo and the push through the exhaustion-” He doesn’t realize he’s started crying until Lup settles a hand on his arm. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me about all of the painful details.”

He shakes his head (slower than he would like to) and swallows the lump in his throat. “It was really scary.”

“You were very very brave Angus.”

“Thank you.”

“Can I ask one more? Then we can go back to the others.” Lup has her own tears rolling down her cheeks when Angus nods. “What’s this?” Her hand moves up his shoulder to gently tap his neck.

“What’s what?”

“You’ve got- Angus you’ve got a giant handprint on your neck, like it’s not the worst thing but I-” She snaps her mouth shut and looks away.

Angus moves his hand up to the spot Lup is talking about, and he lines his hand up on the bruise he feels. It’s not terrible, he’s barely noticed because it is much less pressing than his other injuries. “Lydia.” He says quietly, wrapping his arms around his knees and leaning back on their step. 

“Fuck Lydia-” Lup spits, clenching her hands into fists and staring down the stairs. Angus sees tears flow down her cheeks fully now, and he gives a watery laugh.

“Fuck Lydia.” He echoes, letting go of his legs to stomp them down on the step.

“Fuck Lydia!” Magnus yells from the main room, running to the stairs and nearly tearing the bannister out of the floor as he grabs it to turn.

“ _ Fuck _ Lydia!” Barry and Taako yell too, making Angus and Lup start to giggle.

“Oh dude Fuck Lydia!”

“Fuck her!”

Angus, Lup and Magnus are all laughing (The former two through tears) as everyone starts to shuffle back to the mouth of the staircase. Kravitz is smiling softly as everyone around him is nearly howling with laughter. He approaches, and holds his arms out for Angus to push up and rush down the final few stairs into his arms. Kravitz hefts him up, and looks up at the crystal chandelier hanging high above them, the way the multicolor crystals cast warm bright light throughout the room, the curtains parted and sunlight streaming in.

“Fuck Lydia Wonder!” He screams, squeezing Angus against him to the raucous yells of everyone else around him.

 

There are more than enough rooms to share but Angus is almost certain the twins and Barry will still cram into one of them when the time comes. Angus and Kravitz get to keep their own rooms, but Angus still packs up that night with a heavy heart. Their lease is up, Kravitz is unemployed, they can’t stay. He hears yelling from the large family room that turns up the staircase and back down. He laughs. They’re... definitely something. Like finding a family that had been lost changed them all so completely that, they’re whole now. He snaps shut his final suitcase, rolling his eyes at Taako’s yell from the kitchen. He moves to grab his satchel and sighs, the police are keeping it and then mailing it back to Rockport. Which sucks, but at least he’s getting it back. He pulls on his pajamas, once again checking over his suitcases and bags piled up before falling back onto his bed. He did it. He solved the case. Why did he still feel… weird?

He rolls back and forth a few times, and stares up at the ceiling. After a few moments, he places it. It’s the gnawing at his chest, his own craving of missing. He misses spending time with Kravitz in their actual house. He misses his blankets from his grandmothers. Misses June. Misses Roswell. Misses his bike. Misses the safety and security of a small town. Misses a place where he knows every name and every face. Misses his old life. Being the world’s greatest detective isn’t easy, but it’s a lot easier when you have a network, when you have a safety net. He pulls off his glasses, and curls up under his blankets happy to know this time tomorrow, he’ll be home.

 

The goodbyes range from abrasive (Taako) to weepy (Magnus) and the range is wide. He gives everyone sans Lucretia a hug and promises to write, pretending not to notice Kravitz pointing to his phone and giving a thumbs up behind him. Their ride to the train station sees the space of the upper city disappear to public small spaces. They return the rental car, Angus sits on the trolley as Kravitz wheels him around. The ride feels extremely short and dreadfully long as he fiddles with his pin, but before long they’re disembarking. When they finally manage to turn onto their street, they’re surprised to see a familiar figure standing on their stoop. Angus barely waits for the car to stop before he's laughing and running to his best friend. She hefts him up in a hug and laughs too.

“You did it!”

“I did!” Angus cheers.

“You almost died!”

“I did!”

“Alright- now tell me  _ everythin’- _ ” June sets him down, and claps her hands. Kravitz is smiling as he walks by them, he pulls his locs down from their ponytail and then pulls the key from his pocket.

“I’ll turn on the appropriate background music and start the tea then. This should be good.” 

Angus and June beam, taking hands and running into the house already infectious with laughter and glee. Kravitz falls into laughter too. The house is warm and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is everyone. AMMS is officially complete. Wow. First longfic I've ever finished, and I'm incredibly proud of how it came out! Let me know how you liked it! Did you manage to solve the mystery? Did I write it well? What was your favorite part? Tell me in the comments! 
> 
> I'm also very happy to say that I've moved from preproduction in production on Legally Blondes, starring Taako and Lup! I'll probably take a little break from writing for now, I have some n(d) stuff planned but I'm getting dangerously close to burnout. 
> 
> And for the final time here, please PLEASE leave a comment if you enjoyed! Take care! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is /another/ (oh god this is my legacy now) little passion project of me combining TAZ with traditionally subpar children's movies from the mid/late 2000s.  
> Trying my hand at smaller parts, that update more frequently. Updates goaled for once a week!
> 
> Find me @tgapa on tumblr, and please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
